Corazón infiel
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: —Carl... Se... lo... llevaron...—Tranquila, amor. No hables—Le dijo llorando.—Matt... Búscalo... Y... se... se feliz...—Carlisle lloro sin consuelo al ver que la mano que hasta hace poco era apretada por su mujer perdía su fuerza para caer al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth Cullen, su joven y amada esposa. ¿Ahora, Cómo le diría a Esme que su hermana había muerto? AU. T/H
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

Prologo.

* * *

Elizabeth Cullen era una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro de veintiocho años de edad, que vivía felizmente casada con su esposo, Carlisle Cullen desde hace ocho años ya.

Ella era un experta forense que era reconocida por su carrera y que gracias a sus análisis y constante esfuerzo por descubrir a los asesinos en el campo en el que trabajaba había hecho recientemente un gran descubrimiento pero lo mantenía en secreto ya que no estaba segura de hacerlo público y enfrentarse a uno de los mas poderosos clanes italianos que pertenecían a la mafia.

Pero no todo en la vida de Elizabeth era trabajo, ella tenía un pequeño hijo de apenas cinco meses de nacido y que era la luz de sus ojos, su debilidad y su mas adorado tesoro, el pequeño Matt Cullen era un niño de mirada picaresca, que amaba la atención y que al sonreír se le formaban hoyuelos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Matt era un niño deseado, quizás el pequeño más deseado de todo el mundo ya que su madre siempre quiso tener un pequeño pero después de mucho tiempo pudo tener la dicha de ser madre.

Era un día soleado, poco usual para el pequeño pueblo de Forks, ya que siempre llovía en aquel lugar, Elizabeth preparó a su pequeño para su control mensual, debía llevarlo al médico a que lo revisaran, debían ponerle las vacunas. Matt sonreía dichoso y eso le daba gran calidez al corazón de su madre.

Ya en su silla especial para bebe en el asiento de atrás y con Elizabeth al volante, partieron para el hospital en donde trabajaba Carlisle como medico. La mujer no se dio cuenta de que al salir de su casa, un coche con vidrios oscuros la siguió.

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que hizo fue pasar a ver al pediatra del pequeño, Dante era un hombre ya mayor que pronto se retiraría y este era gran amigo de Carlisle y una persona de confianza.

—Dante, ¿Cómo has estado?—Saludo la mujer.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Elizabeth?

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Aquí tenemos al pequeño Matt... ¿Estas preparado para las vacunas, pequeño?—El niño agito sus manitos entusiasmado por la atención que aquel hombre le brindaba.

Después de chequeo, las vacunas y de que el pequeño Cullen dejara de llorar, Elizabeth se despidió del hombre para ir a ver a su esposo que estaba trabajando.

—Emma, ¿Cómo estas?—Saludó a la secretaria de su marido.

—Señora Elizabeth. Muy bien. Gracias—Le dijo con un poco de molestia.

—¿Esta mi esposo ocupado?

—El doctor Cullen no tiene una cita hasta dentro de media hora, señora.

—Gracias, Emma. Voy a verlo...

La secretaria blanqueo los ojos con fastidio, odiaba a esa mujer, aquella mujer tenía suerte de tener a alguien como a Carlisle, sabía que cuando saliera esa mujer debía hacer esa llamada...

—Hola amor—Saludó Elizabeth a su esposo.

—Amor...—El hombre la saludó con un beso en sus labios para luego tomar en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo—Pequeño...

Elizabeth disfruto ver a su esposo jugar con su pequeño, cuando llegó el turno de la próxima cita de Carlisle ella se retiró para dejar a su marido atender a su próximo paciente.

Ya en la carretera, el auto que la seguía la chocó desde atrás en más de una ocasión, despertando al niño quien empezó a llorar, el coche volvió a chocarla nuevamente; Elizabeth temiendo por la vida de su pequeño acelero su coche, queriendo escapar y en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que otro auto se cruzo de carril para el carril contrario, Elizabeth trato de maniobrar para evitar al otro coche negro. Perdió el control y así volcó su coche... Los otros autos frenaron de golpe y desde amos bajaron hombres armados y con capucha abriendo las puertas y apuntándole con un arma...

—Aro envía sus saludos, señora Cullen.—Dijo en hombre para descubrir su identidad.

—Matt, mi hijo... No lo dañen...

—Novato—Gritó el hombre.

—Señor...

—Encárgate del niño, Charlie. Desaparece-lo. Como mejor lo prefieras, pero que los Cullen nunca den con él...

—Noooo... Es mi hijo...—Grito Elizabeth, desesperada. Estaba con un brazo y pierna rota sin poder hacer nada por ello.

—No, no, no... El niño va a morir...

Entonces la mujer rogó por la vida del niño y no temía por ella, la maldad de Aro la había alcanzado sin darle oportunidad a nada, fue entonces que vio al joven hombre tomar al bebe en sus brazos, como la ropa de este y que la miraba con lastima, entonces en un mudo silencio le pidió que protegiera a su pequeño, que lo cuidara, entonces lo vio desaparecer.

Su último pensamientos fueron para su amado esposo e hijo, entonces aquel hombre disparo.

.

.

.

Casi al medio día llega una ambulancia al hospital de Forks, la mujer apenas se mantenía con vida, el disparo en la cabeza no había logrado matarla, solo esperaba poder hablar con su esposo, era lo último que haría en vida, decía hacerlo... No podía irse sin verlo por última vez, sin decirle un último mensaje...

Carlisle estaba en su consultorio llenando unos expedientes de sus pacientes cuando Dante ingresó corriendo a su despacho...

—Carlisle, Elizabeth ingresó con una bala en la cabeza... Esta delicada, pide por ti...

El doctor se quedó mirándolo, no parecía haberlo oído bien, entonces sin decir palabras salió corriendo del consultorio con su amigo siguiéndolo de cerca. Al llegar a emergencias vio que estaban atendiendo a su esposa pero que esta se negaba a todo y que exigía hablar con él...

—Carl... Se... lo... llevaron...

—Tranquila, amor. No hables—Le dijo llorando.

—Matt... Búscalo... Y... se... se feliz...—Carlisle lloro sin consuelo al ver que la mano que hasta hace poco era apretada por su mujer perdía su fuerza para caer al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth Cullen, su joven y amada esposa. ¿Ahora, Cómo le diría a Esme que su hermana había muerto?

—¿Y Matt?—Preguntó entre sollozos.

—La policía no ha podido dar con él, doctor Cullen. Lo lamentamos, pero creemos que su hijo fue victima de un secuestro. Han pasado casos iguales, como él caso de los gemelos Whitlock, la niña aún no ha aparecido y se cree que su hijo fue victima de los mismo secuestradores.

Carlisle se negaba a creer que su hijo había sido secuestrado, se negaba a creer que su mujer estaba muerta, se niega a creer que él no había podido hacer nada, se negaba a creer que todo esa pesadilla le estaba pasando a él; entonces fue que la vio, l hermano de su mujer lo miraba a él y miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana para luego ahogar un gemido de dolor y llorar sin consuelo, para abrazarlo y besar la frente de su fallecida hermana...

—Tranquilo, Carl... Lo encontraremos...—Le prometió la mujer.

Ninguno imaginó que pasarían años para aquel acontecimiento, tampoco pensaron en lo que vendría después, ninguno pensó que tendrían que pasar por tanto para descubrir la verdad...

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por leer. Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía. Salute.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

La edad de algunos personajes.

Bella: 17 años.

Edward: 25 años.

Emmett: 27 años.

Rose: 27 años.

Alice: 18 años.

Jasper: 27 años.

* * *

New York. 27 Años después.

—Bella, despierta...—Gritó Emmett a su hermana pequeña de 17 años de edad recién cumplidos.

—Cinco minutos más, Em...—Emmett se acerco despacio y le tiro un poco de agua en su rostro...—¡EMMETT!

La risa del mayor no se hizo esperar, el enojo de Bella era más que evidente, ella sentía una cólera, siempre era lo mismo con su hermano, ella sólo quería dormir cinco minutos más.

—Lo siento, hermanita... Pero es que es muy divertido...—Rió aun más Emmett—Si dejaras de roncar, quizás te dejaría dormir más, pero pareces vaca con gripa, no quiero que los vecinos me denuncien por maltrato animal por tú culpa.

—¡Emmett!—Si, así era la vida de estos hermanos.

Isabella Swan era la menor, diez años menor que su hermano Emmett, ambos estaban solos en el mundo y se tenían solamente a ellos, lo que los hacía más unidos. Emmett Swan era como un hermano oso, que protegía a su pequeña hermanita ya que él era responsable de ella. Charlie y Renée Swan habían muerto de forma extraña tiempo atrás en Seattle-Washington en un dudoso accidente de transito cuando Isabella tenía nueve años de edad y Emmett tenía ya la mayoría de edad. Emmett quedó a cargo de Isabella y en primer año de su carrera, ya se había recibido de su carrera de Médico y también había hecho su especialidad.

—Bella, debemos ir a ver al Dr. Cullen... Él me dijo que me encontró una vacante en su pueblo natal, debemos pasar por el hospital...

—Pasa tú, yo quiero dormir...

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN...

—Ahg... No uses todo mi nombre...

—Entonces vamos...

Isabella se levanto y se dirigió a al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, después se cambió de ropa y decidió ir con su hermano a la casa de los Cullen... Bella no los conocía pero si sabía que eran muy cercanos a su hermano y muy cariñosos con él.

Después de llegar a un lujoso departamento, Emmett espero a que los Cullen lo recibieran,no espero mucho.

—Emmett, hijo... Que bueno es verte...—Lo saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.—Carlisle, cariño, ven...

Entonces entró un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos celestes...

—Emmett, muchacho, que bueno que hayas podido venir...

Esme ahogo un gemido al ver que detrás de Emmett se escondía una muchacha que era completamente tapada por su hermano...

—Tú debes ser Isabella—Le dijo de forma maternal...—Soy Esme Cullen...

—Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.—Dijo de forma indiferente.—Un gusto conocerla al fin, señora.

—Por favor, dime Esme...—Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa—Este es mi esposo Carlisle.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Doctor Cullen...

—Por favor, Isabella dime Carlisle...

—Entonces usted dígame Bella...

El matrimonio Cullen parecían ser muy amables pero Bella por algún extraño motivo se sentía incomoda con ellos ya que ella era una chica que no confiaba en casi nadie y por este motivo no quería relacionarse con ellos. Se mantuvo alejada de ellos y evitaba cualquier intento de conversación del matrimonio.

—Tengo una hija de tú edad aproximadamente.

—...

—Creo que este año serán compañeras en el instituto, espero que se lleven bien...

—...

—Lo siento, mi hermana es así. Lamento su reacción es que nunca ha sido muy social...

—Emmett, rápido, a lo que vinimos... Tengo que pasar por el instituto para retirar mis papeles y seria bueno saber a donde vamos...

—Bueno, Emmett. Te he conseguido una vacante para Forks en el estado de Washington.—Carlisle sonreía por poder ayudar a su joven alumno.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle—Dijo dándole un abrazo de oso—No sabes lo que es esta oportunidad para mi, te lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes hijo, es bueno contar con sangre nueva en esta profesión...

—¿Forks no es ese pueblo que se pasa lloviendo todo el tiempo?—Preguntó Bella indiferente.

—Ese mismo.—Dijo Esme tratando de sonreír, pero le parecía imposible con la actitud de Isabella—Te gustará mucho.

—Lo dudo. No me gustan los climas lluviosos o húmedos, prefiero los lugares en donde pueda ver el sol la gran parte de los días del año—Dijo molesta.

—También tenemos una vacante para Rosalie, ella es pediatra y así no se tendrán que separar...—Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

—Rose estará muy emocionada, a ella le encanta ser pediatra—Dijo sonriendo Emmett.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que irnos, quiero despedirme de mi vida social para llegar a mi no vida en Forks—Dijo para salir de la casa sin despedirse...

—Lo siento.—Dijo Emmett—Bella siempre ha sido así con las personas que no conoce, ella cree que ustedes pretenden algo más, no se ofendan ni se molesten con ella, es atendible después de lo que pasamos, la perdida de nuestros padres fue un duro golpe para ella.

—Aun no entiendo que fue lo que pasó...

—Renée era una medica forense, especialista en balística. Charlie era parte del FBI, un agente. Ambos murieron en un accidente cundo bella no tendría ni diez años; es decir ella siente que la abandonaron y por eso es complicado acercarse a ella, desde entonces ella se alejo de todos aquellos que consideraba sus amigos y únicamente quedé yo por ser su hermano mayor.—Dijo Emmett ausente—Desde entonces nunca ha querido tener terapia...

—¿Pero, Por qué?—Preguntó Carlisle curioso.

—Lo que pasa, Carlisle... Es que ella iba en el coche y estuvo presente en el accidente en donde murieron nuestros padres. La lograron sacar a tiempo y entonces, cuando quisieron asistir a Charlie y a Renée el coche estallo. Murieron quemados. Pero no sabemos quien la sacó o que pasó ese día... Nunca lo sabremos.

—Que terrible... Pobre niña...—Dijo Esme al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ella tuvo internada un mes, en donde estaba en un profundo coma, al despertar, descubrimos que tenía perdida de memoria.

—¿No se ha recuperado?—Quiso saber Esme.

—Cuando despertó no sabía ni quién era yo, el médico que se ocupó de ella dijó que tenía dos golpes en el cráneo, que uno fue por el impacto de coche y otro fue por un impacto en el pavimento, es decir que creen que quisieron matarla...—Esme se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido de horror...

—¿Pero, ella se encuentra bien?

—En lo posible. Sufrió lo que se llama amnesia retrógrada. No recuerda nada que pasó durante ese accidente, cómo tampoco antes... Con mucho tratamiento hemos podido lograr que ella recuerde poco de su vida pasada, pero los especialistas dijeron que era normal que alguien que sufrió un trauma semejante al que padeció Isabella no quiera recordar en especifico ese episodio doloroso y traumático. Es por eso que ella creo una barrera para no tener acceso a ellos, están en el inconsciente y de seguro los pueda recordar mediante sueños o que ella cree que sean sueños...

—¿No has pensado en volver a tratarla?

—Yo si, el tema esta en lo que ella quiera, a su modo Isabella es feliz. No quiero forzarla ni imponer-le una nueva tortura para ella.— Emmett suspiro cansado—No fue fácil antes, dudo que cambie ahora mismo.

—Conozco un especialista en el tema, vive justamente en Forks. Es de tú edad pero a pesar de parecer joven e inexperto es un gran profesional.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a ella.—Dijo Emmett dudando.—Ella se pone histérica cuando sale a colación el tema...

—Jasper Whitlock es un amigo de mi hijo y muy buen psiquiatra...

—Lo pensaré, Carlisle... Creo que Isabella sólo esperara a tener la mayoría de edad para poder salir de Forks—Dijo suspirando—Ahora debo ir al colegio de Isabella para saber que tenemos que hacer para que se cambie de preparatoria.

—En Alice tendrá una amiga, hablaremos con ella así cuando lleguen se presente y salgan al menos de compra...

—Isabella odia las compras... Será bueno verla interactuar con Alice...

Emmett se despidió de los Cullen y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana esperándolo, quien estaba muy enojada...

—¿Qué pasa Bells?

—Por más que la señora Cullen trate de ser amable, creo que esconde algo...

—Vamos, no seas paranoica...

—Sabes que tengo un sexto sentido y el me dice que los Cullen esconden algo...

—¿Qué podrían esconder los Cullen?

—No lo sé...—Dijo resoplando—Pero te miran como si quisieran comerte o esperando algo, algo bueno para ellos... Y no quiero que ellos te alejen de mi... Suficiente tengo ya al compartirte con Rose...

Emmett detuvo su coche y la miró un momento, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo de oso...

—Sabes que eso no pasará, siempre serás mi hermanita consentida...—Dijo alzando su dedo más pequeño, como un símbolo de una promesa..

—No hagas promesas que no sabes si cumplirás, Emmett...—Dijo ignorándolo—Una vez dijiste que sería la única en tú vida pero ahora tienes a Rose... Y te lo dejé pasar ya que se que necesitabas a alguien quien te ame mucho, pero no quiero volver a arriesgarme, los Cullen por algún motivo no me terminan de caer bien, tienen otras intenciones y eso no me gusta...

Emmett no dijo nada más, a él también le parecía raro lo que hacían los Cullen por él, pero jamás preguntó nada, sólo estaba agradecido por todo lo que le habían dado y las muchas oportunidades, al fin tendría un nombramiento que lo beneficiaria mucho. Pero esto recién empezaba.

Continuara...

* * *

 _ **Nota #1.**_ Para los que no saben, la amnesia retróglada es un tipo de amnesia que se caracteriza por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral que causó la amnesia. Es una amnesia de tipo declarativa, específicamente memoria episódica ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia. Algunos casos han podido recuperar un poco la memoria mediante personas y lugares o siguiendo una rutina que llevaba antes.

 _ **Nota #2.** _ Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Zoellick y a .

 ** _Nota #3. _** Muchas gracias a , Heart on winter, , Stefanny Cullen-Swan, isa Kathe. Jovipattinson y paansaro cullen-swan por agregar esta historia entre sus favoritos...

 _ **Nota #4.**_ Muchas gracias a AnnaLau2, BkPattz, BlackCullenGurl, , kOKORO-Yolin-chan, Lupi RM, , Stefanny Cullen-Swan, bella-maru, isa Kathe y a jovipattinson por agregar esta historia a sus alertas.

 ** _Nota #5_**. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

Advertencia: Posibles horrores de ortografía, no tengo BETA. Con una trama propia de mi estilo al escribir.

* * *

.

.

.

Bella y Emmett , ya en el colegio pasaron a retirar las notas, en las que ella se destacaba por su excelente promedio por ser la que tenía las notas mas altas y así también el promedio.

En el transcurso de regreso a la casa de los hermanos Swan, Emmett bromeó sobre ser un cerebrito y cosas así, pero ni aun así logro que su hermana sonriera, la razón no era su vida social ya que la vida social en su instituto era nula, el problema era más grande según su punto de vista, ya que en el colegio de Forks sus nuevos compañeros intentarían acercarse a ella para entablar una amistad y eso era lo que ella no quería, no quería amigos, no quería pretendientes, no quería tenerlos cerca ni ser alguien d importancia para esos desconocidos, odiaba la idea de tener que ser amable por mero respeto al otro, odiaba la idea de sonreír cuando no le apetecía hacerlo, odiaba tener que responder preguntas de nuevos compañeros fisgones y con preguntas estúpidas y lo que más odiaba era ver la cara de las personas con curiosidad y al pendiente de ella para ver algún defecto o algún rastro de sentimiento con el cual podrían llegar a ella. Lo sabía porque ya lo había vivido.

Al llegar a su casa se encontraron con una Rose que allí los estaba esperando con una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios...

—Buen día, Isabella—. La saludó cordial ya que la joven no le mostraba mucha confianza para llamarla o tratarla con mucha más confianza.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?—Preguntó corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué pasó?—Quiso saber Rose, ella conocía a Isabella y jamás le había respondido así, sin saludarle ni nada, es más, últimamente estaba más abierta para ella y así ambas solían salir de compras aunque a Bella no le gustara la idea de comprar o de es tiempo compartido, Emmett suspiro par abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios como saludo.

—Ya no sé que hacer, Rose...

—Emmett, cuéntame lo que sucedió, quizás o pueda ayudarte en algo...

—Sucede que se lo dije, le dije que volveríamos a Forks, ella no tiene recuerdos de ese lugar y espero que la ayude a recordar algo de nuestros padre, el doctor Cullen me ofreció una vacante en ese hospital y me dijo que también hay una con tú nombre, Rose.—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Eso es maravilloso, osito. ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Qué sucede con Bella?

—Es que en Forks, el clima es lluvioso, frío, el sol sale solo cuando ocurre un milagro... Y ambos sabemos que a Isabella no le gusta ese tipo de clima, además, ella ya tenía una vida en este lugar por mas que no quiera decirlo, creo que siente miedo...—Expresó su temor.

—¿Miedo a qué? Si quieres puedo tratar de hablar con ella, ha funcionado en otras ocasiones, no perdería nada en intentarlo.

—Déjala, Rose. No quiero que mi hermana te haga una de sus grosería sólo por haber tenido un mal día.

—Entonces, Emmett dime lo que supones, sabes, cuando empezamos a salir juntos no sólo te acepte a ti en mi vida, también acepte a tú hermana que venía incluida en el paquete y ella es parte importante en tu vida como en la mía, espero que me tengas confianza...

—Lamento esto, Rose. Se que nos quieres a ambos y te lo agradezco por toda tú comprensión. No estoy seguro de ello, más bien es como un presentimiento o quizás es porque Bella es mi hermana, presiento que ella siente temor, temor a que sus nuevos compañeros demuestren interés por ella y también ante la idea de cruzarse con alguien que la conoce y estar entre que la otra persona la recuerde y que ella no sepa de quien se trata—Emmett expresó sinceramente su temor.

—Pero cuando ustedes se fueron de Forks, ella tenía siete años, dado que alguien la recuerde o algo...

—Ese es otro de sus problemas, antes del accidente era fácil ser su amigo, ella era amiga de todos los chicos y chicas de su escuela, antes del accidente. El tema es que ella se pondrá mal al no saber con quien trata aunque lo quera disfrazar de indiferencia y superioridad se que le duele no ser lo que ella llama "normal".

—Es aun una niña aunque este próxima a ser un adulto, es que al haber borrado su niñez ella no sabe que hacer, siente que carece de esa etapa de su vida, es decir, ella al despertar del coma lo ha hecho con un cuerpo ya en desarrollo, que estaba cambiando por su adolescencia es como decir que dejó de ser niña de la noche a la mañana, así lo vivió ella, Emm...—Le dijo Rose comprensiva.

—Gracias, amor. Eres tan comprensiva—Emmett la abrazó.

—Cuando quieras, mi osito.—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Isabella era un caso diferente, se encontraba temerosa aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, cerró su puerta con llave desde a dentro y se tiro en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación como buscando algo que no sabía que podía ser, entonces sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza y escuchó voces...

 ** _—Isabella es tonta._**

 ** _—¿Puedes creer que le gusta Mike?_**

 ** _—Tranquila Jess, Mike nunca se fijaría en ella._**

 ** _—Además, cuando seamos adultos, yo seré la novia de Mike._**

 ** _—Claro que si, Isabella es tan sosa y simple que da lastima..._**

—Cállate, zorra—Gritó Isabella tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos y retorciéndose de dolor—¡Perras, estúpidas! Si un día doy con ustedes, las arrastraré.

—Bella, Bella—. Escuchó a Emmett golpear su puerta—Abre la puerta, Bella.

—¿Isabella, estás bien?—Esa fue Rose.

—¡Malditas, perras! Las odio...—Grito una parte y la otra la susurro débilmente tratando de tranquilizarse, entonces Emmett derribo la puerta de una parada y que quedó en shock ante lo que vio, Isabella se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro muy colorado, llorando y seguía insultando a nadie en especifico pero si parecía que tenía un ataque.

—Rose, llama a Carlisle. Por favor. Toma mi móvil, allí tengo su número—Dijo desesperado...

—Carlisle... Habla Rose... Emmett te necesita en su casa... Es Bella, tiene una crisis, con Emmett no sabemos que hacer. Por favor, apresúrate...

Rose vio como su novio trataba de mantener a Isabella quieta entre sus brazos, ella bajo corriendo al escuchar el timbre.

—Carlisle, que bueno que estas aquí...

—¿Dónde esta Isabella, Rose?

—En su cuarto, Carlisle. Sígueme.

Carlisle y Rose fueron al cuarto de Isabella, en donde la vieron dormida y a Emmett desesperado...

—¿Qué pasó hijo?

—No lo sé, Carlisle. Estaba gritándole a alguien y esta roja, tiene temperatura y ha perdido el conocimiento, no se que le pasa...

—Es una posibilidad que este recordando algo por alguna situación extrema...

—Esto es por volver a Forks...—Susurró Emmett para levantarse y llevar a su hermana a la cama.—¿Carlisle, crees que puedes darle algo?

—Solo le daré algo para tranquilizarla, esta estresada y debe tranquilizarse. Seria bueno que se muden pronto a Forks.

—¿Lo crees prudente?

—Claro, hijo. Así ella exorcizara sus demonios, podría seguir adelante, además puedes hacer que Jasper la atienda, es eso lo que necesita tu hermana.

Carlisle la atendió y le receto medicamentos que Emmett fue a comprar de inmediato despidiéndose del doctor. Pero Isabella no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

—Hola, Bella—La saludó Rose.

—Rose... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No... ¿Qué me pasó?

—Tuviste una crisis...

—Hace mucho que no pasaba—Susurró Isabella.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

La voz maternal de Rose la tranquilizo e hizo que volviera a dormir profundamente, tanto Emmett como Rose no lo sabían pero Isabella veía en ambos a esas figuras paternas que había perdido tan prematuramente sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Nota #1. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algunos Reviews?_**

 ** _Nota #2. Muchas gracias a Ross, Shirly. y a green day forever por sus comentarios..._**

 ** _Nota #3. Gracias a todas las lectoras que ponen estas historias entre sus favoritas y alertas, como también a las lectoras anónimas._**

 ** _Nota #4. Recuerden, NO al plagio. Seamos originales con nuestras historias y no tomemos ideas de otros._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _—_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta hstoria.

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

Advertencia: Posibles horrores de ortografía, no tengo BETA. Con una trama propia de mi estilo al escribir.

* * *

En el momento que Isabella volvió en si, ya había pasado un día completo, en el que Emmett y Rose no se apartaron del lado de la joven, momentos en los que Isabella exigía ver a sus padres y que como no había otra, Emmett le había pedido ayuda a los Cullen que habían llegado con su hija menor. La cual se había quedado un tiempo a su lado, observándola con demasiado detenimiento. Pero Alice se fue con sus padres e Isabella nunca supo de su presencia. Las cosas de la mudanza estaban lista y así fue como contrataron a un camión de mudanzas en donde pusieron solo cosas indispensables para ellos como lo eran los recuerdos de sus padres y todo aquello que lo hacía sentir cerca de ellos.

Era un día poco común en el pequeño pueblo de Forks en el estado de Washington que estaba sacudiendo por los comentarios de los chismosos del lugar... Todo lo que las personas sabían en el pueblo era que el doctor Emmett Swan, recién había regresado al pequeño pueblo en donde creció, llego con su hermana menor. El pueblo seguía igual, a pesar de haber pasado diez años de la muerte del matrimonio Swan. Emmett ahora tenia una prometida, estaba por formar su propia familia, en un futuro tendría hijos, su hermana pronto se graduaría de preparatoria, iría a la universidad, terminaría una carrera, seria una gran profesional.

Suponer y hacer planes era fácil, superar los demonios que alguien tiene en su cabeza es lo difícil.

La casa de los Swan era una casa pequeña en donde sólo había tres habitaciones que antes estaban habitadas por el matrimonio y sus hijos pero que ahora parecía un tétrico escenario de recuerdos sombríos y que Isabella no podría recordar por su enfermedad.

—Isabella, debemos ir a comprar productos para hacer la limpieza—Habló Rose para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Te sientes bien, Rose?—Quiso saber Emmett muy preocupado.—No quiero que ahora te enfermes tú también, cariño.

—Tarado—Susurró Rose enojada.

—Ya iremos a comprar los productos, Rose—Habló Isabella.—Emmett dijo que los Cullen lo invitaron a cenar en su casa.

—Oh, eso es genial... Podrás conocer a Alice.—Dijo entusiasmada Rose—Quizás hasta podrías conocer a Edward.

—Yo no quiero ir...

—Isabella, por favor.

—¿Quién estará allí?

—Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y quizás este también Edward, aunque eso que anda con su nueva conquista, quien sabe...

—No, un mujeriego...Que asco. Ahora menos quiero ir.

—Edward no es tan malo... Sólo que es un poco complicado y él nunca ha tomado a una mujer en serio. Esme lucha para que su hijo siente cabeza pero como es, lo ve imposible—Dijo Emmett pensativo.

—¿Quién es Jasper?

—Un especialista que me recomendó Carlisle y dijo que podría ayudarte...

—¡No! ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, esas personas esconden algo...

—No es eso...

—¿Por qué querrían ayudarme, Emmett?

—Yo le pedí una opinión.

—¿Que?

—Isabella, ellos saben lo del accidente...

—No quiero la lastima de ellos. Además no lo hacen por mi... Lo hacen por ti.

—¿Hay algo mal en ello?—Dijo Emmett mirándola fijamente, mientras Rose solamente observaba la discusión de los hermanos.

—Es que lo hacen por ti... Te quieren a ti, no a mi. Yo soy la peste de la familia y lo que pocos quieren tener cerca... Los Cullen no tienen el mínimo interés en mi. Quieren algo de ti y es por eso que no los quiero cerca—Gritó Isabella.

—¿Te parece bien si vamos sólo un momento y cenamos con ellos?

—No.

—Isabella.

—NO.

—Para que conozcas al menos al especialista que puede atenderte.

—¿Un psiquiatra? ¿Es en serio, Emmett?

—Es sólo para que de una opinión...

—Ya escuche miles, siempre con el mismo resultado: "Lo sentimos, pero dado sus antecedentes esto es algo imposible". Ya no quiero escuchar eso.—Le dijo serio.

—Sólo hablaremos con él.

—Esta bien, pero no me pidas que sea amable...

—Isabella.

—Dije que NO...

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente y con ello el tiempo de hacer la limpieza y prepararse para la cena con los Cullen, Emmett no había logrado hacer que su hermana le prometiera ser amable con los anfitriones de la cena.

Llegaron a casa de los Cullen e Isabella no dijo nada, allí ya los esperaban los Cullen...

—Emmett, que bueno que puedas venir a cenar.—Dijo Esme.

—Es una invitación muy grata, Esme. Muchas gracias a todos por tenernos en cuenta.

—Vamos, hijo. Esta es una bienvenida al estilo Cullen...—Dijo Carlisle—Te presento al doctor Jasper Whiltlock.

—Emmett Swan—. Dijo sonriendo—Ella es mi prometida, Rose.

—Encantado.

—Y mi hermana, Isabella.

—Encantado de conocerlas—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Alice, Isabella. Se que seremos grandes amigas...

—Si lo dices...

—Por supuesto, iremos de compras... Vi los nuevos zapatos de Gucci que son de ensueño...

—No me gustan las compras y te pediría que no intentes llevarme de compras, me aburre muchísimo...

—¡Isabella!—le llamó la atención Emmett.

—Entiendo, Hermano. La sinceridad es el mal más atroz de la existencia...

—Concuerdo contigo—Se escuchó una voz demasiado sexy.

—No pedí que lo hicieras...—Le dijo mordaz la adolescente.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

—Dile a alguien que le importe.

—Ella es Tanya...

—Claro, la conquista del momento. De la que me habló Emmett.

—Isabella, compórtate.—Dijo Emmett—Lamento todo esto. Mi hermana es difícil.

—Esta bien. No volveré a abrir mi boca de nuevo y si lo hago, solo diré cosas de malos modos—Sonrió Isabella—Así que no me hagan preguntas. Por favor.

—Pasen, la mesa esta servida—Dijo Esme nerviosa.

—Isabella. ¿Qué edad tienes?—Quiso saber Tanya con una sonrisa tan falsa como ella misma.

—Edad suficiente como para saber que el vestido que usas es seguramente dos tallas más pequeñas de lo que deberías usar y que tus pechos son tan falsos como mi buen humor en estos momentos.—Dijo mordaz y ante el silencio de todos en el comedor, Alice Cullen rompió a reír escandalosamente.

—Sólo quise hacer una pregunta—Dijo Tanya mirándola con odio.

—Yo no te pregunto por tu creciente estómago, tú tampoco me pregunte por mi edad—Sonrió de lado—Te haré una pregunta, ya que tú me hiciste una. ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de Embarazo? ¿Es por eso que quieres estar con Edward? El interés mueve al mundo.

—Basta, Isabella.

—Claro, hermano...

—Yo me retiro—Dijo Tanya—Pediré un taxi.

Nadie dijo nada ya que Tanya no le permitió a nadie decir una sola palabra más, alegando estar avergonzada y humillada. Y por eso, Edward quedó al lado de Isabella y esta estaba más molesta.

—Tu comida es riquísima, Esme.

—Gracias, querido.

—Dime Isabella. ¿Estas de acuerdo con iniciar un tratamiento conmigo?—Pregunto el rubio.

—Contigo estaría dispuesta a iniciar cualquier cosa—Dijo de modo sugerente, haciendo que su hermano se ahogara con el vino que estaba tomando.—Pero los rubios no me agradan menos aquellos que quieren meterse en mi cabeza.

—¿Iniciaras un tratamiento con Jas?—Ese fue un curioso Edward.

—¿Iniciaras una relación con Tanya? Como eso no es de mi incumbencia, lo otro tampoco lo es para ti.

—Isabella, trato de ser amable.

—Tu eres de esos hombres que no piensa con el cerebro, Cullen.

—Según tú, ¿Con qué pienso?—La desafió algo cansado Edward.

—¿Realmente hace falta decir con que piensas? Basta ver tus gustos para saberlo. La mujer puede ser bonita y todo lo que quieras, realmente se vería hermosa sin las pestañas postizas y el exceso de maquillaje que lleva en su rostro...

—Siempre pensé igual...—Concordó Alice.

—Isabella, estas haciendo de todo para parecer desagradable. ¿Podrías comportarte?—Ese fue Emmett, nuevamente.

—Es que no puedo hablar de nada, si hasta lo del accidente saben. Como siempre tú se lo cuentas a todo el mundo. —Isabella sonrió ante el silencio de todo—Te dije que no quería venir. Te dije que para mi, los Cullen quieren algo de ti. Y ya perdí suficiente para que quieran apartarte de mi lado. Si algún día te apartan de mi lado será definitivamente, desapareceré de tu vida y haré todo lo posible para que no puedas dar conmigo.

—Isabella, tú eres mi hermanita.

—Tranquila cariño—Le dijo Rose.

—Rose, me quiero ir.

—Estas siendo caprichosa—Dijo Jasper.

—Tu eres poco ético por tu profesión y no sólo por ello...

—No entiendo...

—Que tienes o quieres tener una relación con una joven mucho menor que tu...

—Eso es asunto mio...

—Como es asunto mio si me quiero ir o no...

—¿Rose, qué piensas de la casa?—Pregunto Esme un poco tensa.

—Es hermosa, parece antigua y esta decorada impecable-mente.—Dijo Rose sonriendo.

—¿Y tú, Isabella?—Preguntó Carlisle.

Isabella intentó morderse la lengua para no ser desagradable pero estaba acumulando demasiado en su interior y esta noche sentía que estaba por estallar.

—Es hermosa... Excelente decoración, bien ubicada, con un hermoso paisaje. Lo mejor es que no hay vecinos molestos—Dijo sonriendo.

—Eso es lo más agradable— concordó Esme.

—Sobre todo porque grita "soy mejor que tú y por mi puedes besarme el cul...""

—ISABELLA—Grito Emmett.

—Esperaré en el coche. Ustedes pueden cenar tranquilos...

Isabella se fue, dejando todo en silencio...

—Eso fue interesante...—Dijo Edward susurrando.

—Lamento todo esto. Le dije a Isabella sobre el tratamiento y es por eso que se puso así. Lo siento.

—Además de su recaída que tuvo hace poco. Isabella tiene un temor muy grande a perder a Emmett.—dijo Rose.

—Lo entendemos. Es solo una niña...

—Una niña que ya va a cumplir los 18...—Dijo Emmett resoplando.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Isabella?—Quiso saber Edward.

—En el accidente en el que perdimos a nuestros padres, ella perdió más que a su propia familia. Se perdió a ella misma, con ello todo cambió, ya no es la pequeña Bella que solía sonreír y ser amable con todo el mundo, ella se volvió muy solitaria a causa de su problema de amnesia retrograda. Es que ella no recuerda ni el rostro de Charlie ni el de Renée que no sea por una fotografía. Y esta cansada de ser analizada por especialistas y que le digan que dados sus antecedentes no volverá a recordar.

—Desde entonces se ha esforzado por ser desagradable con todo el mundo y lo va logrando. En especial a los chicos que muestran interés en ella...

—De ellos no tengo que preocuparme. Ningún cerdo aprovechado se acerca a mi hermanita sin recibir un golpe en sus partes nobles. Pero tampoco es grato verla sola. Quiero decir, en la adolescencia es una época importante en la vida de una persona, en esta etapa nos equivocamos, cometemos locuras en nombre del amor, lo que es normal; pero mi hermana simplemente se niega a aceptar a un chico...

—No después de él...

—¿Él?—Preguntó Edward.

—Él fue un chico que estaba en un tratamiento con Isabella pero que murió por cáncer hace unos dos años.

—Mi hermana no pudo recuperarse de esa perdida. Él logró que mi hermana aceptara a Rose cuando no podía ni verla.

—Ella necesita un tratamiento...

—Lo sé, Jasper. Pero dice-lo a ella y que lo acepte, que acepte que esta enferma y que debe hacer un nuevo tratamiento cuando a tomado todas los tratamientos que le han dado.

—Llegó un momento en el que dijo basta y no quiso seguir intentándolo.

—Es por eso que hoy se comportó de tan mal modo. Entre los dos, ella suele ser la adulta... Pero cuando tiene una de sus crisis, no hay quien llegue a ella...

—¿Cómo va con sus crisis?

—Creo que tuvo esa crisis porque le dije que tendríamos que volver a Forks y ella no recuerda a nadie que conoció antes... Teme encontrarse con alguien y que ese alguien la reconozca y simplemente ella tenga su mente en blanco.

—La crisis más reciente fue por intentar recordar algo... Emmett y yo estábamos desesperados y es por ello que los llamamos.

—Tenía temperatura alta, insultaba a alguien, se que le hicieron demasiado daño, quisimos protegerla, que nadie le tuviera lastima pero ella siente que le tenemos lastima. Creo que es capaz de desaparecer al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Temo a que lo haga, Isabella cuando decide seguir a delante no mira atrás, si un día decide volar libre, jamás volvería a nosotros solo si tuviera un motivo suficientemente fuerte para volver pero mi hermana nunca se ha apegado a nada desde Jake, quien era su mejor y único amigo.

—¿Jake?—Pregunto Alice.

—Si, era un joven de la reserva que fue en busca de un tratamiento. Su familia eran amigos de mis padres...

—Pero si Isabella decide irse, no tiene como salir del país...—Dijo Esme.

—Allí te equivocas. Nuestros padres nos dejaron bien protegido, si Isabella lo quisiera podría viajar por todo el mundo por diez años y darse una vida llena de lujos y aun así le quedaría dinero... Mamá era una de las herederas de una poderosa familia italiana y que yo al decidir no seguir una carrera en economía, decidí que Isabella sería la Heredera de Renée

—Isabella dijo que si no había nada que la retuviera en el país que se iría a Italia y nuestro temor es que ella busque a esa parte de la familia.

—¿Qué familia es esa?—Dijo Carlisle.

—Son Los Vulturi, conocidos como un clan poderoso.

El silencio se hizo incomodo por mucho tiempo en donde siguieron cenando en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que nos propones para el tratamiento?—Preguntó Rose.

—Quisiera que empecemos con ella con unas consultas en donde le pregunte cosas y ella responda. Es simple si ella acepta lo que le propongo.

—Creo que mi hermana lo aceptara, ahora en estas vacaciones aunque sean cortas, podríamos ver que dice ella... Con el trabajo que tengo, creo que ella aceptara ir a la playa de la reserva al menos se lleva bien con los chicos de allí.

—¿Crees que ella quisiera un poco de postre? No ha probado su comida...

—No te preocupes, Esme. Bella no querrá volver por nada del mundo a la mesa... Lo siento, esperaba que ella se comportara y que al menos se haga amiga de Alice...

—No te preocupes, Emmett. Aun hay tiempo e Isabella será mi amiga—Dijo Alice segura.

—Suerte con eso, enana—Le dijo Edward.

—Me encantaría que Isabella sea mi hermanita...—Dijo Alice con ojos soñadores... Para después sonreír al ver la cara de todos los presentes—Yo se cosas que ustedes no.

—Creo que mas que Isabella, la que necesita un tratamiento eres tú, Alice...—Le dijo su hermano mayor.

La cena termino, Emmett y Rose se despidieron, Isabella sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a su hermano, aunque no lo quisiera.

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos...

Los invito a leer mis otros fics de esta pareja:

 ** _Mi verdad:_** Él la desea, desea su sangre, pero no quiere hacerle daño... Ella sólo le pide una noche, una noche que traerá consecuencias...[EN PROCESO]

 ** _Devuélveme lo que perdí: _** Pero nada volverá a ser como antes, aun no comprendo como hay madres que ponen como mas importante a un hombre que a su propia hija. Mi inocencia ya no puedo recuperar-la. Sólo busco que me devuelvan lo que perdí. Que me devuelvan a mi hijo... Occ. T/H


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus comentarios, aquellos que agregan a sus alertas y a sus historias los posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

 **AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.**

* * *

Bella: 18 años.  
Edward: 23 años.  
Emmett: 28 años.  
Rosse: 25 años.  
Alice: 18 años.  
Jasper: 25 años.

* * *

 _._  
 _No lo pude evitar y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, siempre arruinaba las cosa supuestamente importates pero me tenía sin cuidado._  
 _—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, niñata?_  
 _Escuche esa voz tan familiar a mi espalda y eso que sólo hace un momento conocí y volví a sonreír aun más divertida por la situación ¿Querrá pelea? Bueno, esto era la guerra ¿No?_  
 _—¿Tayna? ¿Verdad?—Dije su nombre así a drede—Así dijo que te llamabas el tal Edward luego de que te fueras._  
 _—Soy Tanya. ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Responde!_  
 _—Me aburres, de verdad que quieres seguir jodiendome._  
 _—No te metas conmigo, soy suficiente mujer, aun más que tú como para que Eddi me prefiera a mi._  
 _—¿Sabes acaso que con ese comentario y por más que creas ser hermosa, sólo muestras lo asquerosa que eres por dentro?—La vi enfurecer._  
 _—¡Cállate zorra!_  
 _—Cada quien juzga por su condición...—La vi enfurecer aun más, pasando por todo, ella dijo que yo era una zorra yo insinué que ella lo era, eso hizo que se abalanzara sobre mi—No porque tú le habrás tus piernas a cualquiera... Yo no lo haría, eso me aria tan golfa como tú._  
 _Intento pegarme pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que la esquive, en esos momentos, la vi caer en el barro y yo reí divertida, eso hizo que se enfureciera más, lo que debo admitir, me divertía a lo grande._  
 _Se levanto llena de lodo y se veía espantosa, logro tomarme del brazo, me lastimo con sus horribles uñas postizas, sólo sosteniéndome logro pegarme en el rostro para jalar de mi cabello con fuerza... Me reí, era escandalosa, no me podía creer que nadie de la casa se hubiese dado cuenta, por todo lo sagrado, gritaba como una puta. Me reí y eso sólo la hizo enfurecer._  
 _No quería que solamente ella se divirtiera, entonces la jale de su cabello, para mi sorpresa en mi mano quedo un mechón de cabello, tenía extensiones, me golpeo dos veces más en mi rostro, entonces cerré mi mano con fuerza, mucha fuerza y le di un golpe en su rostro, le seguí pegando. Ella me tiro al suelo para seguir pegandome, en ese momento las puertas de la casa Cullen se abrieron._  
 _—¡Isabella!—Escuche gritar a Emmett que corría hacia nsotras seguido de lo demás—¡Suelta a mi hermana!_  
 _Vi como alejaba a Tanya de mi y que la mujer estaba como una loca, mi hermano la sostenía con más fuerza de lo debido._  
 _—Sueltame, Maldito. Le enseñare a esta pendeja que no se jode conmigo..._  
 _Rose se acerco a mi y me tomo del menton,viendo un golpe, vi sus ojos dejar la preocupación para llenarse de furia, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y con una engañosa tranquilidad me miro..._  
 _—¿Estas bien, cariño?—Sólo baje la vista—Emmett, sueltala ahora mismo._  
 _Vi que mi hermano hacia lo que Rose le exigía y ante el asombro de todos, vimos como Rosalie Hale dejaba de ser la mujer perfecta para dejarle deformada la cara a Tanya y nadie la podía separar de su victima. Fue como si Rose quisiera atacarla directo a su yugular._  
 _—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearle la cabeza, zorra? Contesta...—No sólo una vez, la golpeo muchas veces más._  
 _—Tranquila, Rose, nena. Tenemos que atender a Isabella.—Sólo entonces se tranquilizo y volvió a mi lado para ver mi rostro._  
 _Tanya se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia Edward, intento abrazarlo pero él no se dejo._  
 _—Alquien podría explicarme, ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?_  
 _Se veía furioso._  
 _—Yo te juro que no tuve la culpa, Eddi. Fue ella quien me ataco—Edward me miró a mi esperando una explicación._  
 _—"No te metas conmigo, soy suficiente mujer, aun más que tú como para que Eddi me prefiera a mi"—Dije imitando la voz de Tanya y lo peor es que me salió igual a ella—Cullen, te aconsejo que domestiques a tu perra o lo que sea esta zorra. Al parecer, cree que todas las mujeres somos de su condición y perseguimos tu fortuna._  
 _—Eso es mentira...—Dijo entre lágrimas._  
 _—¡Basta, Tanya! Hace más de diez minutos un taxi podría haber llegado, has salido de la casa hace más de media hora y no tenías porque ir a donde estaba Isabella. No soy tuyo y no puedes esperar de mi que sea lo que esperas._  
 _—Yo..._  
 _No se atrevió a responderle._  
 _—Ya he llamado un taxi—Dijo Esme mirando a Tanya con reprobación—LLegar en cinco minutos._  
 _Leante mi mano y vi que tenia aun el cabellos de Tanya._  
 _—¡Que asco!—Lo tiré rápidamente._  
 _—Isabella—Me habló Rose—¿De verdad te encuentra bien?_  
 _—Si, sólo me duele la cabeza—Y no mentía._  
 _—Te lleváremos al hospital, cariño. Sólo espera un poco más._  
 _—Tene la ropa mojada, Alice puede prestarle algo de su ropa—Dijo Carlisle que miraba a Edward y Tanya, estaba enfadado._  
 _En eso llegó el taxi de Tanya, la vi irse furiosa. Nadie le siguió, sólo se fue._  
 _—Vamos a dentro, lamento este incidente—Dijo Esmme como si esto fuese su culpa._  
 _Todos la seguimos..._  
 _—¿Por qué?—Le pregunte a Rose con tristeza._  
 _—¿Por qué, qué cariño?—Vi la calidez en sus ojos._  
 _—¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?_  
 _—Porque te quiero cariño, todo lo que hago es por amor—Me susurro en el oido y beso mi frente.—¡Emmett!_  
 _La vi preocupada, Emmett se acerco a nosotros._  
 _—¿Qué sucede amor?_  
 _—Isabella... Bella, Bella tiene temperatura alta..._  
 _Emmett puso su mano en mi frente y vi que volvía a mirar a Rose preocupado..._  
 _—¿Qué sucede?—Pregnto Carlisle._  
 _—Mi hermana tiene mucha fiebre, Carlisle. Será mejor que la lleve al hospital._  
 _—No hijo, ella estará bien en casa. Aquí también estará rodeada de médicos y podremos tratarle de baja la fiebre..._

 _Todos se veían preocupados, llevaron a Isabella a un cuarto..._

* * *

 _Carlisle vio como todos acompañaron a Isabella al cuarto, detuvo a sus hijos un momento._  
 _—Alice, ve a buscar ropa para Isabella—La joven asintió, luego se volteo para mirar a su hijo—Edward, a mi despacho. Debemos hablar._  
 _Edward lo siguió en completo silencio, sabía que su padre estaba furioso. Carlisle se sentó en su lugar, esperando que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, lo miro de forma reprobatoria y se dispuso hablar._  
 _—Hijo, sabes que nunca me he metido en tu vida personal, no más de lo debido. Eres un adulto y ya estas preparado para tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero el comportamiento de esa mujer, Tanya, fue más que inapropiado._  
 _—Lo sé padre... Créeme que lo sé._  
 _—Lo que quiero decirte es que, o sólo nos dio mala impresión... Sino que provoco y agredio a una jovencita... —Dijo Carlisle frustrado—¿Qué le hubiese sucedido a Isabella si nosotros no hubiéramos salido? Piensa bien hijo, elije a tus novias o a tus aventuras pero mantenlas lejos de casa, no quiero más mujeres de una semana en casa, creo que debes esperar a la indicada y cuando estés seguro, allí si, tráela a casa para que convivamos con ella._  
 _—No se volverá a repetir, padre—Le dijo Edward avergonzado._  
 _—Esa niña tiene derecho a denunciar a Tanya... Ahora esta enferma, has escuchado de boca de Emmett y también por nosotros, la situación delicada de Isabella—Dijo enfadado—Sabes lo que significa esa joven para Emmett, ahora... No se que hacer, Edward._  
 _—Podríamos emezar por decirle la verdad, dile a Emmett que sospechas que él puede ser Matt, dile tus sospechas..._  
 _—Si hago eso, sólo le estaría dando la razón a la niña, le estaría quitando lo único que tiene en esta vida. Debemos esperar a que inicie su tratamiento con Jasper._  
 _El silencio reino entre ambos..._

* * *

 _Esme preparaba el agua para que Isabella tomara un baño, Rose la estaba ayudando..._  
 _—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?_  
 _—Me siento mareada. ¿Y Emmett? ¿Dónde está?—Rose le sonreía tiernamente._  
 _—Esta afuera con el resto..._  
 _—Yo, no quise hacer eso... Ella se acerco a mi... ¿Por qué hay personas que tratan a otras como si fuesen juguetes de su propiedad? ¿Es así como trato a Emmett?—A Esme se le estremecio el corazón, al saber los motios de la pelea, al fin lo sabía... Tanya, esa mala mujer lo había provocado. Era hora de hablar seriamente con su hijo._  
 _—Tráquila cariño, no te preocupes por ello. Todo estará bien—Isabella sólo asintió ante las palabras de Esme._  
 _Con ayuda se baño y después de ponerse la ropa que le presto Alice, se fue a acostar..._  
 _—Bella... Hoy nos quedaremos aquí. Mañana volveremos a casa, tienes que estar tranquila, cielo. Nosotros te cuidaremos—Le dijo Emmett tomando su mano y la de Rose._  
 _Todos los que presenciaban la escena, veían como ellos actuaban como padres para la joven. Ya que sabían que la chica tenía problemas y que estaba sola en el mundo._  
 _—¿Tienes sueño?—Bella asintio, Rose hizo que ella recostara su cabeza en su piernas y le acariciaba el cabello—No te preocupes, duerme. Cuando despiertes todo estará bien._  
 _Así Isabella cerró sus ojos._

* * *

 _._  
 _—Alice, no la despiertes.—La reprendió su hermano mayor._  
 _—Pero, Edward... Su fiebre aún no ha bajado, ella debe despertar._  
 _Al escuchar a os hermanos Cullen, ella abrió los ojos para ver como Edward se marchaba del cuarto._  
 _—Al fin despiertas. ¿Quieres agua? Debes tener mucha sed— Entonces le alcanzo un vaso de agua._  
 _—Gracias. ¿Dónde están Emmett y Rose?_  
 _—Estan descanando.—Isabella hizo el intento de levantarse—No te levantes, estas aún delicada y debes guardar reposo._  
 _—No, necesito levantarme—Entonces vio como Alice salía corriendo en busca de alguien quien le ayudara._  
 _Bella busco el baño, quería ir al baño... Recordó lo ocurrido ayer y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, debería mejorar su resistencia, se reprocho._  
 _—Isabella—Escuchó que Edward le llamaba—¿Dónde estás?_  
 _—No me fui al país de las maravillas—Le dijo mordaz— ¿Qué quiere?_  
 _—Venía a ver cómo te encuentras. Alice dejo que la fiebre aun no baja y..._  
 _Entonces sucedió, Edward hizo un rápido movimiento para impedir que ella se golpeara porque era evidente que estaba mareada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, envueltos en un silencio algo incomodo, observándose el uno al otro y viendo sus propio reflejo en los ojos del otro._  
 _—¿Es normal?_  
 _—¿Qué?—Pregunto él confundido._  
 _—¿Es normal que haya personas que tratan a otras como si fuesen juguetes de su propiedad? Es así como actúa aquella mujer. Pero creo que así actuo también yo, con Emmett. La sola comparación me hizo dar asco._  
 _—Algunos son así, Isabella—Admitió él—Son los celos o quizás el egoísmo._  
 _—No quiero parecerme a ella. No quiero tener extensiones..._  
 _Edward se rió divertido. Si, Isabella Swan era una dulce niña en un cuerpo de mujer. Negó con su cabeza ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Entonces la ayudo a volver a la cama. Ella debía descansar._  
 _—¿Así que eres celosa? Y con tu hermano.—Le mostró una sonrisa torcida._  
 _Escucho voces que se acercaban y decidió alejarse, no querían que nadie supiera del interés que sentía por aquella dulce niña a la que jamás podría tener, porque sabía que aun tenía la mente de una pequeña pero el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero su corazón... ¿Corazón de niña o corazón de mujer?_

* * *

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, PONER EN SUS ALETRAS Y FAVORITOS ESTA HISTORIA...

* * *

Advertencia: Posibles horrores de ortografía, no tengo BETA. Con una trama propia de mi estilo al escribir. 

* * *

Próximamentete, esta historia estará en revisión. Para corregir la cacografía.

* * *

Edward estaba aquí, hable con él y se separo de mi al escuchar voces.  
— ¿Cómo amanecio mi princesa adorada?—Sonreí ti-midamete.  
—Duele un poco la cabeza y al volver del baño me sentí un poco mareada. Pero ya estoy bien, Emmett.—Dije.  
—Alice dijo que aun tienes fiebre—Se acercó más a mi para tocarme la frente—Creo que tiene razón, deberas hacer reposo, Isabella.  
—¿Y Rose?  
—Fue a buscar algunas cosas en casa, creo que nos quedaremos aquí...  
—Pero Em...  
—Pero nada señorita Swan... Usted tiene que mejorar...—Lo mire un poco enfadada.  
—Soñe con mamá...—Emmett me miro sorprendido.  
—Escuche su voz, que me decía tantas cosas... —Mire a donde estaba Edward, no quería que el escuchara lo que le quería preguntar a Emmett, pero parecia distraido, así que me atreví a hablarle— ¿Crees que papá y mamá quisieron irse?  
—¿A qué te refieres, Isabella?—No me entendió, ¿Cómo podía hacer para que me comprendiera mejor?  
—¿Si tú crees que papá y mamá quisieron morirse?  
—No mi niña, ellos tenían mucho por lo que vivir. Sólo se nos adelantaron un poco...  
—¿Quieres decir que yo podría verlos?  
—No lo sé. Nadie pude decirnos eso, cariño. Ahora a descansar...—Lo vi sonreirme, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.  
—Perdón...  
—¿Por qué cariño? Tu no hiciste nada malo...  
—Es que hice que tu te pusieras triste...  
—No Isabella. Si tu quieres hablar de papá y mamá siempre estaré disponible para lo que tú quieras saber...  
—Pero también te pones triste, no quiero hacerte sentir triste...—Suspire un poco cansada para dirigir mi mirada hacia el verde del bosque — Quisiera tener recuerdos y no suponer ni estar imaginando como serían sus voces.  
—Por eso quisiera que inicies un tratamiento con Jasper —Trato de convencerme nuvamente.  
—Es un charlatan caro, no quiero hablar con él...—Me di cuenta qu Edward nos estaba mirando, me puse roja—Me hace sentir vergüenza...  
—Jasper es todo un profecional, Isabella.  
—Puede serlo, pero a mi no me inspira esa confianza que se necesita para asistir a una terapia...  
—¿No quieres curarte, princesa?  
—Si, pero no a ese costo... Y no hablo de dinero... Tenemos suficiente y lo sé. Al menos de eso soy consciente.  
—Isabella, todos dicen que es uno de los especialistas mas capacitado que puedas encontrar en el país.  
—Entonces tendré que buscar otro especialista fuera del país...—Contra-ataco ella. Ante la mirada incrédula de los dos hombres.  
—¿Qué me quieres decir, Isabella?  
—Nada.—Esquive su mirada lo más que pude. Bien sabía que cuando me ponía así, ni él ni Rose podían conmigo.  
—Quiero saberlo, eres mi hermanita...—Buen punto... Hermano mayor.  
—Cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad quiero irme a Italia...  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Y debo suponer que quisieras que tanto Rose como yo te acompañemos...  
—No, ya hicieron mucho por mi. Quisiera saber más de mamá, el lugar en donde creció, ver a la familia que no conozco y se que no puedo pedirles que dejen sus vidas por mi. Ya lo hicieron por mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero curarme...  
—Pero, nacimos en este pueblo...  
—Suficiente razón para no volver... Aunque alla sido así, este lugar no me trae ni siquiera gratos recuerdos, sólo me provoca dolor de cabeza...  
—Pero al menos acepta que Jasper te trate hasta entonces...  
—No le tengo confianza...  
—Sólo será una temporada...  
—¿Eres consciente de que podría atentar verbalmente contra él en múltiples ocasiones? Y sólo para avergonzarlo...  
—Te pediria que no lo hicieras...  
—¿Sabes que no puedo prometer nada? Más si ya se de donde torturarlo...  
—Si... ¿Qué le sabes a Jasper?  
—No seas cotilla. No te daré el gusto de ser el primero en molestarle...  
—Isabella...  
—Si voy a terapia con el rubio endemoniado... ¿Crees que dejaras de preguntarme si permito que me trate...?  
—Si...  
—Entonces prepara una consulta...—Lo mire ceñuda—Me estas manipulando porque eres consciente de que estoy enferma...  
La risa de Emmett se escucho por toda la habitación...  
—Pero ya accediste—Me dijo victorioso.  
—Ahora no te diré lo que descubrí de Jasper...—Y le mostré la lengua en un gesto ta infantil...  
—Ya me lo dirás... Ahora ire por tú desayuno...  
—No quiero comer.  
—Tienes...  
—No me apetece.  
—Es por tu salud...  
—Me alimento todos los día y estoy enferma...  
—No quise decir eso...  
—Pero es la verdad...  
—No puedo contigo...  
—Pero aun así me quieres...  
Escuche de pronto que alguien tenía un ataque de tos... Edward... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él? Emmett estaba aquí y se reía de que ahora estuviese roja, mi rostro ardía de vergüenza... Sólo Rose estaba conmigo, cuando Emmett me molestaba.  
—Me tengo que ir a trabajar...—Dijo Edward—Hoy tengo que ir al hospital...  
Esta era una familia de médicos, me recordé... Luego tendría que hacer un recordatorio de que al elegir una carrera, jamás optara por medicina... Menos por una carrera que estudiara la mente humana... Maldito rubio endemoniado... Ahora tendré que ir a su consultorio... Pero lo haré sufrir... Creo que los Cullen aun no tienen idea de eso. Sonreí para mi misma.  
—Emmett desde el planeta tierra... Isabella, la marcianita, nos está privando de su visita... Se fue a la luna...  
—Callate, Emmett.  
—Bueno, que te mejores Isabella.  
Entonces Edward se fue a trabajar.  
—¿No tienes que trabajar tú también?  
—Si, pero tengo un paciente... Es un poco problemática...  
—Vete a trabajar... Yo estaré bien...  
Le di la espalda y cerré mis ojos... Quería descansar aun más... y así me quede dormida...

* * *

Emmett estaba preocupado, Rose ya había regresado... Estaban con Isabella que se removía inquieta en su cama... Y la temperatura no bajaba.  
—¿Crees que deberíamos llevarla al hospital?  
—Es lo mejor... pero ella odia el hospital...  
—Lo sé... Entonces me ayudaras a darle una ducha. Habla con Esme y dile que Isabella sigue enferma...  
Emmett bajo coorriendo las escaleras, Esme estaba en la cocina...  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Isabella sigue enferma...  
—Traquilizate muchacho... Los remedios ya la van a ayudar... Tu hermana se pondrá bien...  
—Rose quiere bañarla...  
—Voy a ayudarle...

* * *

En la tarde los Cullen llegaron... Edward y Carlisle se extrañaron por no ver a Esme en la cocina, ella amaba cocinar... Supusieron que estaba con Isabella.  
—¿Esme?  
—Carlisle—Esme bajaba las escaleras—Isabella sigue enferma, no pudimos bajarle la fiebre...  
—Voy a verla...  
Todos fueron a su cuarto...  
—Ha estado hablando, delirando...—Murmuro Emmett—Nunca debí aceptar volver, es eso lo que la tiene tan preocupada... Mi hermana no quiere recordar, Carlisle... No quiere...  
—Tranquilizate, hijo. Sabes qe con el historial clínico de Isabella esto es normal...  
—Pero pasan los años y no mejora...—Rose se acerco a Isabella acariciando su frente...—No quiso alimetarse...Si vuelvo a ver a esa perra, ahora si... La matare... No quiero ni que se cruce por mi camino... Esa puta tiene la culpa... Isabella estaba bien...  
—Rose... Ella se pondrá bien...  
—Es que esto es demasiado...—Rose estaba conlágrimas en los ojos—Ella ya ha sufrido bastante... Cariño, te prometo que nadie te lastimara mientras yo viva.  
Rose siguió hablandole a Isabella. Esperaba que pudiese escucharla...

* * *

Isabella abrió por fin sus ojos... Ya estaba casi recuperada... Pero no por completo.  
—¿Ya estas bien?—La voz de Edward la saco de sus pensamientos.—Que bueno que al fin te recuperaste...  
—¿Dóde esta Rose y Emmett?—Aquel hombre la intimidaba. Y en estos momentos él estaba demasiado cerca de ella.  
—Fueron a comer, ya regresan... Mañana tienes tu primera consulta con Jasper. Para entonces ya estaras mejor...  
—Sólo de escucharlo, quiero seguir enferma...  
La observo un momento y no dijo nada más...

* * *

Ya había llegado el día de la consulta y yo para mi desgracia estabaperfecta de salud... En el consultorio había muchos pacientes, si... Empeaba a creer que este era un pueblo de locos... ¿Por qué sino Jasper tendría un consultorio aquí? Observe a todos y lo peor... Yo era la primera en la lista...  
—Señorita Swan... Puede pasar...  
Arrastre mis pies durante los cinco metros que me separaban de esa puerta, en donde estaba aquel rubio del demonio...  
—Isabella—Me senté en la silla frente a él— ¿Cómo estas hoy? Supe que estabas enferma.  
—Bien...  
—Bueno... Te haré preguntas de índole personal...—Jasper tomo apuntes de lo que estabamos hablando— ¿Cómo te sientes con tu familia?  
—Bien.  
—¿Cómo es tu relación con tu hermano y su novia?  
—Buena... Rose es Rose.  
—¿Qué te parece el pueblo?  
—Una porquería...—Me reí un poco.  
—¿Qué te parecen los Cullen?  
—Esconden algo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque nadie ayuda a otro sin esperar algo a cambio.  
—¿Qué podrían ganar ellos con ayudarles?  
—No lo sé... Pero se que buscan algo y pienso descubrirlo.  
—Cuando lo descubras, me cuentas...  
—Por supuesto...  
Él como Emmett y Rose no me creían... Y este rubio endemoniado quería tratarme cuando no m creía...  
—¿Cómo lo llevas con respeto a tu recuerdos?  
—No poseo ninguna antes de despertarmeen un hospital.  
—¿Quieres recordar?  
—Si, si eso ayuda.  
—¿Cómo te sientes al vivir co los Cullen temporalmente?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Seguiras creyendo que quieren algo a cambio?  
—Por supuesto. ¿Qué mas buscarían...?  
—¿Quizás dos excelentes doctores en puestos vacios?...  
—No lo dudo. Pero hay algo más.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ellos le consiguieron el trabajo para Emmett, pero como Rose y yo también veníamos en el paquete...  
—¿Estás queriéndome decir que ellos aceptaron a Rose sólo por Emmett?  
—Sí.  
— Explícame...  
—Sólo escuche al Doctor Cullen cuando habló con Emmet. Se expreso de tal modo que entendí que Rose sólo venía en el paquete y que por ende, debía darle un trabajo.  
—Lo que dices es muy grave, Isabella. ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?  
—Es mi palabra contra la de ellos, el tiempo me dará la razón, lo sé.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Un sexto sentido...—El sonrió... Otro incrédulo más...  
El tiempo se termino, por suerte.  
—Ya es hora. No veremos la próxima semana. Cuídate, Isabella.  
Salí sin despedirme... No mire atrás y fui con Emmett.  
—¿Ya esta?  
—Si.  
—¿Qué te dijo Jasper?  
—Dijo que no regrese más...  
—¿Eso te dijo?—Me miro frunciendo el ceño.  
—Debo volver la próxima semana.  
—Vamos entonces.  
Me fui con él. Nuevamente a la casa de los Cullen. Ya quería quedarme en mi casa, al menos era mía. Odiaba a la gente falsa. La odiaba con todo mi ser.

* * *

Todos los cullen estaban en el despacho, Emmett también estaba allí y Rose estaba cuidando de Isabella.  
—Jasper dijo que ella cooperó con él en la primera consulta...  
—Espero que siga así. Mi hermana algunas veces lo pone díficil...  
—¿Crees que Jasper pueda conseguir alguna mejoria?—Pregunto Esme.  
—Jasper es muy bueno—Dijo Alice.  
—Pero Isabella muy terca—Aporto Edward.—Y pienso que los cullen no le agradamos.  
—Así es. Ella odia lo econocido. Pero que quiera recrdar es un avance.  
—Leí sobre lo que tiene Isabella. Hay muchos casos de perdida de memoria pero ellos se curan.  
—Mi hermana es un caso especial... Una parte de ella quiere recordar y otra no. Ambas partes estan en coflicto. Tiene miedo a lo que se va a enfrentar si recuerda todo.  
—Si, debe ser duro...  
—El accidente es lo que más le cuesta—Emmett camino sin descanso, estaba ansioso.—No creo que fuese buena idea volvr aaquí. Me arrepiento de haber venido pero no puedo seguir haciendo cambios bruscos en su vida. Para ella es muy dificil todo esto. Creo que...  
—¿No te parece mejor que se muden a esta casa?—Todos miraron atenamente a Esme.  
—Ella no aceptara.  
—Pero debes pensar en su salud. Si tu y Rose estan trabajando, no podrán atenderla. En cambio, aquí ustedes estaran tranquilos...  
—Emmett, creo que mi esposa tiene razón. Piensa por un momento en Isabella. Será lo mejor para todos...  
Y así fue como Isabella se fue a vivir con los Cullen, confirmando cada día más sus sospechas...

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

S...

A

Q

U

Í...


	7. Chapter 7

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

Lamento los posibles y existentes horrores de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en re-edicción.

* * *

Bella: 17 años.  
Edward: 25 años.  
Emmett: 27 años.  
Rosse: 27 años.  
Alice: 18 años.  
Jasper: 27 años.

* * *

Me había quedado sola, sin nadie con quien verdaderamente poder contar, Esme Cullen y su hija no contaban ya que ellas querían robarme a mi hermano y aunque lo quisiera impedir no lo podía evitar.  
Emmett y Rose se fueron a trabajar como lo hicieron Carlisle y Edward Cullen, los cuatro trabajaban en el hospital del pueblo.  
No salí del cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, me escuse de un malestar estomacal, es que me es difícil estar sola en el mundo y contar únicamente con mi hermano a tener toda una gran familia que pretenden cuidarte por sus propios intereses, no porque tu le importes.  
Creo que el error de los Cullen radica en que ellos piensan que soy sólo una niña, quizás lo sea, pero los niños son muy perceptivos...  
Se bien que ellos quisieran que yo se la pusiera fácil, pero no. De ningún modo, antes tendría que morir, volver a nacer mil veces antes que consiguieran que yo me tragara ese cuento de la familia unida que solo quieren ayudar.  
Escuche un golpecito en la puerta, le dije que pasara, puse mi mejor cara de dormida...  
—Bella, disculpa si te he despertado—Esme y Alice entraron en el cuarto que yo usaba.— Jasper ha llamado para pasar tu cita con el para mañana...  
— Con él tengo que ir la proxima semana, aun no han pasado los siete días que lo vi, solo pasaron tres...  
—Jasper tiene que atender un asunto familiar ese día...— Trato de convencerme Esme.  
—Si el no puede adaptarse a mis tiempos, tendré que buscar otro especialista. Yo no mezclo lo que me obligan a hacer con lo que quiero hacer—Me voltie para no mirarlas.  
—Isabella, podrías cooperar...  
—Pides mucho.  
—No seas caprichosa, debes de ir a terapia con Jasper, así puedas curarte.  
—Nunca dije que quisiera hacer tal cosa en este pueblo del demonio—Le dije cortante.  
—Isabella no hables así, este es el pueblo de tus padres...  
—Padres que ni siquiera recuerdo, quizás eran tan malos como para dejarme completamente sola, porque hasta a Emmett ustedes me lo quieren arrebatar.—Le respondí mordaz, nunca antes había hablado así, como si mis padres fueran unos desnaturalizados que quisieron morirse y dejarme sola.  
—No sabes lo que dices. Vamos niña, levantate que ya van a volver Emmett y Rose. Debes dejar de ser tan caprichosa, no eres una niña chiquita...

* * *

Emmett, Rose, Edward y Carlisle iban llegando a la casa, entre bromas y risas después de un arduo día de trabajo en donde cada uno tuvo que lidiar con sus propios pacientes...  
Cuando los cuatros se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar un grito, Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió escaleras arriba seguidos de cerca por los otros tres. Al llegar de donde provenía el escandalo, él entro y observo con horror la escena. Alice se veía angustiada, mientras Esme trataba de tranquilizar a Isabella.  
Rose dejo salir un pequeño grito de horror al ver a Isabella con el rostro cubierto de sangre, lo primero que hizo fue correr en busca del botiquin médico, Emmett corrió al lado de su hermana pero esta lo aparto de su lado de forma brusca...  
—¿Qué sucedio?—Quiso saber Carlisle.  
—Le dijimos que jasper quería adelantar su cita con ella por problemas familiares y se puso así—Dijo Esme—Dice que Jasper debe ser el que se tiene que adaptar a ella y no al revés.  
Emmett volvió a intentar acercarse pero fue nuevamente alejado, Isabella no le permitió ni que se acerque, ni siquiera a Rose. Se alteraba ante el mínimo paso para tener contacto con ella.  
—Isabella, tienes sangre en la cara. Dejanos curarte, pequeña...  
—No soy una niña...  
—Se que estas enfadada desde que tuviste que quedarte aquí—Trato de decirle Carlisle...  
—No, ustedes piensan que soy una maldita caprichosa y porque soy menor de edad quieren obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo...  
—¿Quien te dijo eso?—Pregunto Edward.  
—Ella—Señalo a Esme.  
Todos se quedaro impresionados y miraron a Esme...  
—Solo le dije lo de Jasper.  
—Me llamaste caprichosa, insinuaste que soy una puta carga para mi hermano—Le grito.  
Isabella corrió a tomar una campera y con el rostro aun cubierto de sangre, esquivo a todos y salió corriendo, sólo se escucho un fuerte golpe de la puerta cereandose...  
Cuando los Cullen, Emmett y Rose llegaron a la puerta, nadie la vio, sólo se asustaron. Isabella no conocia nada allí, al menos no recordaba absolutamente nada y eso asusto a su hermano.  
—Debo ir a buscarla. Además esta lloviendo. No quiero que se enferme—Decía Emmett desesperado.  
Tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue en él, esperanzado de que ella estuviese cerca de la carretera. Esme y Carlisle hicieron lo mismo, sólo que ellos fueron detrás de Emmett.  
—Alice y Rose, Ustedes dos quedensen aquí por si ella regresa.  
—¿Dónde iras?—Pregunto Alice.  
—No se, Alice. Debemos encontarla, no quiero que por un malentendido todo se arruine.  
—No hay señal para los teléfonos móvil—Diijo Rose alterada, volviendo a entrar a la casa para comprobar que Emmett había dejado su teléfono allí.  
—Ve al bosque—Susurro Alice.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Nadie fue allí, si tan solo ella siguió la carretra ya la habrían encontrado—Volvió a decir Alice.  
—Muy bien, quizás hasta haya dejado un rastro...—Dijo Edward para luego agregar—Si regresan, no les digas a donde fui, no quiero preocuparles.  
Edrward salió corriendo para a tras de la casa en donde encontró un huella de zapatilla que eran similares a los de Isabella. Siguió despacio, sin resultado, aunque se apresurara no lograba alcanzarla, debía correr bástate rápido para no dejarse alcanzar.

* * *

Emmett manejaba despacio, no encontro a su hermana, pero bien sabía que esa niña podía ser rápida para huir si se sentía molesto o presionada, pero ni al llegar al pueblo y preguntar en unos pocos lugares pudo dar con alguien que la haya visto.  
Ya se encontraba desesperado cuando decidió llamar a casa de los Cullen pero no encontró su movil.  
Decidió volver a buscarlo, quizás su hermana se fue por el otro lado, bien podía haberlo hecho. Emmett recordó que el móvil de Isabella se había mojado y se recrimino por no darle otro.

* * *

Carlisle estaba preocupado, Esme también...  
—Quizás no medí lo que dije—Dijo Esme hablando después de mucho tiempo en silencio.  
—Esa chica esta muy unida a Matt—Le dijo Carlisle a su mujer.—El resultado del ADN dio positivo, Emmett en mi hijo.  
Esme sonrió feliz, al fin había encontrado a su sobrio, aquel niño que creyo perido.  
—Pero Emmett aun no lo sabe.—Dijo Carlisle—Y con lo de Isabella, creo que tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto.  
—Ellos ya pusieron la fecha para su boda, será al terminar el año escolar. Quizás para entonces Isabella este un poco mejor...

* * *

Edward corría cada vez más rápido, estaba cansándose pero algo le decía que debía apresurarse, que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder, entonces fue que observo para su horror como Isabella estaba al borde de un abismo.  
Sin pensarlo corrió para detenerla y fue en ese momento, fue precisamente e ese momento en el que estaba por tirarse cuando él la alejo del peligro...  
—¡Acaso te volviste loca!—Le grito.

— ...

—¡Contesta!

— ...

— Eres una maldita hipócritas. Deja de hacerte la víctima y has algo productivo para salir a delante—Edward estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de su agarre tan posesivo, que ha había hecho quedar de espalda a un árbol y que estaban a punto o que él estaba a punto de besarla.  
En su furia o su desesperación, se acerco mas y la beso, no se detuvo a pensar, ni a meditar de que quizás ella era demasiado joven para él, haria lo que tanto deseaba hacer y luego afrontaría las consecuencia de sus actos.  
Probo sus labios manchados de sangre y fue así como la pego a su cuerpo nuevamente, la abrazo y beso la cabeza de la chica que estaba en sus brazos, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.  
Pero quiso ver que ella se encontrara bien, entonces saco de su bolsillo algunas cosas que había llevado para cuando la encontrara... Entonces la llevo aun mas lejos de allí, en donde no pudiera caer.  
Le limpio el rostro despacio, cuidando no golpearla... Se horrorizo al ver el profundo corte por el que estaba sangrando...  
—¿Cómo te hiciste esto, cariño?

— ...

—Tendremos que soturar la herida que tienes en tu cabeza—Le dijo preocupado.  
—¿Dónde estamos,Edward?—Le pregunto ella.  
—En el bosque, muy lejos de casa.—Le dijo sonriendo, entonces la cargo en sus brazos—Vamos, tenemos que volver.  
Edward camino con ella en brazos y poco a poco volvieron a la casa, entonces se encontraron con toda la familia y con Emmett y Rose... Edward la llevo a dentro, al cuarto, esperando a que ella se bañara. Al salir del baño, ella espero a que alguién le curara el lastimado que no recordaba como se lo había hecho.  
Para su asombro, Edward solo había dicho que la había encontrado perdida en el bosque sin rumbo especifico.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
—¿Qué?  
—Mentir por mi... ¿Por qué?  
—Es complicado, la verdad—Le dijo mientras cocia la herida.—Ya esta.  
Después le puso un medicamento...  
—Ahora estaras perfecta. Recuerda que debes descansar. Mañana debes ver a Jasper—Esa vez ella no respondió—¿Jasper te cae mal?  
—No, es extraño. Me provoca una sensación similar a Rose, la sensación de antes. No se explicarlo.  
—Pero mañana tendras que verlo...

* * *

—Hola Isabella, me informaron que hubo un incidente el día de ayer. Creo que no hemos avanzado nada. Mas bien, empiezo a creer que estamos retrocediendo.

— ...

—Isabella, ¿No vas a hablarme?

— ...

—Con que, esas tenemos. ¿No?

— ...

—¿Qué hice para que estes moesta conmigo?

— ...

—¿Puedo hacer algo para splucionarlo?

— ...  
—¿Quieres hablar de algo en particular?

—...  
—Bueno, pasaremos el tiempo en silencio.

Y ese día, Isabella no hablo, no quiso decir nada.

* * *

Emmett no sabía como sentirse, debería sentirse molesto por lo que hacia Isabella, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo callado, pero estaba molesto. Su hermana no se estaba tomando en serio lo del tratamiento y eso no era bueno.  
Su herida en la cabeza, no saber como se la hizo, todo esa suma era el resultado de su preocupación, de sus miedos y empezaba a tener los peores temores de su vida.  
Comenzaba a pensar que algo había hecho mal, que todo era mucho para él solo, aunque ahora tenía a Rose. Ella era alguien muy especial y lo sabía.  
—¿Por qué no quiso hablar? No la entiendo.  
—No te preocupes, Emmett. No puedo presionarla a que hable cuando no desea, es parte del tratamiento y se que no podre ganarme su confianza como todo lo esperábamos. Ella quiere recuperarse pero no conmigo.—Dijo Jasper.  
—Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer en este caso?—Pregunto Rose.  
—Debemos darle su tiempo y su espacio, no es fácil afrontar los cambios que ha vivido en tan poco tiempo. Ella debe adaptarse a todo su entorno, lo que por lo que he podido notar le es difícil. Tiene un grado de dificultad, no sólo su personalidad, sino que ella tiene muchos complejos y temores. No podemos tomarla a la ligera, aunque sea el mínimo, una palabra mal entendida o un malentendido podría provocar que ella se aparte aun más de ustedes.  
—¿Por eso se comporta así?  
—Si y no. El comportamiento de Isabella va ha cambiar con el tiempo. Lo que ella necesita es recordar eso que tanto la atormenta. Quizás lo que quiere no recordar es a sus padres y los motivos por los que murieron. Es un caso difícil. Ella necesita sentirse cómoda.

* * *

Tiempo después.  
Los incidentes dejaron de ocurrir, Isabella y Alice habían comenzado hace ya una semana su ultimo año de preparatoria.  
—Yo quiero seguir diseño de modas—Hablaba Alice.  
— Que bien.  
—¿Y tu?  
—No se.  
—Como siempre, la mujer de pocas palabras. ¿Puedes creer que hace unos días encontré a mi hermano observandote mucho durante la cena?  
—Creo haberlo escuchado.  
—Vamos, Bella. Piensa lo lindo que sería tenerme a i de cuñada. Sólo piénsalo, Bells. Sabes que te encantaria—Decía la chica de modo soñaora.  
—Sigue soñando, Cullen.  
—¿Qué tenemos de malo los Cullen?  
—Tu hermano, mujeriego.  
—Pero ya no ve a nadie, solo vive para el trabajo y regresa a casa temprano. Piénsalo Bella. Creo que mi hermano te ama. Aunque Emmett podría matarlo—Sorio Alice.  
—Ya Alice...  
—Bueno, ¿Dime, Newtón sigue insinuándote que le gustas?—Pregunto Alice preocupada.  
—Newton puede ir a besarle el trasero de Emmettt.  
—Auch. ¿Por que? Dime.—Quiso saber.  
—Vamos, ya vinieron por nosotras.

* * *

Isabella Pov.  
Mi proclamada nueva mejor amiga Alice me miraba divertida, ya que su hermano, según su loca imaginación, había quedado prendado de mis irresistibles encantos. Ya estaba planeando nuestra boda, la recepción seria en la casa de su familia, ya que había espacio de sobra y una vista hermosa. Daba pequeños saltos a mi alrededor y eso que ni siquiera habíamos entrado a su casa, mientras en mi interior yo rogaba porque Edward no escuchara nada, después de estacionar su Volvo, rápidamente se unió a nosotras, no mostró señal de haber escuchado  
nada. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero el hermano de Alice me resultaba atractivo por el solo hecho de parecerse a alguien, reconocía sus rasgos de alguien cercano, en este momento no recordaba bien de quien, aunque ya me daba una idea. Edward Cullen me recodaba a mi hermano Emmett Swan. Como el caballero que se supone que seria, haberío la puerta de la casa y nos dejo entrar primero. El regreso había sido en silencio, Alice hablaba de la boda de mi hermano...  
Pensé en todo lo que me dijo y recordé esa vez en la que él me beso, no lo recordaba o no quería, solo pensaba en todo lo pasado ese día, la confusión en mi cabeza y otras tantas cosas que me atormentaban.  
Deje de tratarme con Jasper, soló asistía a terapia para una hora de silencio.  
—Isabella ¿Estas bien?—Escuche la vos de él.  
—Sólo me duele la cabeza—Le dije, para luego irme.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere Newton contigo?—Pregunto.  
—Quiere molestrame. Desde el principio fue un dolor de cabeza...  
¿Por qué me preguntaba esto ahora? No lo entendía, no comprendía a Edward Cullen, ni a su loca familia. Luego la mentalmente mal era yo... Por favor.

* * *

Esme se veía sumamente preocupada, tenía una cierta sospecha. Su hijo volvía a andar con una mujer y no quería que se tratara de Tanya. Ella odiaba a Tanya, lo cierto es que no sabía como decirlo, las veces que la había encontrado en el pueblo se dio cuenta que era despreciable.  
—Edward—Su hijo entraba a su casa de madrugada—Se que ya eres mayor de edad hijo, pero me preocupas. ¿Sigues viendo a esa mujer?  
—¿A quién?  
—A Tanya. Ella no me agrada. No solo por lo que le hizo a Isabella. Por Dios, hijo... Sen atrevio a golpear a una pobre niña, eso dice todo de ella.  
—Si, madre. Volví con Tanya. Prometí no traer a ninguna mujer a la casa y estoy cumpliendo, es por eso que he decidido continuar con mi vida alejados de todos ustedes.  
—Comprendo hijo. Pero fíjate bien a cual mujer te vas a fijar. No quisiera que luego te arrepientas por tomar tan rápido una decisión que puede cambiar para siempre tu vida. Aun eres joven y lo entiendo, comprendo que quieras divertirte y salir con tus amigas, pero que sea una dirversion sana, hijo—Sonrió ella maternalmente—Ahora, anda. Ve a dormir. Mañana llegan los papeles de la investigación...

* * *

Edward, Esme y Carlisle estaban todos reunidos en un pequeño despacho en el pueblo, esperando para que les informara lo que habían descubierto sobre la familia Swan.  
—Buen día, señores...  
—¿Qué averiguo?—Pregunto Esme.  
—Señora, nunca tuve que investigar a un hombre que tuviera su expediente tan bien guardado. Sacando conjeturas, me atrevo a decir que el señor Charles Swan era un matón a sueldo, un criminal que engaño a sus hijos haciendoles creer que trabajaba para el gobierno. No hay ningún expediente que nos diga que el señor Swan haya sido un oficial, toda información me ha guiado a la familia Vulturi.  
—Expliquenos mejor...—Dijo Carlisle que no le gustaba por donde iba la situación.  
—Renée Swan es Renée Vulturi, tomo el apellido Swan al contraer nupcias. Desde antes, su marido trabajaba ya para la familia, eso quiere decir mucho.  
—Phil, ¿Estas seguro?—Carlisle se tomaba la cabeza.  
—Si, señor Cullen. Todo así lo muestra. Ahora me he tomado la molestía de investigar a los Vulturi, por lo visto, este Clan italiano tiene como costumbre los negocios ilegales, se lo ha llegado a relacionar con tratas de blancas, secuestros, extorsión, homicidios, asesinatos por encargos y hasta se cree que el patriarca de la familia fue asesinado por su hijo mayor, quien lleva su mismo nombre—Phil miro una carpeta—El nombre de ambos es Aro Vulturi, el hijo mato al padre y desde ese momento ha pasado situaciones extrañas, como el asesinato de varias jóvenes de la familia. El señor vulturi no tiene hijos propios pero sus hermanos si.  
Phil saco varias fotos, con nombres e información, en donde se encontraba las fotos de una joven pelirroja y una rubia.  
—Estas eran sobrinas de Aro, fuero encontradas mutiladas en el mismo mes del año, se culpo a otra familia pero estos aseguraron no tener nada que ver con ello. La rubia tiene un gemelo que culpo a su tio Aro, el sospecho que él fue quien mando a asesinar a las mujeres pero no tuvieron ni encontraron pruebas.  
—¡Por Dios! Esa familia es...—Exclamo Esme hororizada.  
—No todos están en el negocios, señora. El joven Vulturi, su medio hermano y el primo de este dejaron de lado los negocios familiares para desvincularse de su tío Aro, ahora son personas conocidas por estar en el mundo de la medicina, la economía y el otro es un abogado brillante. Salieron adelante, aunque no tienen contactos con sus progenitores. Hay una joven en la familia Vulturi que todos piensan que es hija de Aro, peronadie sabe si es verdad o es un mera mentira, pero es la protegida del clan, la única joven mujer, que aun esta viva.  
—Pero Renée es una Vulturi...—Dijo Edward.  
—Si, joven. Pero es medio hermana de los hermanos Vulturi, era también mucho mas joven, diez año de diferencia con el menor y quince con su hermano mayor.—Dijo viendo de nuevo la carpeta—Aqui les hice una copia con la información detallada.  
Cada uno recibio una carpeta y se despidieron del investigador privado, pagándole por en servicio brindado.  
Esme miraba a su marido preocupada, Edward estaba sin palabras, Carlisle no se encontraba mucho mejor.  
—Creo que es mejor decirle a Emmett la verdad...  
—No lo creo prudente—Dijo Esme.  
—En esta ocación creo que Edward tiene razón cariño. Debemos hablar con Emmett.—Carlisle miro a su mujer, ella estaba preocupada.  
—Más con esto.—Edward le mostró la última hoja de la investigación—Uno de los Vulturi se encuentra aquí. Demetri Vulturi, viene por un congreso, es psiquiatra...  
—Entonces, no perdamos tiempo. Cuando le digamos la verdad, mejor. Así afrontaremos las consecuencias.  
—¿Sabes lo que significa esto, padre?—Pregunto Edward.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—A que es posible que Charlie Swan haya matado a tía Elizabeth—Dijo Edward convencido.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, todos los Cullen se reunieron, incluso Emmett. Rose estaba cuidando de que Isabella no se diera cuenta de nada.  
—Emmett, creo que debemos decirte algo... Pero primero debo mostrarte algo—Hablo Carlisle pasandole un sobre.  
—Puerba de paternidad, positiva. El señor Emmett Swan es hijo del señor Carlisle Cullen—Emmett se dejo caer en el sillón—¿Cómo es esto posible?  
—Emmett, se que esto es difícil pero, quiero decirte que tu eres hijo de Carlisle y de su primera esposa—Le dijo Esme—Elizabeth era mi hermana. Ya conoces la historia de como les arrebataron al pequeño Matt y tu eres él. Veintisiete años después...  
Emmett negó con la cabeza, no lo podía creer...  
—Cotratamos un investigador privado y nos informo de la familia Vulturi...  
—Creemos que Charlie Swan trabajaba para ellos antes de conocer a su esposa...  
—Pero si él era un oficial...  
—Hijo, no hay ningún expediente que demuestre que Charles haya trabajado para la policía. Lo hicimos investigar...  
—¿Qué?—Pegunto una voz, ya conocida por todos.  
—Isabella—Dijo preocupado Emmett y dejando todo para seguirla...

* * *

La vida no era facil, tuvo que aceptar que su hermano no era su hermano, con ello vinieron los cambios, cambios como el apellido de Emmett, él pasaó a ser un Cullen y ahora ella era la única Swan que quedaba, se sentía triste, sola.  
Ahora si que ya no tenía a nada ni a nadie. Emmett no era Emmett. Era Matt. Y ella tenía que aguantarse las miradas de desprecios de toda la familia, hasta Alice ya no era Alice...  
El día de la graduación por fin había llegado y se sentía sóla, miserable, abandonada, sóla en el mundo...A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, tenía la carpeta con su discurso listo... Ella había sido la mejor estudiante de todos, superando a la misma Alice Cullen.  
—Isabella—Hablo Emmett—Aquí quiero entregarte lo que te pertenece. La escritura de la casa, las cuentas, todo el dinero de Charlie y Renée ahora es tuyo. Ya eres mayor de edad...  
—Gracias Emmett—Isabella le sonrió, aparentemente feliz.  
Nunca le había dicho lo mal que la trataban Alice y Edward por tener unos padres asesinos... Se limpio una lágrima que peleaba por salir. Los Cullen desde el principio querían algo y lo habían logrado, ella ya no tenía nada... Ahora sabía que Edward lamentaba haber besado a la hija de unos asesinos, no eran ideas de Isabella, eran las palabras del mismo Cullen.  
—Bueno, creo que ahora mismo iré a ver mis cosas. El vestido que compre, el peinado y todo eso...  
Así se fue a su cuarto y observo todo, ya nada importaba, ella era la misma mierda que fueron sus pares, tenía sangre Vullturi y esa sarta de cosas que le decían los verdaderos hermanos de Emmett, también alejo de ella a Rose. Era lo mejor.  
Cuando fue tiempo de ir al colegio, tenía todo en sus manos... Tomo asiento en su lugar y sonrió a todo el mundo... Hasta que tuvo que pasar a dar su gran discurso...  
—Buenas noches al público en general. Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí porque ya nos liberamos de la prepraratoria—Las personas rieron—Esta fiesta es en honor a ustedes, por vuestra graduación. Después del camino que hemos recorrido, aun muchos no sabemos lo que queremos ser, aun nuestro futuro esta en blanco. Sólo se que nosotros mismo somos los únicos que decidiremos lo que seremos en el futuro, como yo ya lo se. Algunos serán doctores, abogados, profesores o algo que les guste en verdad... Quizás de esta generación salga algún artista. No espero cambiar el mundo, solo aportar lo más que puedo, aquí, esta señorita quien les habla fue aceptada por Harvard. Se que es una oportunidad única, como tantos de ustedes fueron ya admitidos en sus universidades correspondiente... Le debo a mi familia, que me mira desde el cielo, ser quien soy, por ellos estoy viva y vivo por ellos. Espero de corazón, volvernos a encontrar y que todos hayamos conseguido lo que nos merecemos... Que tengan una buena vida. Llena de dicha. Os deseo lo mejor...  
Todos aplaudieron de pie ante el discurso de la mejor alumna que aquella preparatoria haya profesores la adoraban,se deshacían en alagos para ella y todos quisieron estrechar su manos. Podría ser que Isabella no tenga ya una familia pero si tenía personas quele conocían y la apreciaban por ser ella misma.  
—Felicitaciones—Dijo Jasper.  
—El charlatan caro—Dijo sonriendo—Gracias...  
—Se que no ha sido el mejor tiempo de tu vida...  
—He tenido peores, créame doctor.  
—Lo se... Pero espero que puedas ser lo que tanto quieres de esta vida. Y aunque este charlatan caro no te haya ayudado nada, espero que mejores...  
—Gracias doctor... Sabe, he estado investigando... Y creo saber o haber descubierto el misterio de su familia, doctor...  
—Te refieres a mi hermana...  
—Si, he visto sin querer que tanto usted y ella comparten la misma mancga de nacimiento en el cuello...  
—Dime... ¿Quién es?  
—Pero sted debe prometer no decirle a nadie que yo se lo dije. Pero espere después de la luna de miel...  
—Es... es... ¿Rose?  
—Si—Le dijo y se aparto de un asombrado doctor.  
Al fin estaba haciendo algo bien... Pero aun le faltaba la boda y enfrentarse a Edward...

* * *

continuara.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

A

Q

U

Í. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento los posibles y existentes horrores de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en re-edicción.**_

* * *

 _ **Bella: 18 años.**_  
 _ **Edward: 25 años.**_  
 _ **Emmett: 27 años.**_  
 _ **Rosse: 27 años.**_  
 _ **Alice: 18 años.**_

 _ **Jasper: 27 años.**_

* * *

—  
Ser una de las damas de honor en la boda de su hermano era lo último importante que haría en el país por un largo tiempo, la novia entraba a la iglesia del brazo de Jasper, Isabella sonrió ante ese hecho, solo alguien demasiado ingenuo o demasiado hipócrita no vería su parecido, caminaba mientras sonaba la melodía de "aquí viene la novia"...  
Rose se puso como loca cuando se tenía que preparar para su boda... Verla correr nerviosa mientras que Alice y Esme intentaban tranquilizarla. Ya tenía puesto su vestido, un hermoso vestido blanco liso, su cabello recogido por completo y poco maquillaje.  
Lo principal eran las creencias populares: "Algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado o usado y algo azul el baile del billete". Bella blanqueo los ojos por todas las supersticiones existentes... Hasta habían corrido a todos los hombres el día anterior, solo para estar solas y descansar.  
Algo viejo, que significa la conexión de la novia con su pasado y representa la continuidad de su matrimonio... Entonces saco un dije con "el árbol de la vida", que era algo que le regalo su madre adoptiva. Algo prestado, simbolizaba la amistad, el obtener la felicidad por préstamo, Esme le presto unos aretes de diamante. Algo azul, ese color representaba la fidelidad de los contrayentes, Rose había elegido una liga azul, la liga en la pierna de la novia.  
Algo nuevo, Isabella vio lo desesperada que estaba Rose porque el velo no quedaba con su peinado, salió del cuarto y regreso con una cajita de terciopelo...  
—Rose, se que ya tienes el vestido, que es algo nuevo, pero quería darte esto... Algún día podrías dárselo a tu hija el día de su boda—Sonrio al ver que Rose se emocionaba y sus ojos amenazaban por dejar caer una que otra lágrima. Entonces Isabella abrió la caja y escucho a Rose y a las otras dos mujeres ahogar un gemido—Lo encargue para ti, en este día especial... Creo que, servira para sostener el velo... Doble esperanza para un futuro óptimo.  
Era una tiara con piedras presiosas incrustada, Isabella se acerco para poder acomodar la tiara y así sostener el velo...  
—Esto es hermoso—Susurro Rose— Cuando la encargaste.  
—Yo la diseñe y la mande a hacer hace tiempo, para este día—Susurro Isabella.  
—Gracias Bella. Gracias...  
—No llores, Rose. Recuerda el maquillaje—Isabella se rió ya que Rose le saco la lengua.  
—¿Por qué, Isabella?  
—Porque ni tu ni Emmett aceptarían mi regalo...  
Rose sonrió.  
—Esto ya es mucho, mi niña—Isabella sorió triste...  
Al volver al tiempo de la boda, Isabella vio caminar a Rose despacio con el velo cubriéndole el rostro pero todos podían imaginar la sonrisa que tendría. Rose se opuso terminantemente a que Tanya asista a su boda, no la quería aunque fuese la pareja de Edward. Aun la odiaba y cuando la tenía cerca siempre optaba por hacer comentarios de doble sentido y Emmett la complacía siguiéndole el juego.  
Todo paso tan rápido que no fue concien-te de cuando los novios dieron el si... Escucho los aplausos de todos y vio el beso de los recién casado, haciendo que sonriera de lado.  
Después ambos sintieron una lluvia de arroz caerles encima.

* * *

En la fiesta, Isabella bailo con varios hombres invitados a la boda, colegas de los Cullen, amigos de la familia, gente cercana y cosas por el estilo, nunca quiso conocer a nadie, ella tenía sus propios problemas.  
—Linda boda, ¿No?—Pregunto un hombre rubio y alto.  
—Si, lo es.—Le respondió Isabella.  
—Soy James...  
—Isabella.  
Siguió hablando con él, aunque después apareció Edward.  
—Conquistando a un doctor... No es algo que una Swan no aria...—Dijo usando el doble sentido.  
—Bueno Cullen, viniendo de un poca cosa como tu, no podría hacer otra cosa. He tenido cosas que hacer, No me molestes...—Quiso seguir a James pero Edward le impidió el paso.  
—Mira Swan, me desagrada tu sola presencia.—Bella le sonrió de lado...  
—No te preocupes por eso, pronto te libraras de mi—Sonrió aparentemente feliz—Ya consiguieron todo lo que quisieron y no harán que caiga por lo que se supone hicieron mis padres...  
—Pero so te seguirá por el resto de tu vida...  
—Mira la mierda que tiene tu familia y no la de otra...  
—Sabes...  
—¡Basta!—Le grito—Grabe cada insulto que me dijeron tu y la zorra de tu hermana...  
—No hables así de Alice...—Bella sonrió...  
—¿Sabes acaso que a Santa Alice se la folla Jasper?—Edward se quedo tieso.—Y desde mucho antes de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad...  
—No la difames—Parecía enfadado.  
—Bueno, Cullen. Pregúntaselo. Mira como bailan—La pareja bailaba y sonreían con complicidad—Si eso no te dice nada... En todo caso, espero que te prepares, tu y Alice... Veré como hacerlo y los haré pedazos...  
—Es esa una amenaza?—Parecía divertido—Aprende a perder, Swan. Hay realidades y hay fantasias que crean en tu mente...  
—Es una promesa, Cullen. Algún día te demandare por difamación...  
En ese momento se fue, ya que los novios se iban de viaje...  
—Felicidades—Abrazo a quien considero los últimos años de sus recuerdo, su propia sangre, su hermano—Los voy a extrañar mucho...  
—No es una despedida, pequeña...—Le dijo Emmett sonriendo.  
—Si, lo es. Se van por un mes a cierto lugar—No dijo donde—Rose, espero poder tener pronto un sobrinito...  
Rose se ruborizo...  
—También lo quiero—Dijo la novia.  
—Ahora vallan a despedirse de los demás, yo no quiero llorar... Hasta pronto...  
Mientras ella se alejaba, desde lejos pudover como el ramo de la novia era ganado por Alice Cullen y ella sonrió triste... Ya no le quedaba nada en ese pueblo, se dirigió a su coche, o el coche de Emmett y fue a la asa de los Cullen... Ya tenía unas maletas hechas y por fin se marcharía, guardo varias en el coche y estaba preparando la otra y no contaba con que su puerta se abriera y vio entrar a Edward... Ninguno midió lo que dijo...  
—¿Qué estas haciendo, Isabella?— Le preguntaba Edward, al ver que ella hacia su maleta.  
—Mi maleta, me voy de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a verlos, a ninguno. Todos ustedes creen que mis padres tienen la culpa...  
— Porque la tienen, ¿Cómo explicas que Emmett creció con ellos? Cuando su lugar estaba en esta casa, con su familia.  
—Con ellos tuvo una familia, jamas lo despreciaron por no ser hijo de ellos, lo criaron con amor...  
—¡Tus padres tendrían que estar en la cárcel, ellos fueron los que mataron a Elizabeth!  
—¿Tenes pruebas de que ellos apretaron el gatillo? Si la tienes, muestrame que ellos son unos asesinos. Si no la tienes, callate.  
—¿Qué más prueba quieres, que el haberse quedado con Emmett?  
—Si ellos fueron los asesinos también se habrían deshecho de Emmett. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, hoy lo ves fuerte y con vida.  
— Si, claro. Son escusas.  
—¡Ojala nunca te arrepientas de todo esto!  
—No te preocupes, nunca me arrepentiría.  
—Pues mas te vales que nunca te arrepientas.  
—¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme?  
—Porque buscare las pruebas necesarias para demostrarte que estas equivocado, te arrepentiras Cullen.  
—Buena suerte con ello.  
—No necesito suerte. Lo conseguiré y desde ya te lo digo: ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!  
Diciéndole esto, bajo las escaleras del segundo piso para irse y no volver por años.

* * *

Los Cullen volvían a casa, felices por la boda del hijo mayor, estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta del auto que encontraron en la carretera.  
Emmett se había casado enamorado y eso era lo importante, sólo quedaban Alice y Edward...  
Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Edward en las escaleras, mirando la puerta...  
—¿Qué pasa hijo?—Pregunto Carlisle.  
—Isabella se fue...—Dijo sin emosiones—La encontré haciendo su maleta, era solamente una, o pensé que se fuera...  
—Pero... De seguro volverá...  
—No, se llevo todo de ella... Dudo mucho que ella quiera quedarse en su casa, es más... No esta su pasaporte ni su documentación...  
—Hay que avisarle a Emmett y Rose—Dijo Alice.  
—Arruinaremos su luna de miel. Pensemos en que Isabella regresara—Dijo Esme.  
—Discutimos, ambos dijimos cosas de más. Dijo que pronto volvería y que nos demandaría a Alice y a mi por difamación.  
—Pero, no tiene prueba...  
—Se fue a buscarlas—Dijo levantándose de su lugar para subir las escaleras.  
Su familia solo se quedo mirandolo, sabían lo persistente que podía ser la chica Swan, lo sabían... Lo único que podría hacer... Era difícil entrar en la cabeza de Isabella.  
Edward azoto la puerta de su cuarto para luego pegar a la puerta golpeándose la mano. Cayó en el piso de rodillas contra la puerta, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, nunca pensó que sus prejuicios y sus miedos llegaran tan lejos. Se sintió como un niño pequeño que se encontraba completamente solo. No sabía que todo lo que hacía terminaría de este modo.  
Isabella se había marchado, para él los Swan eran culpables de todo lo sucedido y no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera, en parte pensaba lo que le dijo, por otra parte luchaba para no creer pero las pruebas de la culpabilidad de la familia de Isabella siempre estuvieron allí...  
Qué haría una chica sola en este mundo? No quería pensarlo, se atormentaba con todo lo que había pasado. Aunque sólo sabía algo, él estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Emmett volvía de su luna de miel, feliz con su esposa... Al fin se había casado... Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su familia...  
—¿Dónde esta, Isabella?—Preguto un poco extrañado.  
Esme se acerco a él con una carta, lo único que quedaba de ella, la había mandado tiempo después para su hermano.  
Emmett y Rose: Se que así no se hacen las cosas, que me fui como una cobarde pero esto ya es mucho, no puedo con las miradas de los Cullen, esperando a que les de un golpe, esperando a que haga lo que esperan de mi.  
Todos creen que mis padres fueron los asesinos de Elizabeth, pero dime algo Emmett, ¿Alguna vez mis padres te demostraron desprecio? Yo no puedo recordarlo, pero quizás tu si, quizás ellos eran malos contigo. No lo sé, lo peor es que no pueden darme la tranquilidad que necesito.  
Se que me ves como a una niña, pero ya puedo tomar mis propias de-siciones, he pensado en alejarme de todos... He llegado a pensar que me he enamorado, pero se que el jamás correspondería a los sentimientos de alguien como yo. Se que soy demasiado niña, lo he escuchado ya.  
Pero de verdad deseo poder encontrar a alguien que no vea los posibles errores de mis progenitores, quiero a alguien que lo sepa, que me vea a mi y que siendo plenamente consiente de lo que se dice, me quiera, me prefiera a mi ante todos los demás y aquí no puedo encontrarlo.  
Quiero enamorarme, quiero tener la familia que me arrebataron, quiero curarme, mirar a mi pasado y no tener que bajar la cabeza.  
No se si fue a propósito, pero este tiempo fue peor que aquel en el que estuve en el hospital, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿ Recuerdas las veces en la que espere que una figura materna entrara por esa puerta, me sonriera, me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que pronto se terminaría la pesadilla, que ya nada dolería y que poco a poco volvería a recordar un día con mamá y papá? Me he preguntado tantas veces como era una sonrisa de ellos, verlas con mis propios ojos y no ver una sonrisa inmortalizada en una foto.  
Cuando ellos estuvieron presentes en los días de mi niñez, tu lo tuviste más tiempo, pudiste disfrutar de ellos.  
Nunca me atreví a prenguntartelo, se lo mucho que te dolía, siento que siempre los quisiste y te agradezco por ello. Solo te pido de no me busques, que te dediques a ser feliz con Rose, se que ustedes se aman, lo pudo ver. No dejen que nadie se entrometa entre ustedes, por favor.  
Buscare probar la inocencia de mis padres aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea, lo lograre y volveré, solo entonces seré capaz de verlos a todos y no hacer caso a los prejuicio.  
Sola es como mejor estoy, encontré un doctor que puede ayudarme.  
Dile a Rose que se contacte con Jasper, él tiene algo muy importante que decirle. Tu y Rose fueron lo más importante que tuve en mi vida, no lo olviden.  
Los quiere, Bella.  
Emmett, no dijo nada, le entrego la carta a Rose y paso de largo al cuarto que ocupaba la joven castaña, ella se había marchado, no encontró nada allí que pudiese decir que al menos vivió unos mese allí, ella estaba enferma, se reprocho por no haber visto por ella, por haber sido tan egoísta y no pensar en ella.  
—De verdad, se fue.—Le dijo a Rose.  
—Emm... Debemos buscarla—Le dijo Rose preocupada—Es pequeña aún, piensa en lo que le podría suceder...  
—No, Rose. Parece que no conoces a Isabella. Ella no dejo rastros.—Dijo Emmett guardando la carta en su bolsillo—Es mejor que la dejemos ser, no quiero ahogarla. Ella quiere ser libre y con nosotros no podrá serlo jamás.  
—Pero...  
—Tiene un buen doctor...  
—Lo sé, pero lo que nos dijo Jasper... Quizás él sepa algo de Isabella. Por eso es que me pidió que lo buscara...  
—No, Rose. Ella jamás confió demasiado en Jasper. Ni cuando hacía terapias.  
—Entonces...  
—Debemos esperar por ella, Rose. Ella ya es grande. Merece ser feliz.  
Los Cullen pensaron que él pegaria el grito en el cielo, pero al volverlo a ver con la carta en mano, una sonría apareció en sus labios...  
—Isabella esta creciendo, ella ya empezo a tomar sus propias de-siciones. Aunque lo único que lamento es que no podrá estar aquí para la noticia importante...  
—¿Qué noticia?—Pregunto Carlisle...  
—Bueno, Carlisle—Emmett aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo padre—Rose, mi Rose... Esta embarazada...  
—¡Oh! Felicitaciones—Dijo Esme abrazando a la feliz pareja...  
—Estamos ya de tres meses—Dijo Emmett mostrandose feliz—Cuando nos casamos, Rose ya estaba embarazada...  
La sonrisa de todos fue de felicidad... Al fin habría un niño en la familia...

* * *

Siete mese después, nacía Charles Cullen... Un pequeño niño rubio con ojos azules.  
—¿Por qué ese nombre?—Pregunto Edward.  
—Porque Charlie fue el mejor padre que pude tener y porque tanto yo como Isabella sabíamos que yo era su hijo del corazón—Dijo sonriendo.  
—¿Isabella lo sabía?—Pregunto esta vez Alice.  
—Si, por supuesto...  
—Pero, ella jamás nos dijo nada.  
—Es que ella lo supo antes del accidente. Ella lo olvido—Dijo sonriendo—Si luego tenemos una niña, le pondremos Isabella, Osita...  
Su esposa lo miro tiernamente, con una sonrisa hermosa.  
—Por supuesto, pero este bebe conocerá pronto a su tía Isabella, me encargare de ello—Dijo la mujer decidida.  
—Sospecho que ella esta en Italia—Solto de repente Emmett.

* * *

Un día cualquiera, Edward llego a cenar en la casa, se veía preocupado, no se sentía feliz, porque él jamás deseo con aquella mujer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Tanya me dijo que esta embarazada—Solto de golpe, ante la silenciosa curiosidad de las personas de su familia—Decidí casarme con ella.  
Su madre y su padre sonrieron ante la idea de un nuevo nieto...  
—Felicidades hijo...  
—¿Gracias?—Parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.—Decidímos casarnos este fin de semana por el registro civil y después de que el bebe haya nacido, casarnos por la iglesia.  
Alice, Emmett y Rose no decían nada, a ninguno le caía bien Tanya, más bien la odiaban.  
—Bueno, esto hay que festejarlo...—Rose y Emmett se levantaron de la mesa dejandolos solos, recibiendo una mirada intrigada de las otras personas.  
—¿Qué sucede, chicos?—Pregunto Esme.  
—No compartiré algo que tenga que ver con esa mujer. Lo siento de verdad, pero no asistiré a esa boda, tampoco viviré bajo su mismo techo y con sus intrigas.—Dijo Emmett—Se que es mi sobrino, pero no puedo olvidar que ella se atrevió a golpear a mi hermana.  
—Yo tampoco quiero nada con esa mujer, es mucho más fuerte que nuestro sentido común.—Dijo Rose para marcharse a ver a su hijo.—De corazón, espero que puedas ser feliz...  
Edward quedo con la boca literalmente abierta, hace mucho que no pensaba en Isabella, aunque Emmett Y Rose la tanían muy presentes en sus vidas. Vio como se fueron y se fueron sus ganas de festejara.  
—Creo que no para todos es una buena noticia—Dijo susurrando...  
—Hermano, sería buena si dijeras que te quedaras con el niño y le pegaras una patada a esa...—Dijo Alice—Tampoco quiero a Tanya...  
—Bueno, es la mujer que Edward eligió...—Dijo Carlisle.  
—Tienes razón padre, pero eso quiere decir que él debe soportarla, no nosotros—Dijo Alice.—Lo siento.  
Se fue a su cuarto, dejando a todos con la misma expresión que antes...  
—Alice tiene razón, Tanya y yo no viviremos aquí, ella quiere vivir en el pueblo. Es lo mejor—Dijo para irse a su cuarto.  
Tanya le había dicho que iba a ser padre enojada y culpandolo por lo que tendría que pasar, bien sabía que esa mujer no lo quería, él tampoco la quería pero sería la madre de su hijo, su bebe... La idea de un hijo lo hizo momentaneamete feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sólo.

* * *

La boda de Edward y Tanya fue sencilla, ella no quería casarse pero si quería el beneficio que representaba ser una Cullen, de formar parte de una familia adinerada que eran médicos.  
Tanya odiaba el hecho de engordar con el embarazo, odiaba la idea de que su piel pudiese quedar marcada con estrías.  
Además, armo un escandalo cuando supo que ninguno quería que ella viviera el la casa grande.  
Ella era la señora Cullen solo de palabra, sus pies se inflamaron, su vientre creció por el hijo que tenía, odiaba tenerlo, no era algo que quiso y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias y más cunado estuvo a punto de perder al niño. Edward casi se vuelve literalmente loco, en ese momento pensó que le daría un infarto, pero por ella, sino que por el mocoso...  
Estar en el hospital no era nada grato, más porque allí estaban todos los Cullen, la mayoría eran doctores y todos trabajaba en ese mismo hospital.  
Ella quería perder a ese niño, ella no lo deseaba. Pensó en deshacerse de él. Pero tuvo que abrir su boca y decirle a Cullen que estaba esperando un hijo...  
Esme, su hipócrita suegra, cuido de ella, pero se notaba que no lo hacia por gusto, solo para cumplir...  
Solo Esme, Edward y Carlisle la fueron a ver, nadie más.

* * *

Continuara.

Si quieren que suba lo que pasó con Isabella... Ya saben...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

A

Q

U

Í

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento los posibles y existentes horrores de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en re-edicción.**_

* * *

Maneje a toda velocidad, sentí como mi sangre herbía, estaba decepcionada, dolida y por sobre toda las cosas, mi corazón hecho pedazos.

Odiaba el hecho de que deje mis sueños de niña por un sueño estúpido que creí posible, que creí merecer, que creí poder alcanzar... Pero como todo en mi vida, él se escapo entre mis dedos.

Sentí odio por primera vez, un odio tan fuerte, por él y por Alice... Quizás me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero tomaría ese vuelo, donde sea que me lleve, mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

El dolor no era bello y yo lo sabía bien.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, en un momento frené de repente el auto, las ruedas rechinaron, poco a poco maniobre, pero ese "poco a poco", fue un segundo en donde vi mi propia vida pasar ente mis ojos, me olvide de Edward, de la perra de su hermana que se hizo pasar por mi mejor amiga hasta que decidió clavarme un puñal en mi espalda. Grite, grite de odio, la furia me carcomía por todo mi ser. Quería morir pero eso sería bastante bueno para ellos. No se merecían la felicidad, no si yo era infeliz por ello.

Ese momento de adrenalina fue un gran descubrimiento, me gustaba el peligro, estaba extasiada...

El dolor no pasaba pero por lo menos, era reemplazada por esta nueva sensación y recordé en mi mente aquel hombre que conocí una vez, hace meses a tras.

Ese hombre me ayudaría y había agenda-do su número, lo tenía...

—Con el señor Gregory Ashton, por favor—. Dije sin darle opción a quien quisiera que este del otro lado.

—Gregory Ashton, ¿Qué necesita?—Pasaron cinco segundo cuando escuche la voz del hombre...

—Ya... Ya me decidí. Quiero hacerlo—Le dije, los golpes de adrenalinas me hacían perder la cabeza y lo sabía...

* * *

Maneje nuevamente, más calmada, pensé todo fríamente... Tenía mis objetivos y metas fijadas y eran todos claros, no miraría para atras, no hasta el momento oportuno.

No podía pensar en un futuro que no sabría como sería. Quizás moriría mañana o viviría muchos años pero mi meta en la vida era quedar eternamente en la memoria de todos los Cullen, en esto, no discriminaría edad, culpabilidad o inocencia.

—Viaje por negocios o placer—Me preguntaron.

—Por tratamiento médico.—Dije ignorando su mirada. Aquella mujer si que era una idiota, sabía que me harían la misma pregunta al llegar a mi destino.

Pase y aborde el avión. Tenía la dirección a la que debía llegar. La clase turista estaba bien, la idea era mantener perfil bajo. Emmett jamás me buscaría en clase turista, nunca viajamos por esa clase.

—Seria una hipócrita aprovechada...

—¿Dijo algo?—Me pregunto la mujer que estaba a mi lado, tenía también la mirada de su marido puesta en mi también.

—No se lo dije a ninguno de ustedes. Es mi propio monólogo, señora.—Le hable sin emoción, estaba en este avión para viajar a Italia no para hacer sociales. No las quería ni las necesitaba.

A partir de esa grosería de mi parte, no volvieron a dirigirme ni una palabra y era como mejor estaba, claro que si, solo imagínate, o imagina-me... Claro que no entablaría ninguna amistad con ellos.

Cerré mis ojos, los cerré y me sumergí en la oscuridad, que era gratamente recibida.

* * *

La noche en Italia era increíble, de verdad. Aunque los aeropuertos no eran nada original. Las preguntas de siempre, aunque me sentí un poco molesta, tenía mi doble nacionalidad, los papeles en regla y todo aquello que era requerido. Solo hacían su trabajo pero cuanto más me retenían, más demoraban en dejarme ir para cumplir con el mio.

Tenía la dirección en mis manos, la tenía y todo mi equipare a mi lado, decidí alquilar un coche grande y espacioso para poder transportarme cómodamente sin molestar a los de más.

No necesite preguntar nada, tenía el GPS en el coche, no necesite ayuda...

Sonreí al encontrarme frente a aquella hermosa casa, era de dos plantas, con un hermoso jardín que se veía perfectamente cuidado.

Toque el timbre y de pronto escuche la voz de una mujer... Que me preguntaba que necesitaba...

—Disculpe, señora. Busco a Alec Vulturi.

—¿Quién lo busca?—¡Que insolencia! Penes, ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar.

—Su prima—Le dije. Esa persona ya me caía mal.

—El señor Alec no tiene primas...

—Mire señora, soy norteamericana. Mi madre fue una Vulturi y cuando no le diga al Señor Alec Vulturi que yo estoy aquí, juro por lo que usted considere más sagrado que golpearé su cara de zorra reprimida—Dije en un arrebato.

—¡Renée!—La escuche decir—¿Eres la hija de la niña Renée?

Yo me sorprendí... ¿Niña? ¿Quien carajos era la persona con quien estaba hablando? Y ¿Qué sabía ella de mi madre?

—Si...

—¿Cómo no lo dijiste desde un principio, niña?—La escuche decir...

¡Qué bicho le pico? No volvió a decir nada... ¿Le habrá dado algo? Me sorprendí cuando las puertas de la casa se abrieron y vi salir a una señora que aparentaba tener unos sesenta años, el cabello blanco y las arrugas en su rostro la delataban, abrió las puertas y me permitió pasar con el coche alquilado a la propiedad. Baje del coche y de pronto me sentí prisionera de un abrazo que me desconcertó...

—Nunca en los años que llevo de vida, había recibido una noticia más triste como lo fue la muerte de tu madre—La escuche decir—Querida niña, eres tan hermosa como lo fue mi niña Renée a tu edad.

—¿Conoció a mi madre?—Me extrañó este nuevo suceso.

—¿Cómo no conocerla, si yo fui quien la crié?—Me dijo orgullosa— La niña Renée salió de casa como una mujer de bien.

Sonreí feliz, al fin daba con alguien que conoció a mi madre y que sabía como era ella, alguien que pudiese decirme algo más que las simples habladurías a las que me había acostumbrado a escuchar al vivir con Edward y Alice.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Isabella, Isabella Swan—Dije con timidez y vergüenza. Habría tratado de la peor forma a la mujer que crió a mi madre.—Le pido disculpas, señora. No quise ofender-la, ni ser grosera.

—No tienes que disculparte, niña. Solo preguntaba de quien se trataba, porque el señorito Alec me dijo que no quería nadie entrara a casa sin mi consentimiento ni el suyo—¿Señorito, Alec? ¿podría reírme acaso de eso?—Tuvo algunos problemas con una de sus secretarias. La mujer al verse rechazada, lo demando de acoso sexual. Gracias a Dios que la empresa tiene cámaras de vigilancia y se pudo demostrar que era una calumnia. Él niño, bueno el joven Alec siempre esta muy solo. Rara vez se junta con Demetri o Felix.

Yo asentí, ¿Qué le sucedería a este hombre?

—Felix, el hermano del joven Alec ha tratado de sacarlo de su estado de animo, pero no lo ha podido lograr—Suspiro tristemente la mujer—Desde la perdida de la niña Janne, todo su mundo se ha vuelto gris. Pero niña, pasa a la casa. Allí estaremos más tranquila.

—Disculpe, pero no me dijo su nombre...

—Para todo soy Nelly, niña Isabella—La mujer sonrió feliz—Espero que me puedas llamar por mi nombre.

—Muy bien, Nelly.—Sonreí...

Miro la hora en un reloj grande y sonrió al escuchar el motor de un coche llegar.

—Puntual como siempre.—Sonrió—Ven, niña Isabella. Así conozcas al joven Alec.

No iba ni a levantarme del sillón de donde estaba cuando escuche la puerta abrirse...

—Nelly, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes pasar a nadie a esta casa?—La regañaba sutilmente a la mujer.

—Pero, joven Alec... No podía permitir que la hija de mi niña Renée se quedara esperando a fuera... Debía ser hospitalaria. Además, es adorable. Debes conocerla...—Yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme al más gruñón y horrible de los hombres... Y hasta me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido a esta casa, cuando lo vi. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida.

—Hola—Lo escuche susurrar desde la distancia.

—Hola—Dije. No se cual de los dos pareció mas bobo. Creo que ambos.

Vi a Nelly sonreírnos desde la distancia.

¿Cuando ella se había alejado tanto?

¿Cuando Alec y yo nos habíamos acercado tanto?

Lo vi tomarme de la mano para besar-la, sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel hicieron que sintiera muchas cosas, me quede sin aliento. Sin saber que decir, con esos ojos azules mirándome, tan detenidamente, como si me llevase a lugares desconocidos para mi.

Se supone que quiero a Edward, pero que también le odio con la misma intensidad.

¿Puede un corazón ser infiel?

¿Qué se hace cuando en tu corazón esta una persona y luego llega otra?

Mis sentimientos por Edward son confusos, creo que es amor, no es amor...

Pero, ¿Por qué siento esto?

Como si el corazón...

Como si e mi pecho tuviese un corazón Infiel.

* * *

Continuara.

 _ **Hola a todas mis lectoras... Vengo a dejar la primera parte de lo que va a vivir Isabella con su nueva vida. Si quieren que continué, ya saben... Pueden opinar que les ha parecido este capítulo, como el punto de vista de Isabella y su corazón infiel al empezar a sentir algo por un hombre que le es desconocido, además de que si ella quiere o no a Ed... Vamos chicas, opinen...**_

 _ **Lamento si no publico tanto como quisieran, es que estoy en exámenes finales, y dejo esta nota para comunicarles, que no volveré a publicar un nuevo capítulo de este fic, no hasta que pase el 21 de diciembre de este año. Las razones, es mi carrera. Estudio una carrera que requiere toda mi atención en ella, es por eso que dejo esta nota.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya saben, estaré esperando sus comentarios e ideas de lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412**_.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

Lamento los posibles y existentes horrores de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en re-edicción. Gracias por sus reviews-

* * *

Estábamos cenando, Alec y yo, yo y Alec... ¿Dónde estaba Nelly cuando la necesitaba? Nelly estaba observándonos desde lejos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, venía solo a servirnos y se retiraba.

Sus sonrisas cómplices y toda ella, el lenguaje corporal me decía que algo quería hacer, pero al menos no era como los Cullen, Alec no tenía interés en quitarme nada y esa familia me quito todo. Ya no podía contar ni con Rose tampoco con Emmett, no quería hacerlo, no podía... Hasta para ellos debía ser la hija de unos asesinos.

—Dime, Isabella ¿Cómo están tus padres?—Me pregunto él, dejando la copa de vino en su lugar.

—Ellos murieron—Lo vi como lamentaba el haber hecho esa pegunta.

—Isabella, yo lo siento. No quise ser inoportuno con todo esto...

—No te preocupes, yo apenas tenía nueve años y estuve en ese accidente. No los recuerdo, Alec. Para mi ellos son esos que solo sonríen en una fotografía. Lo único que recuerdo de ese tiempo es que desperté en ese hospital sólo con Emmett.

—¿Emmett, tu hermano?—Negué con la cabeza.

—No es mi hermano, lo supe antes de venir. Mis padres lo criaron pero no es nada mio.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella.

—Bueno, no es malo estar sola en el mundo—Trate de bromear con él.

—¿Has intentado recordar algo?

—Quisieron hacer que asista a terapia con un doctor muy bueno en donde vivía. Nunca le tome confianza. Hasta llegue a hacer cosas para molestarlo únicamente. Jasper no era mi persona favorita en el mundo pero a pesar de no serlo es el que menos me decepciono.

—Estuviste enamorada—No lo pregunto, lo afirmo así como si nada. Este hombre podía leerme a la perfección. Algo extraño lo que sucedía.

—Edward... Me enamore perdidamente de él. Es diez años mayor pero para el yo solo soy la hija de unos asesinos—Lo vi tensarse, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—Un día me beso, pero después no me volvió a tocar y si me hablaba era para dejar en claro que me despreciaba tanto... Porque para él, mis padres mataron a la primera mujer de su padre, Elizabeth la madre de Emmett.

—Ese hombre es un estúpido—Me dijo mordaz.—Si lo viera en este instante le acomodaría las ideas de un golpe.

Sonreí, golpear a Edward seria una buena terapia sanadora.

—Ese hombre no importa... Quiero curarme, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos de mi niñez y que de una vez por todas no tener esas tormentosas ideas, la incertidumbre me carcome y quiero dejar de ser una niña—Lo mire. Él me dedico una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi hermano? Él podría ayudarte, esta capacitado... Claro,si quieres.

—Lo quiero...

—¿Pero? Porque hay un pero en todo esto, ¿No?

—Quiero reunir pruebas donde demuestren la inocencia de mi padre. Dudo mucho que asesinaran a una mujer para quedarse con su hijo... Esos no podrías ser mis padres y si lo son... ¿Por qué Nelly quiere tanto a mi madre?—Lo pensé, tenía cierta razón pero bien sabía yo que los defectos de la persona amada la mayor parte del tiempo el corazón los ignora, así me paso con Edward cuando bien sabía que era un cerdo mujeriego... ¿Qué diferencia había entre un cerdo como él y una chica con unos padres "asesinos"?—Quiero echarle en la cara la inocencia de mis padres, sin importar el precio. Caiga quien caiga.

—Te ayudaré—Le vi sonreírme cómplice—Lo primero es que conozcas a Felix.

—¿Tu hermano querra ayudarme?

—Él estará encantado, Isabella. Lo estará, tenlo seguro.—Lo vi sonreír, ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?—Aunque si deseas golpearlo cuando lo conozcas, no me opondré...

—¿Por qué lo golpearía? Es tú hermano...

—Es un Don Juan, conquistador empedernido que no deja pasar una oportunidad de conquistar a una hermosa señorita...

Solo pude reírme. Hermosa señorita, ¿Yo? Alec te ganaras el cielo.

—Posdría conocerlo mañana—Sugerí—Claro, si es que no esta ocupado.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo, no se negaría a recibir a su hermano en estos momentos—Le aseguro él.

Nelly me acompañó a mi cuarto, en el que dormiría a partir de ese momento. Al menos en mi mente sabía que Nelly quiso a mi madre, y que una mujer como ella diga que mi madre era un sol, era suficiente razón para seguir adelante.

En cuanto a Alec, me cautivo su forma de ser, es tan atento y todo un caballero. Decir que disfruto de su compaña es más que suficiente, me hace sentir cómoda y segura.

Poco a poco me metí en mi cama, necesitaba descansar luego del largo viaje que había hecho. Edward Cullen me había tratado de lo peor y poco a poco le demostraría quien era el malnacido en toda esta historia y esa no era yo.

* * *

Alec vino a despertarme temprano, para que desayunemos juntos y así lo hicimos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hice un berrinche porque me despertaban temprano.

Fui con él en su auto, al centro de la ciudad a un acomodado consultorio. Vi a una mujer joven, supuse que seria su secretaria...

—Regina—Saludo Alec—Vinimos a ver a Felix. Ella es Isabella, nuestra prima.

—Encantada de conocerla. Él los espera.—Saludo amablemente.

Allí nos esperaba un hombre con el cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo que llamaba mucho la atención... Vi a Regina observarlo de arriba-abajo, lo supe de inmediato, ella sentía algo por mi primo. Sonreí de lado y de pronto sentí su mirada puesta en mi...

—Hermano, ¿Dónde encuentras hermosuras como esta jovencita?

—Cuidado Felix, es nuestra prima de la que estas hablando—Como supuso Isabella, Felix se asombro...

—¿No me digas que uno de los viejos tiene otra hija? Eso seria como un golpe en las pelotas para ellos y más para sus mujeres—Alec negó riéndose.

—Allí te equivocas, hermano. Ella es hija de Renée Vulturi y Charlie Swan.

—¿Hija de tía Renée? Disculpa—Se apresuro a tomar mi mano y besar-la.

¿Qué tenían estos italianos?

—Ya Felix—Dijo Alec apartándome de su hermano.—Vinimos por algo profesional.

—Los escucho—Dijo olvidando se faceta de conquistador.

—Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mis recuerdos, no importa el costo, no importa el venido aquí para recordar la muerte de mis padres y antes de eso... Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en un hospital con quien considere por muchos años mi hermano.

—Hay una nueva terapia experimental para ello, Isabella. Por lo que acabas de decir, tus recuerdos solo están reprimidos en tu inconsciente. Nunca e tenido un caso así. Te ha atendido algún doctor.—Me miro anotando todo lo que le decía.

—Bueno, atender no. Solo tome "terapia" con el doctor Jasper Whitlock. Aunque me dedicaba solamente a escuchar sus preguntas no a responderlas.

—Es un buen especialista, estuve en algún curso internacional con él. Es determinado...

—Y es el cuñado del que creí mi hermano, además de ser amigo de Ed...

—¿Felix, la atenderás?

—Por supuesto. Siempre me agradan los retos...

Lo vi sonreír. Y si, a él le encantaban los retos, podía verlo.

* * *

Ambos regresaban a la casa de él en un silencio incómodo hasta que el hablo.

—¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?—Ella le sonrió de lado.

—Es difícil de creer que pueda ponerse serio, pero si es buen especialista.

—¿y... Te parece guapo?

—La vedad, nop.—Lo vi reír.

—Él se morirá si llega a saber algo así.

Yo me reí, él también; por cierto, tiene una risa hermosa,que hace llenar el vacío del alma. Cualquier mujer tendría suerte de tener el amor y corazón de Alec Vulturi.

Al llegar, Nelly nos esperaba con el almuerzo ya listo, solo para nosotros dos.

Durante el almuerzo hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre él, supe que tenía un doctorado en economía, ademas de ser abogado, que tenía treinta años, que le gustaba la música clásica, en eso se parecía a Edward. Cuando se lo dije se rió un poco, me dijo a miles de personas le gustaba esa clase de música.

—Pero muy pocos tocan el piano...—Lo vi sonreír. Y lo supe, también tocaba el piano y además era encantador, no tenía una doble cara.

—Brindemos por ello—Dijo levantando una copa.—Isabella brindemos por los pocos hombres que sabemos tocar el piano y no somos unos estúpidos.

Me reí ante su broma y le seguí el juego...

—¡Salud!—Y chocamos nuestras copas.

Alec Vulturi no era lo que jamás espere de él, debía admitirlo. Era encantador.

* * *

Continuará.


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia._

* * *

 _ **AU [EN PROCESO]** Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._

* * *

 _Lamento los posibles y existentes horrores de ortografía, pronto esta historia estará en re-edicción._

* * *

 ** _un mes de terapias casi diarias era lo que llevaba, de Lunes a Viernes Felix siempre tenía una hora disponible para mi. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a una consulta y me pregunto muchas cosas, cosas que de muy poco a poco fui sacando de mi interior. Hoy teníamos un tema en especial y no era precisamente de mi agrado._**

 ** _—Como te dije anteriormente, hoy hablaremos de los Cullen—Bufe molesta, un gesto nada femenino._**

 ** _—Ya lo se.—Dije blanqueando mis ojos._**

 ** _—¿Qué tienes que decirme de ellos?_**

 ** _—Lo que pienso en realidad. Creo que son la peor basura que he conocido en mi vida al fichar a mis padres de asesinos—Dije molesta._**

 ** _—Okey. Cuéntame como esta conformada esa familia._**

 ** _—Carlisle, Esme están casados, tienen dos hijos Alice y Edward. Es su segundo matrimonio, antes estuvo casado con la hermana de su mujer actual, Elizabeth, con quien tuvo un hijo y resulta que ese hijo es Emmett quien creí mi hermano por todos estos años..._**

 ** _—¿Ellos te molestan?_**

 ** _—Si._**

 ** _—¿Por qué?_**

 ** _—Porque se acercaron a mi fingiendo ser amistosos y un sin fin de mierda barata con tal de que Emmett estuviese a su lado._**

 ** _—¿Te sientes traicionada?_**

 ** _—No, bueno, si..._**

 ** _—Cuéntame porque—Miré a Felix de mal modo._**

 ** _—Alice dijo ser o que seriamos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero luego me despreció peor que si fuera un leproso._**

 ** _—¿Y Carlisle?_**

 ** _—E doctor bondad me tuvo en su casa hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para marcharme, lo odio. Es tal falso como todos ellos..._**

 ** _—¿Esme?_**

 ** _—Parecía ser la madre bondad, hasta que insinuó que mi familia tuvo la culpa de todo..._**

 ** _—Emmett_**

 ** _—Nunca me culpo de nada, siempre fue bueno._**

 ** _—¿Edward?—Lo observe duramente, ¿Tenía que nombrarlo justamente a él?—Cuéntame de él._**

 ** _—Creí sentir algo que jamás pensé. Creí enamorarme. Pero él también me señalo, me consideró "la hija de unos asesinos"._**

 ** _—¿Y qué te hace sentir eso?_**

 ** _—Que ningún Cullen vale la pena verdaderamente.—Él me observo tomando nota._**

 ** _—Se que estas dolida pero..._**

 ** _—¿Tendría que escuchar tu pero cuando todo lo que ellos me han dado es una patada y así sin más se deshicieron de mi? ¿Crees que yo quiero escuchar las mierdas que a diario me decían?—Le pregunto Isabella mirándolo desafiante._**

 ** _—Se que no fuiste feliz en ese lugar y que también te lastimaron más de lo puedes soportar._**

 ** _—Si, lo sé. No salgo de una mierda para entrar en otra. No recupero mi memoria de niña y ya tengo traumas de la adolescencia.—Le dio sarcástica._**

 ** _—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Alec?_**

 ** _—¿Qué tiene que ver Alec con mis traumas?—Lo vi sonreír de lado._**

 ** _—Creo que le gustas a mi hermano._**

 ** _—Es mi primo._**

 ** _—Lo sé, pero lo mismo le gustas._**

 ** _—No te creo. Alec sólo se ha portado bien conmigo desde que llegue a su casa y nunca ha intentado propasarse conmigo en ningún sentido._**

 ** _—Mi hermano es un perfecto caballero. Nuca haría nada que te incomodara ni que te hiciera daño—Le aseguró._**

 ** _—¿Por qué quieres juntarme con tu hermano?_**

 ** _—Yo no quiero juntaros, sólo quiero saber que opinas de él._**

 ** _—Es una persona muy buena, agradable, amable que siempre me ha respetado, eso es todo—Felix la miro sin creerle nada._**

 ** _—Bueno, Isabella. Ya terminamos la hora. No veremos mañana para seguir hablando.—Dijo para acercarse y despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla._**

 ** _—Hasta mañana, Felix._**

 ** _Isabella salió del consultorio de Felix para encontrase con un sonriente Alec que la esperaba. Ella no pudo evitarlo, sin querer su rostro tomo un color casi escarlata, sentía arder sus mejillas y su nerviosismo la delato._**

 ** _—¿Sucede algo, Isabella?—Alec parecía nervioso y preocupado._**

 ** _—No, no... Ya podemos irnos._**

 ** _El ambiente entre ellos estuvo tenso el resto del día, Alec ya en la coche decidió llamar a su hermano._**

 ** _—¿Qué le dijiste a Isabella?_**

 ** _—Nada, ¿Por qué?—Alec escucho la risa de su hermano._**

 ** _—Felix no molestes, Isabella me ha estado evitando o ignorando todo el día..._**

 ** _—¿Eso hizo? Bueno hermano, demuestra que el que lleva los pantalones en la casa eres tu y no ella—Volvió a reírse._**

 ** _—No es gracioso, Felix. Sabes que ella me gusta._**

 ** _—Pues, dile._**

 ** _—Lo haces ver muy fácil._**

 ** _—Porque lo es._**

 ** _—Ella aún esta afectada por el tal Edward. No quiero ser solo su consuelo._**

 ** _—Haces bien, pero por algo se empieza..._**

 ** _—Debo irme, hablamos luego._**

 ** _—Fuerza Romeo..._**

 ** _Alec se fue a dormir ese día muy pensativo, sin poder sacarse a Isabella de la mente y notando que se estaba metiendo es su corazón inevitablemente._**

* * *

 ** _TRES MESES DESPUÉS._**

 ** _Isabella se encontraba en un sillón con los ojos cerrados..._**

 ** _—Respira tranquila, como ya lo has hecho antes, trata de volver hace cinco meses... ¿Qué ves?_**

 ** _—Yo, encerrada en mi cuarto, leo un libro..._**

 ** _—Hace dos años..._**

 ** _—Yo comiendo con Emmett y Rose..._**

 ** _—Vuelve a tu primer día de preparatoria..._**

 ** _—Un chico me invito a salir a la hora del almuerzo._**

 ** _—Vuelve al primer día de la escuela secundaria..._**

 ** _—No quise hacerme amiga de nadie aunque muchas personas se me acercaban y luego fui la chica rara del colegio..._**

 ** _—Vuelve al día en que despertaste en el hospital._**

 ** _—Me duele la cabeza, es un dolor muy fuerte. Me cuesta adaptarme a la luz de aquella blanca habitación. Hay un hombre en el cuarto, al ver que yo desperté, sale corriendo desesperado, escucho la voz de una mujer, es rubia y me mira de forma cálida. La habitación de pronto se llena de médicos que me preguntas tantas cosas que me siento mareada. No puedo decir mucho y tengo la garganta seca y duele, duele todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo._**

 ** _—Recuerda antes del accidente... ¿Qué recuerdas?_**

 ** _—Papá conduce el auto, mamá viene hablándome sobre visitar a Emmett que esta en la universidad estudiando medicina, él quiere ser doctor. Charlie maniobra desesperado, una furgoneta negra lo ha chocado desde atrás, nos persigue, Renée grita y el coche se da vuelta, dos veces...—Isabella hacia muecas de dolor y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—Papá trata de salir pero escucho un ruido fuerte, un tiro... Papá sangra mucho y mamá intenta ayudarlo, me dice que corra y lo hago, corro todo lo que puedo, mi madre grita un nombre..._**

 ** _—¿Qué nombre?_**

 ** _—Grita: No le hagas daño, Aro. A ella no..._**

 ** _Felix estaba sorprendido, hasta horrorizado de lo que había en la mente de la joven._**

 ** _—¿Qué más sucedes, Isabella?_**

 ** _—Escucho otro disparo, no puedo mirar atrás... No quiero... Alguien me persigue... ¡Quiero que se detenga! Me va hacer daño... Me sujeta de los brazos para sacudirme y me tira en el suelo, golpeo la cabeza contra la carretera y veo al hombre... Es pálido, cabello largo, castaño y me dice que me verá pronto. Y se va porque escucho sirenas de policías y solo veo que una silueta se va, una capa negra... Se quien es, es tío Aro._**

* * *

 ** _Continuara._**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

 _AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._

* * *

—Escucho otro disparo, no puedo mirar atrás... No quiero... Alguien me persigue... ¡Quiero que se detenga! Me va hacer daño... Me sujeta de los brazos para sacudirme y me tira en el suelo, golpeo la cabeza contra la carretera y veo al hombre... Es pálido, cabello largo, castaño y me dice que me verá pronto. Y se va porque escucho sirenas de policías y solo veo que una silueta se va, una capa negra... Se quien es, es tío Aro.

—¿Aro Vulturi?

—Si, es él. Después todo es oscuro y ya no hay nada.—Murmuro Isabella con lágrimas recorriendo sus pálido rostro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Aro hizo eso?—Pregunto Felix saliendo de su asombro.

—Mamá, ella era forense, en ese tiempo había terminado de hacer un curso o doctorado en balística y ella se estaba encargando de un viejo caso, ella estaba en el caso de Elizabeth Cullen porque hubo otra victima que se supo que fue eliminada con la misma arma que mató a la señora Cullen 19 años atrás, el mismo calibre, todo igual... Una ejecución a sangre fría como a mis padres.

—Isabella, ¿Qué sabes tu acerca del caso de Elizabeth Cullen?—Indago Felix calmado.

—Escuche que mis padres discutían, escuche que Elizabeth Cullen durante su matrimonio con Carlisle Cullen, esa mujer fue amante de...—Dijo removiéndose inquieta.

—Cálmate, por favor. Isabella, respira despacio. Tranquila—Murmuro el hombre—¿Elizabeth Cullen fue amante de quien?

—De... Aro, Aro Vulturi—Dijo para volver a su expresión de enfado, Felix fue testigo de como ella, sin que le dijera que volviese en si, habría los ojos y pasaba de la más pura tristeza al odio desenfrenado que poco a poco amenazaba con consumir a aquella joven. Ella volvía a cerrar los ojos, quedando en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Isabella, estas bien?—Ella asintió—Ahora, abrirás los ojos y recordaras ya asimilado todo de lo que hemos hablado.

—Si.

—3, 2, 1 despierta. Isabella—Ella abrió sus ojos exaltada—Cálmate, por favor.

—Felix, Alec... ¿Dónde esta?—Pregunto con una opresión en su pecho.

—Esta esperándote a fuera—Murmuro jugando con su pluma—Pero, dime Isabella. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Destrozada.

—¿Por qué?

—Duele ver que tu propia familia puede hacer cosas horribles.

—¿Y con respeto a Elizabeth Cullen?—Pregunto enfrentándose a ella.

—No lo sé. Es la madre de Emmett pero a la vez, fue una mala mujer y toda su familia vive en la ignorancia.

—Pero no hay pruebas de ello—Dijo Felix intentando descifrar a la joven.

—Las habrá, Felix. Te aseguro que las habrá y me encargare de que Esme, Carlisle y Edward las vean. Mi papá consiguió fotos de ellos, de Elizabeth y Aro...

—¿En plan cariñoso?

—¿Tu le llamas plan cariñoso a follar peor que conejos?—Isabella rió irritada.

—¿Y Emmett?—Pregunto Felix.

—¿Te refieres a que él se entere de que Aro se tiraba a su madre y a que no es la victima que todos creían? Tengo una teoría—Dijo sonriendo—Aro y Elizabeth, bueno él se la tiro para que ella sacara o eliminara las pruebas en su contra. Se hicieron amantes.

—Creo que lo imaginas bien. Quizás nunca lo sepas pero yo soy un hijo fuera del matrimonio, allí puedes ver que los Vulturi no son lo que parecen—Murmuro pensativo.

—Ya veo. Cada familia es un mundo. Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo—Dijo observándose el reloj—Y hace diez minuto debió terminar la consulta.

—Si, bueno. Nos veremos mañana—Dijo viendo que ella se alejaba luego de sonreír-le.

Isabella camino rápidamente para encontrarse con Alec, quien como siempre estaba allí para esperarla.

Poco a poco volvieron a la casa, con un cómodo silencio que los rodeaba a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede, mi niña?—Preguntó Nelly ni bien ella apareció por la puerta.

—Nelly, estoy cansada—Murmuro ella, sosteniéndose del brazo de Alec—Si no les importa, iré a descansar un rato. Con permiso.

—Propio—Dijo Alec.

* * *

Nelly caminaba de aquí para allá en la cocina, Alec no estaba mejor.

—La niña esta muy cansada, la note angustiada—Alec le dio la razón—¿No sabes cómo le fue con Felix?

—No quiso decirme nada. Pero esta tensa—Dijo jugando con sus dedos—Hay veces que la siento tan perdida. Una persona rota, desarmada por dentro. No se de qué sería capaz ella con ta de limpiar el nombre de sus padres. Pero es peligroso, ambos sabemos que Caius y Marcus son dos simples títeres en manos de Aro.

—Isabella lo que necesita es cariño y compresión, niño. Y tu se la puedes dar—Dijo la mujer cariñosa.

—¿Pero, Cómo Nelly? Si ella no quiere que yo entre en esa burbuja personal y lleno de tormento que es su mente.

—¿Qué piensas si ahora le llevas un jugo de naranja para que tome?

—Seria perfecto, así puedo hablar con ella.

* * *

Isabella volvió la mirarse en el espejo, tenia unas horribles ojeras, el rostro pálido y una que otra punzada en la cabeza. Recordar era un gran paso y más con el material que le había hecho llegar Gregory Ashton a sus manos.

Lo que el señor Ashton le hizo llegar era lo que tanto deseaba, observó las imágenes y sonrió con una mueca de asco, no podía creer que aquella mujer de las fotos y el vídeo fueran la misma que le dieron la vida a Emmett.

Sabía que él saldría lastimado, pero también, aunque le doliera, era un traidor. Emmett Swan no existía. Solo Emmett Cullen, el hijo de un respetado doctor y de aquella "intachable" mujer que no lo era tanto.

Guardó las fotos en esa caja de seguridad que tenía en su cuarto, se dio una ducha y luego se recostó cansada de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Escucho la vos de Alec.

—Claro, Alec. Pasa—Dijo acostada.

—¿Ya estas acostada?—Ella rió divertida.

—Estoy cansada—Dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Te traje un jugo de naranja—Le paso el vaso.

—mmmm. ¡Que rico!—Dijo probando el jugo—Gracias de verdad.

—Estoy para ti, siempre.—Le susurro.—Sabes, si no te molesta me gustaría saber, si te sientes bien con ello, que me comentes si pudiste recordar algo.

—Si, Alec. Recordé todo. Hasta lo que sucedió cuando era pequeña—Le aseguro—Aro Vulturi era amante de Elizabeth Cullen. Aro Vulturi fue quien mató a mis padres. Él me golpeo dejándome inconsciente, dijo que vendría a por mi, y sabes que... Lo hizo.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto horrorizado.

—En el hospital, fue a verme. Haciéndose pasar por doctor. Me sonrió—Dijo dejándolo pasmado—Acarició mi cabello con una tranquilidad, no se cómo pudo. Pero se tranquilizo al ver que yo no me alteraba ni lo reconocía al verlo, se despidió dejándome unos dulces y deseando que me recuperara.

—¡Es un hijo de puta!—Dijo de forma abrupta.—Siempre lo mismo con ese sujeto, me tiene cansado.

—¿Le conoces algo más?—Quiso saber ella.

—Si, el abuso... Violó a mi hermana—Isabella ahogo una exclamación de terror—Ella quedó embarazada y por eso es que se suicidó.

—Pero... Pero... Era su sobrina—Alec negó.

—No, Isabella. Nosotros no somos sus sobrinos—Dijo de forma amarga—Mi madre le fue infiel a su marido y de allí salimos nosotros. Felix también es hijo de mi supuesto padre y una de sus aventuras con una prostituta. El ADN dio positivo y la madre desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se supone que Jane, Felix y yo somos hijos de Caius mientras que Demetri y Heidi lo son de Marcus. Caius acepto a sus "hijos", no le quedaba de otra, el divorcio no era una opción.

—No lo sabía... Lamento lo de tu hermana.

—Jane apareció mutilada, pero dejo una nota de suicidio. Creo que ella no consiguió a suicidarse, la mataron y se les paso la mano. La carta de despedida fue con su letra, todo normal. Ella pensaba quitarse la vida y se otros de les adelantaron.

—¿Y Heidi?—Quiso saber.

—Ella desapareció el mismo día de Jane. Luego apareció muerta, aunque ella no presentaba rastro de abuso sexual como Jane. Yo también odio a Aro y desde la muerte de Jane, mi madre esta desquiciada, luego del quito intento de suicidio, Caius la interno en hospital psiquiátrico—Dijo lamentándose—No la he vuelto a ver. Luego se escapó y un coche la arrollo quitando-le la vida. No eres a la única que un Vulturi le ha arruinado la vida. Por eso quiero ayudarte, Bella. En mi tienes un aliado.

—Gracias Alec. Muchas gracias—Dijo sonriendo y siendo sincera de corazón.

* * *

Continuara.

R

e

v

i

e

w

s

A

q

u

í


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia._**

 ** _AU [EN PROCESO]_** ** _—Carl... Se... lo... llevaron...—Tranquila, amor. No hables—Le dijo llorando.—Matt... Búscalo... Y... se... se feliz...—Carlisle lloro sin consuelo al ver que la mano que hasta hace poco era apretada por su mujer perdía su fuerza para caer al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth Cullen, su joven y amada esposa. ¿Ahora, Cómo le diría a Esme que su hermana había muerto? AU. T/H_** ** _Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._**

* * *

Corazón infiel.

By: Tsuruga Lia1412

* * *

 ** _You're the light, you're the night_**  
 ** _You're the color of my blood_**  
 ** _You're the cure, you're the pain_**  
 ** _You're the only thing I wanna touch_**  
 ** _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_**

 ** _You're the fear, I don't care_**  
 ** _'Cause I've never been so high_**  
 ** _Follow me to the dark_**  
 ** _Let me take you past our satellites_**  
 ** _You can see the world you brought to life, to life._**

Love me like you Goulding.

* * *

Nelly sonreía de lado, de lejos se notaba que su niño estaba enamorado y de una chica muy buena, ¿Cómo no podría ser buena, si era hija de su niña Renée? Sonrió al ver que el joven se desvivía por complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera.

Esa mañana, Alec había aparecido en la cocina muy temprano y es que quería que le ayudara a preparar algo especial, si, quería que le ayudara a preparar una cena romántica.

Es por eso que los jóvenes estaban por salir, era un sábado hermoso para quedarse en casa o esa fue la escusa que uso Alec para que Isabella aceptara salir a dar un paseo.

Nelly fue al jardín en donde preparaba una hermosa mesa, era el pedido de su niño y ella haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

No podía pone velas ya que el viento podría apagar-las, escogió las bebidas, la comida y el postre. Con la mejor vajilla que tenían en aquella casa, era un gran evento, no todos los día se podía unir a dos personas hechas el uno para el otro.

—Joven Alec, ya esta todo listo—Aviso la mujer hablando por teléfono.

—Gracias Nelly, eres un sol—Sintió al joven sonreír desde el otro lado mientras cortaba la llamada.

Al último, puso música clásica, pero fue en el momento en que escuchó a los jóvenes llegar.

—¿Qué es esto, Alec?—Pregunto la joven

—Tú y yo, vamos a cenar en el jardín, Bella—Murmuró Alec.—Si me permite, señorita—Hizo que ella tomara su bazo para guiarla al jardín.

—¿Y qué cenaremos?—Pregunto de pronto, caminando por un corredor que se dirigía al jardín.

—Pasta.—A Isabella le brillaron los ojos—Es lo que querías, ¿No?

—Si... Gracias Alec—La chica sonrió feliz de, mientras que Nelly se encargaba de servirles la cena.—¡Qué hermosa música! ¿Quién las compuso?

—Son los conciertos para Clave de J. S. Bach, es la segunda parte—Murmuro Alec tomando la botella de vino para servir una copa para Isabella y otra para él.

—¿Vino? Nunca he probado alcohol—Dijo dudosa de tomar.

—No te preocupes. Es sólo una copa, no tienes que tomarla toda, además también hay jugo de naranja y agua. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Gracias, Alec, De verdad—El joven le brindó una sonrisa sincera, mientras que ambos.—Necesitaba distraerme de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Recordar ha sido estresante y el pensar que puedo encontrarme en cualquier momento con Aro. Se que al encontrarlo debo aparenta no saber nada de él, resulta difícil hacerlo, hasta me es difícil el pensarlo.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Pero no quiero que hablemos de cosas desagradables—Alec tomo su copa—Quiero brindar por ti, Isabella. Por la mujer hermosa, fuerte, cariñosa que tengo ante mi, que nada ni nadie opa-que lo que has conseguido, que jamás se extinga el brillo que hoy tienes en tus ojos.

Isabella se sonrojo violentamente, nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho algo tan bonito, ni siquiera Edward. Chocaron sus copas, estudio a Alec, como este movía el contenido de su copa suavemente para luego apreciar su aroma, al probarlo degusto su textura y entonces ella probo e vino, solo un sorbo. Tenía un agradable aroma y no era desagradable al paladar como pensó. Era exquisito.

—¿Qué te parece el vino, Isabella?

—Es delicioso. No tiene mucho alcohol.

—Lo sé, lo pedí por eso. Importa la calidad, no la cantidad—Rió divertido—No me veo tomando todo lo que pueda tomar.

Isabella le regalo una de las más hermosas risas que en su vida pudo escuchar, era armonioso, reconfortante.

—¿Y la pasta?—Quiso saber, mientras probaba la pasta.

—Nunca antes había probado pasta al pesto genovés, es una delicia—Murmuro con una sonrisa.

Era la receta autentica italiana a base de albahaca, aceite de oliva, ajo y piñones...

Al terminar de comer la pasta, Nelly retiro los platos y sirvió en postre, Isabella nunca antes había probado ese postre, no sabía el nombre, ni nada por el estilo, no se atrevió a preguntar pero no hizo falta, el mismo Alec le comento que era ese manjar.

—Es Panna Cotta con salsa de moras frescas.

Disfrutaron del postre en un cómodo silencio, Isabella noto a Alec un poco nervioso, indeciso y hasta angustiado, al terminar el postre él la observo detenidamente, un momento muy intimo en el que en su mundo solo existían ellos dos.

—¿Sucede algo, Alec?—Este negó con una sonrisa, se levanto de su lugar y le tendió una mano, ella lo miro indecisa.

—¿Quieres bailar, Isabella?—Como era de esperar, ella acepto, dejo de aquellos acordes la envolvieran, solo escuchaba instrumentos de cerdas, piano, violín, viola, violoncelo... Era una delicia.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Si, Alec?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—La joven que mantenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello de él, se detuvo a mirarlo, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Si, claro que si—Murmuro para ser sorprendida por unos brazos que la elevaron por un momento, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola gemir de sorpresa y dejando escapar una risa jovial, volvió a sentir sus pies en la seguridad del piso y entonces hizo lo que nunca pensó siquiera hacer, junto sus labios con los de él, apenas un roce para poder profundizarlo más.

Ambos se separaron avergonzados ya que sintieron que alguien los estaba observando y rieron ya que no podía se otra que Nelly...

A lo lejos, Nelly estaba observándolos con una sonrisa y un joven se acercó a ella para acercarle una copa...

—Al fin, ya están juntos—Dijo la mujer aceptando la copa.

—Y al fin mis oídos ya podrán descansar de las penas de Alec...

—Si, al menos de momento, niño Felix...

—Si, Aro no se quedará tranquilo... ¿Sabes? Fue a verme

—¿Qué quería?

—Molestar como de costumbre. ¿Cuando le dirás a Alec la verdad?

—No lo se...—Contestó Nelly sonriendo al ver a la pareja—No es tiempo y tampoco lo quiero hacer, solo espero que mis niños puedan ser felices pero no lo podrán con la sombra de Aro Vulturi en sus vidas...

—Nadie lo puede, Nelly... Nadie. Yo ni siquiera puedo ir a por la mujer que amo, seria peligroso para ella y ya no me necesita, se que se ha casado con un médico. Son increíbles las vueltas que da la vida—Dijo para dirigir su mirada a Isabella. Luego dejó su copa en una mesa que estaba cerca para irse de allí sin siquiera despedirse... Felix Vulturi no daba crédito a las vueltas que daban la vida o los enredos del destino que envolvía bien a sus victimas.

Pensó seriamente en llamarla pero su esposo estaría con ella, aunque un médico como lo era este, no debía estar en casa muy seguido por sus guardias... No lo hizo, no quería revivir lo pasado con aquella mujer y así poco a poco se concentro en su trabajo, la terapia de Isabella ya llegaba a su fin. Además, tenía en U.S.A. unos de esos congresos de medicina general en donde cada uno exponía sus casos y avances en su campo. Isabella había estado de acuerdo en que él expusiera su caso pero sin dar nombres...

* * *

El tiempo paso y al fin llegó el congreso, estuvo feliz de dar de alta a Isabella por fin, estaba en la habitación de su hotel y la hora de la reunión se acercaba. Entro en el gran salón aunque era más bien una gran sala de juntas. Reconoció a varios médicos, entre ellos los Cullen.

Escuchó como hablaban de temas tales como trasplantes de todo tipo, avances en investigaciones de distintos ámbitos del campo en medicina, hasta que llegaron a su especialidad.

—Con ustedes en doctor Felix Vulturi—Dijo el presentador de aquel congreso, sintió la mirada de los Cullen en él y los enfrento con la vista, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, camino seguro hacia el micrófono, sería como una conferencia y el presentador enumeraba sus distintivos y títulos, escucho los aplausos de muchos de sus colegas pero los Cullen no le perdían de vista.

—Gracias por invitarme cada año a este evento en donde planteamos nuestros descubrimientos y los avances de nuestros pacientes, no he preparado algo elaborado solo expondré un coso en particular, uno de mis éxitos recientes, esta persona acepto ser tratada por mi, llegó a mi consultorio por mi hermano, era un ser inocente que la vida le planteo una situación difícil, con consultas diarias, ella me expuso sus temores, los sentimientos de las personas en las que creyó y solo la defraudaron.—Todo estaban en completo silencio—Sufrió perdida de memoria a temprana edad, perdió a su familia y ella quiso recordar, como algo que debía, descubrió cosas sumamente dolorosas, su vida fue una odisea que sólo pudo resolver diez años después. Hace una semana le di el alta, el pasado mes mi hermano le pidió salir con él y se que ya esta pensando en comprar un gran diamante para pedirle matrimonio...

Escucho como rieron varias personas en aprobación... Y siguió por dar algunos detalles del tratamiento, pero su mirada se cruzo con los ojos analíticos de Jasper, un hombre que estaba en su mismo campo y el que no pudo ayudar a Isabella.

—Hoy en día, quien fue mi paciente es feliz y en momentos como estos agradezco poder ayudar al progimo con mi trabajo. Olvido al hombre que no creyó en ella—Dijo para mirar a los Cullen—Mi hermano sabe estar con ella y darle prioridad. Espero que haya muchos más pacientes como Ella, ella es una luchadora, una mujer valiente que enfrento sus miedos, los supero... Y hoy es la futura señora Vulturi...

Dijo para asentir y así despedirse, fue a su lugar y escucho como seguían hablando de distintos casos hasta que al finalizar la jornada varios colegas se acercaron a hablar del caso de Isabella o el caso de Ella.

Uno de los que se acercaron fue Jasper.

—El caso que expusiste me pareció bastante interesante—Dijo como saludo y acoto—Y conocido.

—Uno hace lo que puede, Ella en realidad es un ángel incomprendido que nadie, antes de Alec, supo valorarle.

—¿Estas hablando de Isabella Swan, no es así?—Jasper no le quitaba los ojos de encima y varios se acercaron a él, el grupo de los Cullen liderado por Emmett Cullen.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con esto? ¿Isabella Swan?—Dijo para aparentar estar desconcertado—¿Hablas de mi prima?

—Si, de ella—Hablo Emmett.

—Ella es la prometida de mi hermano, no su prima—Dijo molesto. Pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—Si me lo permiten, tengo que hacer cosas importantes...

Emmett lo tomo por el saco dispuesto a sacarle información... Pero dos hombres del tamaño de Emmett se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—Pregunto uno para mostrarle a los Cullen un arma disimuladamente.

Carlisle inmediatamente alejo a su hijo mayor de aquel hombre, parecía ser peligroso. Felix rió por la reacción de este. El hombre de ojos verdes solo lo veía frunciendo el ceño y entonces apareció Esme.

Felix miro a la mujer y vio el gran parecido con Elizabeth Vulturi, quien fue amante de su tío.

—¿Elizabeth?—Pregunto confundido y actuando magistralmente.

—Creo que se equivoca, señor...

—Vulturi, Felix Vulturi—Dijo para tomar-le la mano y saludarle—Creo haberla visto cuando era pequeño en casa de tío Aro... O quizás me este equivocando, pero es imposible olvidar los recuerdos del viejo Aro.

La mujer jadeo desconcertada, el resto de los hombres también no creían lo que veían, menos lo que escuchaban. Aunque era una mentira, él ya había sembrado la duda, el primer golpe indirecto de Isabella.

—Por cierto, de haber sabido que me encontraría con ustedes, de seguro Isabella habría mandado sus saludos—Dijo para dejarlos con la palabra en la boca ante el asombro de lo que acababan de escuchar—Le daría un saludo si supiera en donde esta, lo último que supe es que encontró mucha información.

Rió saliendo de su vista y dejándolo parados allí mismo mientras se retiraba con los dos custodios que lo escoltaban.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?—Murmuro Alice llegando.

—Es el primo de Isabella—Le dijo Jasper.

—¿Pero de dónde pueden conocer los Vulturi a mi madre?—Pregunto Emmett desconcertado, esperando a que alguien le diera alguna respuesta coherente a todo el día de locos que estaba viviendo.

—No lo sé hijo—Dijo Carlisle abatido.—Pero sin lugar a duda esta en contacto con ella.

—Debo seguirlo y preguntarle por mi hermana—Dijo Emmett para ser detenido por su familia.

—Detente, hijo. Esos hombre van armados. No quiero que te arriesgues a salir herido...

—Pero ellos saben algo de Bella...

—Espera un momento, hijo—Le dijo Esme—Lo que dice tu padre tiene sentido, al menos espera a que las cosas se calmen un poco. Después le peguntamos...

Todos se tranquilizaron y Edward fue a preguntar más tarde en la recepción del hotel sobre aquel hombre...

—Lo sentimos señor, el doctor Vulturi acaba de cancelar su cuenta y se ha marchado en el momento en que salió del congreso...

—Pero aun faltan días para que termine—Dijo un poco molesto.

—Pero él doctor nunca se queda por más de una noche en no solo hotel, siempre cambia de lugar—Aseguro la mujer.—Pero llevaba prisa, estaba hablando sobre si tenían listo el avión privado.

—Gracias, señorita.

Volvió a donde estaban su familia quienes esperaban una respuesta.

—Se fue. Me dijeron que estaba hablando sobre un avión privado y nunca duerme dos veces en el mismo lugar en sus estadías en el país.

—¡Maldición!—Murmuro Emmett.

* * *

Alec la contemplaba en silencio mientras ella dormía, hizo que Nelly llenara el cuarto con rosas blancas, mientras en la bandeja que tenía el "desayuno" había una rosa roja, se acercó besando su frente...

—Despierta, Bella Durmiente...—Murmuro dejando uno y oto beso en el rostro de ella.

La escucho sonreír...

—Buen día—murmuro bajito.

—Buen día, amor.

—Que bonitas rosas...

—Son todas para ti—Isabella lo noto nervioso, como un niño que había hecho una travesura o estuviera a punto de hacerlo.

—Gracias, son hermosas.

Isabella se extraño de que él al acercarle la bandeja con el desayuno se arrodillo junto a la cama...

—Isabella Marie Swan, llevamos dos meses juntos y felices, te amo y no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado, ¿Te casarías conmigo?—Dijo destapando el plato en donde se suponía debía estar su desayuno y vio un anillo de diamante... Se quedo sin palabras y cubrió su boca...

—Oh, Alec... Claro que si...

* * *

CONTINUARA.

Gracias por sus reviews a Tata XOXO, Lunabsc y a Yoliki por sus reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

 _ **AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.**_

* * *

 _Alec se encontraba revisando unos papeles y entre ellos sin querer dio con un informe, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era información sobre él. Sobre lo que se creía de él..._

 _Un Volturi, adinerado, soltero, con una madre y hermanas ya muerta... Completamente sólo en el mundo._

 _Su corazón se estrujo de repente. Esos papeles eran de Isabella_

 _Reconoció su letra en una última hoja, en donde había un nombre de un hombre, su teléfono y todo con lera de Isabella._

 _Se sintió cansado, ¿Ella lo investigó antes de conocerlo? Pero los papeles que tenía entre sus manos le decían la verdad y el dolor en el pecho que sentía fue tan real, como una puñalada que te quita todo..._

 _No supo qué pensar, abatido se recostó en el sillón..._

 _¡Ella no podía estar fingiendo tan bien! ¿O si?_

 _Aquellos besos, caricias y sentimientos que ella mostraba no podían ser sólo falsos..._

 _Lo peor es que no sabía cómo decirse-lo en ese momento. Tenían una comida con todos los Vulturi a la que ella accedió a ir por voluntad propia... ¿O era otro plan para su venganza? ¿Acaso él sólo era un peón más?_

 _Se negó a que su mente asimile ese engaño o lo que sea que fuese..._

 _Isabella lo amaba, por más que ambos hayan decidido esperar hasta la boda para tener relaciones intimas, de un modo u otro él debía creer en ella... Pero había cosas que eran tan difíciles._

 _Respiro lentamente, inundando sus pulmones de aire puro._

 _Ella apareció en frente de él con una radiante sonrisa, tenía un vestido rojo que se ajustaba como un guante a su figura..._

 _—Ya estoy lista, Alec.—Dijo sonriendo._

 _Él le regaló una pequeña y vacía sonrisa que apenas se dibujo en sus labios._

 _—Vamos...—Murmuro sin dejar de ver a la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado._

 _Si, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?_

 _El camino hacia el restaurante en donde tendrían la dichosa cena fue tranquilo y sin conflictos pero la ausencia de Alec era más que palpable y ella podía sentirlo._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Alec?—Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.—¿Estas seguro?_

 _Ella lo conocía bien..._

 _De pronto se sintió patéticamente predecible._

 _¿Es que no podía de sus labios salir una palabra inteligente?_

 _Debía inventar una escusa._

 _—No se que pasara con los Vulturi... Ya sabes...—Quiso golpearse contra el volante del coche._

 _¿Qué clase de estúpido era?_

 _Un estúpido muy estúpido... Quizás era de la realeza y él ni enterado._

 _Sonrió amargamente dándose un ridículo título nobiliario..._

 _"EL REY DE LOS ESTÚPIDOS"_

 _Y así se sentía en esos momentos..._

 _—No sabes mentir, Alec... —Murmuro ella—No estas así por los Vulturi..._

 _—Tienes razón, Isabella.—Sonrió triste y sombrío. Quizás su relación estaba legando al final. Y se sintió patético al querer conservarla todo el tiempo posible a su lado._

 _Era egoísta._

 _Era masoquista._

 _Y si... Era Alec Vulturi._

 _—Cuando lleguemos a casa... Hablaremos...—Sonrió tristemente._

 _Llegó al restaurante y fue a aparcar. Fue a abrir la puerta para que ella bajara. Por más molesto que estuviese, no podía dejar de lado sus modales._

 _Caminaron siguiendo a uno de los camareros que los llevó a un salón privado en donde cenarían._

 _Alec la sostenía desde su cintura, poco a poco la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos mientras las puertas se habrían y la primera cara que vio fue la de Aro Vulturi._

 _Aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Vio a dos hombres igual de imponentes, acercarse al lado de Aro..._

 _Supuso que ellos eran Caius y Marcus... Alec apretó su mano con cariño._

 _—¿Isabella? Que bueno es al fin conocerte—Dijo el hombre hablando italiano._

 _—¿Usted es?—Alec sonrió... Al parecer si era buena actriz._

 _—Bella, él es Aro Vulturi.—Isabella tuvo que darle la mano—Él es Marcus—Sucedió lo mismo que con Aro—Y él es Caius, mi padre._

 _Isabella saludo amablemente a todos._

 _—Te pareces a tu madre—Le había confirmado Caius lo que ya sabía y lo que tanto le habían dicho._

 _—¿De verdad?—Él sólo asintió—Es extraño no tener algún recuerdo más de ella que fotos..._

 _Los tres hombres se tensaron... Pero Alec, Félix e Isabella habían quedado en seguir con sus papeles. Ninguno revelaría que ella ya había recuperado sus tormentosos recuerdos._

 _—¿Cómo es eso?—Pregunto Aro sonriendo._

 _—No tengo recuerdos de mi vida con ellos. Sólo se borraron..._

 _—Isabella. Es un gusto conocerte. Me han hablado mucho de ti—Hablo un hombre alto de ojos grises.—Soy Demetri Vulturi—Este le tomó la mano y la beso._

 _—Un gusto conocerte._

 _—Creo que a Félix ya lo conoces...—Murmuro Alec—¿Y las tías...?_

 _—De compras en París—Dijo Demetri riendo momentáneamente, cómo si se tratase de un chiste personal._

 _—Pasemos a la mesa—Dijo Aro sumamente complacido con los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente._

 _Mientras cenaban se habían dedicado a hablar de múltiples cosas._

 _El trabajo de Demetri._

 _El trabajo de Félix._

 _El trabajo de Alec._

 _La empresa familiar y el nuevo contrato._

 _Las nuevas adquisiciones de Demetri, que eran varias propiedades de lujo en las mejores zona de Italia._

 _Y a cosas muy banales que ninguno prestaba mucha importancia aunque debían fingir que el otro era un interés importante para cada miembro de la familia_

 _Demetri no dejó de parlotear sobre propuestas de negocios que tenía para ofrecerle a su tío Aro y un montón de escusas sobre la última apuesta fuerte que hizo y que perdió una muy considerable suma de dinero en un casino clandestino._

 _Ya en esta altura de la cena, para nadie era un secreto, que Demetri visitaba sitios de mala-muerte, como casinos ilegales y prostíbulos..._

 _Y para el deleite de algunos y la repulsión de otros, Demetri se dio el lujo de comentar sobre como había coimado a un oficial de la ley recientemente al encontrarlo conduciendo su auto deportivo a alta velocidad._

 _Al fin se concentraron en la inmensa piedra que tenía en la mano Isabella._

 _—¿Cuando será a boda?—Preguntó Aro._

 _—Ya habíamos quedado de que seria en dos meses...—Dijo Isabella con una bella sonrisa._

 _—Hay mucho que organizar entones..._

 _Y dejándolos fuera de la conversación, el resto de los presentes en aquella cena ya aportaban la opinión en donde debía ser y que salón sería el mejor. La iglesia, el registro civil..._

 _Y Alec aun no sabía si es que habría boda alguna._

 _Se despidieron todos después... Recomendando-les en donde podían comprar el vestido de novia o el banquete para la boda..._

 _Platica que la dejo cansada._

 _Al llegar a la casa se sintió extraña por la frialdad que mostraba él._

 _—Isabella, vamos al estudio. Debemos hablar—Murmuro apagado completamente._

 _—¿Qué sucede..._

 _—Cuando termines tú venganza quiero que tu y yo nos alejemos definitivamente—Aquello dolió mucho más de lo que ella pensó que le dolería. Le habían roto tantas veces el corazón que ya no creía que algo así pudiera hacerle daño.—Será lo mejor para los dos. Hice todo para ayudarte y..._

 _Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas..._

 _Lágrimas que no quiso dejar salir._

 _Ella no quería llorar._

 _Pero estaba tan sensible que no supo bien en que momento las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos._

 _—Entiendo—Murmuro para intentar salir de allí._

 _Alec conmovido por lágrimas que parecían tan reales, decidió enfrentarla aún más._

 _—No me preguntaras por qué..._

 _—¿Para qué, Alec? Ya me quedó claro todo.—Murmuro para seguir su camino._

 _Pero las ganas de correr tras ella eran más fuerte que su orgullo y así lo hizo..._

 _—Isabella, espera—Antes de que ella llegara a su cuarto él logró detenerla._

 _—¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Gregory Ashton. ¿Quién es?—Pregunto para ver que ella se sorprendía.—No se si tú y él..._

 _—¿Crees que él es mi amante?—Pregunto de pronto indignada._

 _—Isabella... Yo._

 _—¿Tú qué, Alec?—Pregunto dolida._

 _—Pensé..._

 _—No quiero escucharte. Es mejor que yo me vaya a un hotel.—Volvió a intentar seguir su camino._

 _—Espera... Gregory Ashton._

 _—¿Seguirás con eso?—Él bajo la cabeza sin saber bien que hacer—Te recuerdo que tu y yo ya no somos nada._

 _Ante sus ojos se quito el anillo y le devolvió sin siquiera mirarlo._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Antes de andar suponiendo cosas que no son... ¡Primero ven y pregunta!—Dijo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara...—Y él es amigo de mi padre._

 _Fue un golpe para él._

 _Es que no sabía como explicarle que todo esto era nuevo para él._

 _Que creyó no estar a la altura._

 _Que pensó que ella merecía algo mejor._

 _Tomó en teléfono y marcó el número que tenía apuntado en esa carpeta._

 _—¿Gregory Ashton?_

 _Y no... Con las dudas y desconfianza una pareja jamás puede llegar a ser feliz._

 _Isabella lo comprendió al escuchar esa conversación._

* * *

 _Alec se quiso golpear mentalmente por lo que hizo._

 _Primero fue el desconfiar de ella._

 _El querer terminar su relación antes de dejarla hablar._

 _Dejar que las dudas se instalen en su mente._

 _Y comprobar sus palabras._

 _Se dio cuenta que era un celoso de lo peor y que ella no lo merecía..._

 _Pero lo primero que paso por su mente al ver el nombre de Gregory Ashton fue una pregunta nada agradables... ¿Quién es este pendejo? Y resulto ser alguien que podrías ser su padre._

 _Sabía que nada alcanzaría para disculparse con ella. Y realmente la había cagado._

 _Nelly se encontraba en la cocina y él entro allí para intentar al menos despejar su mente._

 _—¿Qué sucede, niño Alec?—Pregunto preocupada—¿No pudiste dormir?_

 _—No, no pude.—Murmuro alicaído—La he arruinado, Nelly._

 _—¿Qué pasó?—Pregunto sumamente preocupada._

 _—Anoche termine con ella.—Dijo mostrando el anillo de compromiso—Y me devolvió el anillo. Tuve que quedarme toda la noche en su puerta para que ella no se fuera durante la noche._

 _—¿Pero, por qué?—Nelly no lo entendía, ella sabía cuanto se querían._

 _—Es que no pude con mis celos—Murmuro apenado._

 _—¿Pero qué pudo hacer esa niña para que sintieras celos?_

 _—Nada Nelly. Ella no hizo nada—Dijo sintiéndose peor._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Encontré un informe sobre mi. En el había un número de teléfono y el nombre de un hombre que yo no conocía ni lo escuche nombrar. Pensé...—De pronto sintió furia consigo mismo—Pensé que sólo estaba jugando conmigo y no le pedí explicaciones, sólo termine con ella y no le pedí explicaciones hasta después cuando ya la había jodido por completo. Después me dijo que Gregory Ashton era solo el amigo de su padre y se por el propio hombre que él hizo que Isabella llegara hasta mi._

 _—Debes disculparte, hijo.—Le aconsejo._

 _—No quiere abrirme la puerta, Nelly.—Dijo agotado y maldiciéndose a si mismo por sus tonterías y celos estúpidos.—Ya no se que hacer. Se que la jodí pero es que todo me pareció que estaba..._

 _—Pero..._

 _..._

* * *

Continuara.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

 ** _AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._**

* * *

 _Alec no se había encontrado con Isabella por más que haya intentado hablar con ella durante todo el día._

 _Se sentía pésimo y no era para menos._

 _Conocía la historia de ella y Edward._

 _Conocía de sobra su sufrimiento._

 _Como injustamente las personas de su entorno las juzgaron por ser "La hija de unos asesinos"._

 _Repaso mentalmente lo sucedido y quiso hacer algo para reparar su error._

 _Había tenido una conversación con Félix, quien fue a visitarlos, y él fue la única persona a la que Isabella quiso recibir, quien también la obligo a comer._

 _Estaba meditando en silencio cuando escucho sus pasos bajando las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina sin siquiera mirarle, la escucho saludar a Nelly..._

 _Decidió acercarse a ella, con Nelly allí se podría decir que era un lugar neutral. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que de algo serviría si la enfrentaba estando Nelly allí._

 _—Isabella, necesito hablar contigo._

 _—No tengo nada que decirte y no quiero oírte—Murmuro._

 _—Nelly, ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?—Le pidió Alec pero sin siquiera mirar a la mujer ya que estaba muy concentrado en observar a Isabella._

 _—Claro, niño Alec.—La mujer se dirigió hacia el jardín_

 _—Isabella, necesitamos hablar... Yo... Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente contigo... Por lo que te hice—Ella no lo miraba—Es... Se que no tengo escusa para esto._

 _Pero ella se mantenía en silencio, ignorándolo._

 _—No quiero perderte, Bella—Murmuro acercándose a ella y tomándole suavemente la mejilla y no pudo contener el jadeo al verla llorando, la atrajo suavemente hasta sus brazos para reconfortarla, ella se resistió y lucho contra él. Ella quería que la soltara, pero en esta ocasión se mantuvo firme e imponente como una muralla que Isabella no podía remover aunque quisiera.—Quiero que me escuches, cariño._

 _La llevó con él hacía un lugar en donde estuvieran más cómodos, lo que tenía que decirle no era una escusa pero de algo podría servir o eso esperaba. Aunque ni siquiera Félix lo supiera._

 _—Quiero contarte esto. No es mi escusa pero es lo que pasó en realidad.—Murmuro—Mi primera novia la tuve a los 16 años, ella tenía 15. Lo cierto es que en ese tiempo era algo alocado y una cosa llevó a otra... Ella salió embarazada. Pero luego supe que aborto al bebe cuando supo que yo en realidad no era un verdadero Vuturi. Chelsea era joven pero muy ambiciosa, era hija de una mujer que trabajaba en casa de Aro y se decía que ella era su hija. Aunque Aro nunca lo admitió ni lo hará. Lo que se hizo insoportable soportar su presencia aunque sigue en casa de los Vulturi aunque trabaja con Aro como su secretaria personal. Ella puede convencerte hasta de lo que no es verdad._

 _Isabella se mantenía callada y escuchándolo atentamente mientras el divagaba entre sus recuerdos._

 _—Destruyó mi confianza en mi mismo y durante un largo tiempo, destrozo mi confianza en las mujeres. Hasta que te conocí y solo yo termine arruinándolo todo—Hablo carente de emoción en su voz—Quiero que me disculpes, quiero que regreses conmigo. Se que nada será como antes, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que nuestra relación sea la mejor._

 _Isabella estaba mirando sus manos, sin saber que hacer, en esos momentos quería acercarse a él pero se encontraba indecisa._

 _—Yo..._

 _—Permite-me luchar por tu amor, Isabella—Murmuro decidido._

 _—Alec yo te amo—Murmuro tomando un poco de aire—Quisiera poder..._

 _—Isabella, por favor... Haré todo lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones..._

 _—Lo único que quiero es a ti, Alec—Dijo abalanzándose hacia él—Prométeme que si tenemos algún problema, duda o lo más mínimo que pase por tu mente y te moleste, lo hablaras conmigo primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión apresurada y que pueda lastimarnos más de lo que nos lastimamos esta vez. ¿Si?_

 _—Claro, preciosa. Siempre y cuando los dos hagamos los mismo._

 _—Claro, cariño. Por supuesto que eso haremos desde ahora._

 _Él le sonrió. Ella se dedico a besarle y cuando la intensidad de sus caricias subía de nivel él la detuvo._

 _—Aún no, cariño._

 _—¿Por qué?—Murmuro ella._

 _—Así no. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.—Murmuro sonriendo y besándola suavemente—Y aún no e si sigues queriendo casarte conmigo... Se que no es muy romántico pero aceptarías casarte de nuevo conmigo... Aunque claramente deberías pensártelo bien... Soy un celoso de lo peor._

 _Ella rió divertida y negó juguetona-mente con su cabeza._

 _—¿Y mi anillo?—Él sonrió y busco en su bolsillo en donde lo tenia guardado._

 _—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, cariño?—Murmuro besándola._

 _—Si, Alec...—Murmuro besándolo mientras ella se sonrojaba cuando él le decía comentarios graciosos._

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después. (2 meses después).**_

 _Juntos hicieron preparativos para la boda y ese día finalmente había llegado._

 _Era un 20 de enero cuando Isabella Swan y Alec Vulturi dijeron el SI en el registro civil para luego separarse y cada uno tomar un camino distinto y así prepararse para la boda por la iglesia, ambos habían decidido casarse a la mañana por el civil y tarde/noche por la iglesia y así dirigirse a la fiesta..._

 _Luego de todo el ritual que debieron seguir, Félix fue quien entregó a Isabella en la iglesia..._

 _Ambos estaban ya cansados y querían ir a descansar._

 _Luego de escuchar bromas de Demetri sobre que esa era la única noche que todos sabrían que tendrían sexo, Isabella estaba roja y Alec negó con la cabeza sonriendo._

 _—No le hagas caso—murmuro sonriente._

 _Ambos se despidieron de los presentes con una sonrisa, para nadie paso desapercibido que Una de las más emocionadas y afectadas era Nelly ya que sus dos pequeños al fin se habían casado._

 _Otro punto del que trataron es que ambos querían un hijo pronto. No querían esperar, ambos querían una familia._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, Alec cruzo la puerta con su esposa en brazos..._

 _—Mi amor, ahora esta es nuestra casa—Anuncio el hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba la felicidad que sentía._

 _—No hay lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, solo a tu lado Alec.—Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho—Y quiero todo contigo, quiero al amigo, al amante, al marido, a mi hombre, padre de mis hijos, lo eres todo para mi. No quiero perderte, a ti no..._

 _—Nunca te dejaría, amor. Nunca. Esto que siento es más fuerte que yo mismo... Lo eres todo, Isabella—Le dijo con vehemencia..._

 _Ella lo beso una vez más, aun en sus brazos, mientras que el se dirigía a su habitación, cuarto que desde esa noche compartirían._

 _—Mi amor, creo que deberíamos apresuraros—Le dijo ella mientras que él dejo escapar una risa jovial._

 _Y de pronto él se mantuvo en silencio. Ella lo observo y vio lo pensativo que estaba—¿Qué sucede, Alec?_

 _Estaba preocupada, pero él simplemente negó con su cabeza._

 _—Por este momento es algo sin importancia, amor._

 _—Hay una frase que dice "di lo que sientes o esos silencios te harán ruido toda la vida"... Te recuerdo que en nuestros votos ademas de fidelidad y eterno amor también nos prometimos tenernos confianza, se que hay algo en esa mente tuya que te esta atormentando en estos momentos..._

 _—Bueno, si... ¿Qué pasara con los Cullen? Porque sigues queriendo que ellos sepan la relación de Aro y Elizabeth, ¿No?_

 _—Ya veremos eso después. Ahora no estoy sola y... ¿Qué hacemos hablando de ellos cuando podríamos estar haciendo el amor?_

 _—Okey, buen punto como siempre. Nos olvidaremos de ellos un minuto..._

 _Llegaron al cuarto de él y para la sorpresa de ella vio un ambiente romántico solo para ellos dos..._

 _—¿Y esto?_

 _—¡Sorpresa!_

 _Ella rió bajando de sus brazos._

 _—Esposo mío, usted estos dos meses se ha portado muy bien...—Murmuro quitando-le el saco, para seguir con su corbata y finalmente jugar con los botones de su camisa ante la incrédula mirada de Alec._

 _—¿Qué haces, Isabella?_

 _—Quiero jugar cariño, hoy quiero hacer muchas cosas—Sonrió al sentir como él se tensaba al sentir sus caricias y luego procedía a quitarle la camisa lentamente._

 _Alec recorrió su cuello con pequeños besos y poco a poco el blanco vestido fue deslizándose entre carias por el cuerpo de Isabella, la ayudo a salir del enorme vestido y caminando hacia atrás llegaron a la cama besándose._

 _Quitándose los zapatos volvió a la cama y se dedico solo a ella, a adorar su cuerpo sólo como una mujer como Isabella merecía._

 _Alec observó detenidamente el perfecto cuerpo de su ahora esposa, la delicada, fina y sexy prendas de lencería que aún la cubrían, las medias que estaba usando..._

 _La escucho gemir y murmurar su nombre cada vez que la besaba..._

 _Recorrió su cuerpo con suaves caricias, y se deshizo del sostén de encaje que cubrían sus cenos, volvió con urgencia queriendo probarlos y ella no lo hizo esperar, arqueo su cuerpo hacia él..._

 _Despacio fue deslizándose hasta sus zapatos, los quito suavemente para dejarlo en el suelo y así deslizar por su piernas las medías que eran sostenida por una liga, vio claramente cuando ella se encargaba de soltar su cabello..._

 _Alec la vio tomar de repente el control de la situación, como ella se encargaba de su cinturón y luego de su pantalón deshaciéndose de ellos con su ayuda._

 _Observo los ojos de Isabella fijos en la única prenda que le quedaba a él y cuando quiso seguir, la detuvo..._

 _—Nena, este momento se trata de ti... Solo de ti, cariño—Murmuro para dejarla bajo su cuerpo y que su mano se deslizaran suavemente por sus cuerpo para llegar a sus bragas de encaje y acariciar su sexo, ella gimió su nombre, ruborizándose repentinamente—Cariño, esta lista para mi..._

 _—¡Alec!—Jadeó su nombre nuevamente, reaccionando a las caricias de él. Sintió que se tensaba y que poco a poco esta tensión quería liberarse... Se frustro cuando él dejo la dulce tortura para deslizar por sus piernas las bragas._

 _—¿Qué haces?—Chillo ella sorprendida al ver que su ahora marido tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas... Un escalofrió recorrió su ser al sentir su fresco aliento y su lengua—Alec.. Ah..._

 _Quiso taparse la boca, para ella estaba haciendo sonidos muy raro, Alec sonrió ante su inocencia y volvió a su labor, hasta que ella grito su nombre por su primer orgasmo de aquella inolvidable madrugada._

 _—¡Deliciosa!—Murmuro lamiéndose los labios para luego besarle... Ella probo en sus labios su propio sabor..._

 _—Alec..._

 _Él le sonrió brindándole confianza y se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaban..._

 _Ella nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, ni siquiera en una película, por eso se sorprendió... Habían muchas cosas que la desconcertaban..._

 _Cerró fuertemente los ojos, indecisa... Sin saber que hacer..._

 _Si momentos antes se había mostrado osada y hasta ser capaz de tomar las riendas del encentro, ahora no sabía en donde había quedado la valentía y el valor que la había poseído momentos antes._

 _Sintió como poco a poco él se adentraba en ella y como perdía la virginidad con el hombre que más había amado siendo consciente de ello, como una adulta y no un capricho de niña._

 _—¿Estas bien, cariño?_

 _Ella solo asintió, sin emitir palabra alguna solo hizo emitió un pequeño gemido lastimero._

 _"ah"._

 _Él sólo pudo esperarla que se acostumbrara... Por voluntad propia ella movió sus caderas como forma de decirle ya ya se encontraba bien..._

 _Alec la beso en ese momento y arremetió contra su cuerpo..._

 _Eran sólo uno en ese momento... Y el calor que sentían ambos en su cuarto, los gemidos y jadeos de ella... Apasionados besos en su primera noche de amor..._

 _La misma sensación de antes la envolvió, como una caía en picada que prometía llevarla con ella..._

 _Había tenido otro orgasmo... Y él al fin tuvo el suyo también..._

 _Cayó rendida en la cama mientras él recuperaba la respiración... Ambos respiraban de forma errática y tenían una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios..._

 _—Te amo, Alec—Murmuro para caer finalmente dormida entre los brazos de su esposo._

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Se que fue una escena espantosa a mi criterio... Espero poder escribir otro lemon más fuerte... (Si... Si... pervertida hasta el fin.) ¿Qué les pareció? Pronto volverá a aparecer Edward y su familia. Pero por ahora nos dedicaremos a la relación de Isabella y Alec... Capitulo de reconciliación, una boda que decidí no poner la ceremonia y al final la escena xxx que se que quedó horrible...**_

 _ **Ya sabe que hacer...**_

 _ **Reviews aquí...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia._

 _AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._

* * *

 _ **—¡Alec!—Isabella entro corriendo al comedor en donde se encontraba su esposo, quien se levantó un poco asustado, temiendo que algo malo le sucediera a su mujer, ella se refugió en sus brazos mientras que él se dedicaba a examinarla con su mirada, tratando de descubrir el problema que la había puesto tan eufórica...**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede, cara?—Él seguía preocupado—¿Pasó algo?**_

 _ **Pregunto temiendo lo peor.**_

 _ **—Estoy embarazada—Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa para que él volviera en si.**_

 _ **—Oh, cara... Esta es una de las mejores noticias que podrías darme—Murmuro para besar-la y sostenerla entre sus brazos...**_

 _ **—¡Vamos a ser padres!... Nuestro primer bebe—Murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos.**_

 _ **—Nuestro—Murmuró él para perderse momentáneamente y por su mirada pasó el pánico.**_

 _ **—¿Sucede algo malo, Alec?**_

 _ **—Creo que los Vulturi han empezado a moverse... Hay un rumor—Isabella se tensó al ver la cara de preocupación de su marido.**_

 _ **—¿Qué rumor?**_

 _ **—No quiero que te alteres en tu estado, cara... No debí decírtelo.**_

 _ **—Más alterada estaré si no me dices de que va esto...**_

 _ **—Hay un traidor en la familia... Alguien que quiere cortase sólo.**_

 _ **—¿Cortarse sólo?**_

 _ **—Quiere decir que hace sus negocios para su propio beneficio y le esta cagando el negocio de los tres V.**_

 _ **—Pero eso es peligroso...**_

 _ **—Felix y yo estamos lejos de ellos, así que no pueden desconfiar de nosotros, pero con lo del bebe y él peligro eminente, me siento más paranoico y eso nos hará ver culpables, suficiente razón para que ahora mismo los tengamos encima de nosotros...**_

 _ **—No debemos temer...—Le aseguró ella—El bebe estará bien. Tengo siete meses en los que estará en mi vientre y nada malo le sucederá estando a mi cuidado.**_

 _ **—Siete meses... Osea que este pequeñín—dijo acariciando su aún plan vientre—ya esta con nosotros hace dos meses...**_

 _ **Ambos rieron.**_

* * *

 _ **Cuatro años después.**_

 _ **Emmett Cullen estaba preocupado, hace tiempo que no tenia noticias de su pequeña hermana, Bella Swan. El problema entre ellos comenzó cuando finalmente Emmett decidió llevar el apellido que le pertenecía por derecho, él era un Cullen. Se lo debía a su difunta madre, Elizabeth, y era esto lo que parecía que Isabella no entendía o al parecer esto era el problema. En fin, eran cinco años en los que su felicidad nunca había estado completa, siempre le falto Bella.**_

 _ **La familia había crecido, eso no podía negar-lo. Edward se había casado. Alice se había casado también. Él estaba con la mujer que amaba, tenía un pequeño llamado Charlie.**_

 _ **Ese día se encontraba almorzando con su padre y el resto de la familia, cuando recibió la llamada que espero durante tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **—Emmett.**_

 _ **—¡Isabella!**_

 _ **— Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir— ¿Isabella, dónde estas? Ya son cinco años en los que no he sabido nada de ti, crees que puedes hacerme esto, desaparecer así como así sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, olvidarte de todo.**_

 _ **—Emm, yo debía seguir con mi vida y la tuya estaba con tu familia, no conmigo**_

 _ **— ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Qué ya no eres mi familia? Eres mi hermana, Isabella. No tienes idea de lo que te busque, no sabes cuanto tiempo pensé lo peor, ¿Dónde has estado?**_

 _ **— Muy lejos para ser sincera.**_

 _ **— ¿Italia?**_

 _ **— Si.**_

 _ **— ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo en Italia?**_

 _ **— Vivir mi vida.**_

 _ **—Tú vida estaba aquí.**_

 _ **— Si no me hubiese marchado jamás habría conocido a Alec.**_

 _ **—¿Alec? ¿Quién es?**_

 _ **—Mi marido.**_

 _ **—¿Cuando te has casado? Isabella, Italia es peligrosa para ti. No puedes estar allí.**_

 _ **—Emm, me case con un Vulturi.**_

 _ **Emmett se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, el llamado de Isabella había logrado una gran tensión y silencio en el lugar. Todos habían estado preocupados, habían intentado buscarla por medio de un detective privado, lo último que supieron de ella era que estaba en Italia, luego desapareció. Había tapado bien su rastro.**_

 _ **—¿ALEC VULTURI? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Sra. Vulturi, mis condolencia.**_

 _ **—¡Alec es diferente!**_

 _ **—Es uno de ellos.**_

 _ **—Mamá también lo era.**_

 _ **—Isabella no quise decir eso. Renée...**_

 _ **—¿Ahora es Renée? Puedo ver que has cambiado, ya no eres él mismo. Eres igual a Edward y ninguno sabe nada.**_

 _ **—Isabella... ¡ISABELLA!**_

 _ **Emmett estaba agitado, había perdido todo rastro de buen humor que pudo tener un momento antes. Hablar con su hermana lo había puesto confuso. Después de que ella huyo de ellos sin decir nada y ahora le cortaba la llamada.**_

 _ **— ¿Qué dijo Bella?**_

 _ **—Bella se ha casado, Alice. Se ha casado con Alec Vulturi, esta en Italia y yo no dejo de meter la pata.**_

 _ **El silencio, la conmoción fue general, ninguno supo que decir o que hacer.**_

 _ **—Ha cambiado. Lo defiende tanto. No se que le pudo ver a Alec Vulturi. «Eres igual a Edward y ninguno sabe nada.» Eso me dijo.**_

 _ **Todos miraron a Edward, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, su familia no sabía de la discusión que había tenido con Isabella. Aquella pelea que hizo que ella se marchara. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad. Pero no sabía por donde empezar.**_

 _ **— Fui él último en ver a Isabella. Discutimos. La culpe de cosas que no debía. Después la vi empacar las cosas que tenía en casa. No pensé... No pensé que se iría y no volvería, creí que seria como las otras veces. Me equivoque, no tenía planeado volver. Esa vez, le dije que ella era para mi una Vulturi. Y que como tal, no tenía lugar en mi vida. Me aseguro que estaba en un error, que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría. Que yo me arrepentiría y que ella jamas me lo perdonaría...**_

 _ **Emmett lo tomó por el cuello, estaba furioso, fuera de si. Todos se sobresaltaron, él no solía actuar así.**_

 _ **— Edward, te lo advertí, no debías hacerle daño a Isabella. Eres un... No vales la pena.**_

 _ **Lo empujo de nuevo a la silla que ocupaba anteriormente, dispuesto a salir del lugar.**_

* * *

 _ **Alice Cullen no se sentía mucho mejor, no se dio cuenta que al ganar un hermano había perdido a su mejor y única amiga, Bella era su hermana, aun recordaba que quería unirla a la fuerza con Edward, solo para tenerla como hermana y ninguno era indiferente al otro, lo había notado.**_

 _ **Isabella se había sumergido en una oscura soledad, en la cual no era comprendida, un capricho pasajero se habían formado esa idea todos ellos. No se había puesto a pensar que el señalar a sus padres como los culpables de algún delito que no sabían que era verdad o mentira, la participación que tuvieron el matrimonio Swan en todo esto.**_

 _ **Su familia ya estaba completa, no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga se había quedado sin lo único que creía tener, un hermano. Supo que ella se había marchado, espero su regreso, como todos. Edward estaba furioso, ella desorientada, Emmett subía las paredes al no encontrar respuesta, sus padre no estaban mucho mejor. Los Cullen habían sentido una gran perdida, Edward se había resignado a perderle y poco tiempo después se había casado, él también la había traicionado.**_

 _ **Ella misma, Alice Cullen, la dejo escapar, no estuvo cuando la pudo necesitar. «Eres igual a Edward y ninguno sabe nada.» ¿Qué quería decir aquello?**_

* * *

 _ **6 AÑOS ATRÁS.**_

 _ **—¿Qué estas haciendo, Isabella?— Le preguntaba Edward, al ver que ella hacia su maleta.**_

 _ **—Mi maleta, me voy de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a verlos, a ninguno. Todos ustedes creen que mis padres tienen la culpa...**_

 _ **— Porque la tienen, ¿Cómo explicas que Emmett creció con ellos? cuando su lugar estaba en esta casa, con su familia.**_

 _ **—Con ellos tuvo una familia, jamas lo despreciaron por no ser hijo de ellos, lo criaron con amor...**_

 _ **—¡Tus padres tendrían que estar en la cárcel, ellos fueron los que mataron a Elizabeth!**_

 _ **—¿Tenes pruebas de que ellos apretaron el gatillo? Si la tienes, muéstrame que ellos son unos asesinos. Si no la tienes, cállate.**_

 _ **—¿Qué más prueba quieres, que el haberse quedado con Emmett?**_

 _ **—Si ellos fueron los asesinos también se habrían deshecho de Emmett. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, hoy lo ves fuerte y con vida.**_

 _ **— Si, claro. Son escusas.**_

 _ **—¡Ojala nunca te arrepientas de todo esto!**_

 _ **—No te preocupes, nunca me arrepentiría.**_

 _ **—Pues mas te vales que nunca te arrepientas.**_

 _ **—¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme?**_

 _ **—Porque buscare las pruebas necesarias para demostrarte que estas equivocado, te arrepentirás Cullen.**_

 _ **—Buena suerte con ello.**_

 _ **—No necesito suerte. Lo conseguiré y desde ya te lo digo: ¡Jamas te lo perdonare!**_

 _ **Diciéndole esto, bajo las escaleras del segundo piso para irse y no volver por cinco largos años.**_

* * *

 _ **—Cara, ¿Estas segura de querer ir?—Le preguntó Alec a su esposa.**_

 _ **—Dijiste hace un mes que todo estaría bien, Alec. Dijiste que era el momento perfecto—Él se acercó a tocar su vientre.**_

 _ **—Lo sé.**_

 _ **—Creo que quizás estemos a salvo... Aquí no lo estaremos.—Lo miro tristemente.**_

 _ **—Lamento no haberte protegido...**_

 _ **—Ya esta superado, Alec. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que Nelly se fue cuando más la necesitaba—Alec sonrió tristemente.**_

 _ **—Ahora sólo somos, tu, yo y las futuras bebes...—Isabella estaba de cinco meses de embarazo.**_

 _ **—Si, nuestras bebes—Sonrió y no pudo evitar estar triste.—Ahora podríamos ser cinco...**_

 _ **—Lo sé cielo, lo sé. Es por esto que debemos ir a un lugar neutral y ambos creemos que tu antiguo hogar es idóneo para comenzar nuevamente.**_

 _ **—¿Y Felix?**_

 _ **—Él se queda, tiene todo aquí. Cara, no debes preocuparte por Felix, él sabe protegerse—Isabella asintió.**_

 _ **—Ya esta todo listo—Isabella revisó por última vez su casa, antes de tomar su cartera y salir—Que bueno que ayer vinieron a llevarse nuestras cosas los de la mudanza.**_

 _ **—No nos estamos despidiendo para siempre de nuestra casa, cara. Prometo que cuando todo se calme, volveremos—Isabella sonrió tristemente dejando escapar un suspiro.**_

 _ **Los dos tenían que irse, ambos querían volver a empezar y lo primero en la lista de Isabella era limpiar la memoria de sus padres, ellos no eran ningunos asesinos. Con ella, Renée y Charlie Swan tendrían nuevamente el respeto que se merecían ya que no todos en estas historia eran victimas inocentes, había fantasmas vestidos con piles de cordero y su realidad era tan distinta que pronto todo caería en su lugar...**_

* * *

 _ **Después de horas de vuelo, Isabella al fin pisaba suelo americano aunque aún muy lejos de donde quisiera estar, antes de atacar, ella tenía que buscar un lugar seguro, en donde no tenía que enfrentarse a los peligros que estaba segura debería enfrentarse.**_

 _ **Para su sorpresa, Alec ya tenía la casa lista en Los Angeles.**_

 _ **Fijaron su casa en un Countri residencial, en una mansión de lujo, con personal que había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad al entrar a trabajar para ellos.**_

 _ **Desde los Angeles viajaron al Estado de Arizona, al cual Isabella odió con todo su ser, le molestaba el calor, sus pies se incharon, no la estaba llevando bien con su embarazo, estando en Phoenix usaron una residencia que había sido de la madre de ella. Desde este punto, viajaron a Washington en donde compraron un apartamento en el condado de King, en Seattle; Isabella se casaba más de lo normal y Alec no quería hacer que ella se esforzara más que lo suficiente, pasaron una semana allí, en donde Isabella organizaba la información que había llegado a sus manos, desde allí partieron nuevamente llegando al condado de Clallam, descansando en Port Angeles en un hotel pequeño. Desde allí contactaron a una inmobiliaria para rentar o comprar una casa en Forks, por suerte encontraron una con las comodidades que ellos estaban buscando, era muy privada, en una propiedad cerrada, en donde podrían vivir sin que nadie invadiera su intimidad, aunque quizás su casa y ellos mismos sería un tema de conversación entre los chismes de las personas de un pueblo tan pequeño.**_

 _ **Estando en Port Angeles sólo tuvieron que hacer un viaje en coche para llegar a Forks.**_

 _ **Isabella sabía que ya faltaba poco, muy poco para enfrentar a los Cullen.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

 _ **Edward Cullen siempre había sido un hombre seguro de si mismo, tenia ideales, planes a futuro y a la mujer que creía tener asegurada, por eso no fue capaz de medir sus palabras, tampoco pensó en el daño que causaría, y se suponía que la amaba, ahora a causa de sus errores aquella mujer lo detestaba, no podía culpar-la pero aun le dolía las palabras dichas por ella que su propio hermano había repetido: «Eres igual a Edward y ninguno sabe nada.»**_

 _ **¿Qué desconocía? ¿Qué había averiguado ella? ¿Qué tan terrible seria? ¿Qué tan feliz era ella? Estaba casada y con un Vulturi, los culpables de todas las desgracias causada a los Cullen, a Elizabeth. Elizabeth era alguien en quien pensaba muy a menudo, no lo reconocería jamas, no la había conocido pero si conocía a su madre, si Elizabeth siguiera con vida, él no existiría. ¿Debería sentirse a gusto con la muerte de alguien y darle gracias por el hecho de que él hoy estuviese aquí? Su propia madre jamas habría tenido posibilidad alguna con su padre de haber seguido con vida.**_

 _ **Elizabeth e Isabella eran las mujeres en las que prefería no pensar pero lo hacia. Pensaba en posibilidades, las vueltas de la vida, lo que había encontrado y perdido recientemente, estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus errores. Muchas veces él mismo había viajado a Italia con la esperanza de encontrarla, nunca dio con ella, nadie sabía nada. Nadie le decía nada de su paradero, entonces lo comprendió, ella no quería ser encontrada. Él era un estúpido que por no controlarse, por no guardar aquellas palabras que salieron en un momento de furia, las pensaba y se sentía miserable.**_

 _ **La entonces Isabella Swan no tenia culpa de las acciones de sus padres, ella ni siquiera existía, no se merecía sus reclamos, su enojo, su necedad al culpar-la. No podía culpar-la con respecto a Emmett, era lo único que tenía en su vida y ellos, los Cullen lo habían reclamado como suyo, impuesto el apellido, lo cual solo causo que Isabella se sintiera herida, traicionada por quien fue su hermano toda su vida. ¿Podría seguir culpándola? Lo había dejado todo atrás, él se merecía su olvido.**_

* * *

 _ **Isabella observaba el cielo oscuro de Forks, la lluvia caía sin piedad por todos lados, muy lentamente acarició su vientre y sintió a sus pequeñas moverse en su interior, sonrió al poder sentir de nuevo sus movimientos. No poder disfrutar el tiempo suficiente de su primer bebé le hizo valorar más el tiempo que pasaba con sus niñas, y estas eran dos.**_

 _ **—No decidimos el nombre de las niñas—Murmuró al sentirlo entrar en el cuarto de ambos.**_

 _ **—Si. Lo sé, cara.—Él se acercó a acariciar su vientre suavemente—¿Qué nombre te gustaría que tuvieran nuestras niñas?**_

 _ **—Jane—Dijo mirando el patio en donde corría el agua.**_

 _ **Se volteo a ver a su esposo que tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.**_

 _ **—¿Cómo mi hermanita?—Ella asintió.**_

 _ **—Es en honor a su tía. Tampoco la conocí pero por ti se que era una mujer maravillosa y quiero que una de nuestras hijas también lleve ese nombre.**_

 _ **—Gracías, Bella. Me haces muy feliz, Cara.—Ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa—Creo que aún, tu no sabes lo que haces en mi...**_

 _ **—Oh, Alec. Claro que lo sé. Es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacía ti. Por algo llevamos cuatro años y dos meses de matrimonio—Él asintió volviendo a su lado para poder besar-la, puso su mano en su vientre y sintió a sus bebes moverse.**_

 _ **—¿Y cómo llamaremos a la otra bebé?—Ella sonrió.**_

 _ **—Pensé que ponerle Heidi era una buena idea.—Alec le regalo una sonrisa.**_

 _ **—Eres increíble, Bella. Aún cuesta creer que eres completamente mía, cara—Esta sonrió.**_

 _ **—Vi que estabas hablando por teléfono. ¿Sucede algo?—Le preguntó preocupada.**_

 _ **—Es que estaba viendo si encontraba hombres para la seguridad de la casa, es algo necesario. Aun en Forks. Ambos sabemos porque.**_

 _ **Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la cama... Ella hizo una mueca de dolor lo que lo hizo asustarse.**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede, cariño?**_

 _ **—No es nada. Es sólo que tus hijas están muy inquieta... Cuando pega una, tienen que pegar las dos...—El hombre rió jovial y se calmó un poco ante la seria mirada de mu mujer.**_

 _ **—¿Qué esperabas, cara? Son nuestras hijas—Ella ahora rió.**_

 _ **—Con Alec era igual—Ella aún no superaba la perdida prematura de su bebe.**_

 _ **—Si. Lo recuerdo.**_

 _ **Se sumieron en un triste silencio. Siempre era así al hablar de su bebé. Alec no sabía como decirle aquello que ella desconocía pero por ahora era mejor. Aunque ella quizás nuca le perdonara lo sucedido.**_

 _ **—Creo que tengo a las personas que podrían ayudarte con la seguridad.**_

 _ **—¿Quienes son?—Él sabía que personas que tenían la confianza de ella eran personas que jamás la defraudarían.**_

 _ **—Creo que te hable sobre Jake.**_

 _ **—Si, él era tu amigo.**_

 _ **—Bueno, aquí hay una reserva en donde vive aun el padre y las hermanas de Jake.**_

 _ **—Si.**_

 _ **—Bueno, aquí tengo más conocidos, unos cuantos tienen entrenamiento militar.**_

 _ **—¿Crees que quieran trabajar para nosotros?—Ella sonrió.**_

 _ **—Tendríamos que preguntarles. Rebecca y Rachel quizás ya estén casadas, pero creo que seguirán viviendo en la reserva.**_

 _ **—Si tu confías en ellos, Bella.—Esta sonrió cuando él fue a recostarse a su lado para cubrirla con las brazadas por el frío de un día lluvioso de Forks.**_

 _ **—Mañana podríamos ir a La Push.—Ella se durmió entre sus brazos y él respiró tranquilo, al menos un problema menos.**_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, Bella se encontraba en su coche, en su Audi R8 de color negro**_

 _ **—Alec, vamos. Quiero llegar pronto—El hombre traía sus abrigos, era un día muy fresco y ella no había tomado su abrigo y él tuvo que hacerlo.**_

 _ **—¿Te olvidaste de tu abrigo?**_

 _ **—No, es que estoy con algo de calor. Las hormonas me están volviendo loca—Él sonrió.**_

 _ **—Te traje un abrigo, puede que en La Push te haga frío—Ella sonrió.**_

 _ **—Gracias, cielo.**_

 _ **Ella manejo todo el camino tranquila. Sin acelerar demasiado, y al llegar a la casa de Billy Black se encontraron con los chicos que andaban buscando.**_

 _ **—¿Bella?—Preguntó asombrado Billy desde su silla de ruedas.**_

 _ **—Hola Billy. Tanto tiempo, ¿No?—El hombre le sonrió y fijó su vista en el vientre de ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar, también escuchó que el hombre carraspeaba para que le presentara a su marido—Billy, te presento a Alec Vulturi, mi marido.**_

 _ **—Encantado—Vio como los hombres intercambiaban un fuerte apretón de manos.**_

 _ **—Necesitan algo—Ella asintió.**_

 _ **—Quiero ofrecerle trabajo a los chicos...**_

 _ **Después de los saludos y las presentaciones, todo estaban esperando a lo que ella tenía que decirles.**_

 _ **—Necesitamos personal de confianza para nuestra seguridad. Ustedes son los únicos en quien confio—Ella esperaba una respuesta.**_

 _ **—Pues yo acepto—Murmuró el más joven de todos.**_

 _ **—Seth, tú no aceptaras nada—Dijo de inmediato su hermana mayor.**_

 _ **—Leah ya no soy un niño y es un buen trabajo. Ambos cocemos bien a Bells.—Esta no tuvo más que aceptar lo que decía su hermano.**_

 _ **—Entonces yo también...—Seth se sorprendió que su hermana aceptara el trabajo.**_

 _ **—Cuenta con nosotros—Afirmo Paul—Quil, Seth, Sam, Altera, Jared, Leah y yo aceptamos trabajar para ustedes.**_

 _ **—Gracias chicos, no saben lo que esto significa para mi.**_

 _ **—A partir de mañana serán los que se ocuparan de mi esposa, velaran por su seguridad—Alec sonrió, en aquellos chicos veía lo que tanto quiso ver, eran una familia y por lo que sus ojos vieron, Bella era una de ellos.**_

 _ **—¿Tú no tendrás escoltas?—Alec negó.**_

 _ **—No es necesario, cara—Este sonrió conciliador—Los espero esta tarde en nuestra casa para informarles del trabajo que deberán desempeñar.**_

 _ **Ambos se despidieron y a la tarde llegaron los chicos para que le digan lo que tenía que hacer.**_

 _ **—Sue puede hacerlo—Sugirió Sam al escucharle decir que necesitaba alguien que se encargara de ayudarle con las tareas de la casa.**_

 _ **Isabella había decidido contratar a Sue.**_

 _ **—¿Pueden portar armas?—Preguntó Alec tomando una copa.**_

 _ **—Si, todos tenemos licencia para portar armas—Dijo Seth—Todos decidimos tener entrenamiento militar con los cara pálida...**_

 _ **—Seré claro con ustedes, nuestras vidas están en peligro—Todos prestaron atención ante esto—La familia con la que crecí es peligrosa y es también parte de la familia de la madre de Bella, de Renée Vulturi.**_

 _ **Todos empezaron a entender su preocupación.**_

 _ **—Lo importante no soy yo—Negó al escuchar el consejo de Leah de que quizás él también debería tener custodios—Lo importante son mi mujer y mis hijas. Se defenderme solo y puedo portar armas también. Por ahora, ellos desconocen nuestro paradero.**_

 _ **—¿Qué hoy mismo debemos comenzar con el trabajo?—Alec asintió.**_

 _ **—Mañana debemos ir a la casa de los Cullen—Todos asintieron.**_

 _ **—El doctor y su familia aún viven aquí...**_

 _ **—Eso es bueno—Murmuró Isabella.—Hice una copia de los archivos para cada uno.**_

 _ **—Tengo los contratos redactados, entre ello de confidencialidad. Sólo deben hablar si es un caso de suma gravedad en donde peligren na de nuestras vidas. En caso de que pase algo.**_

 _ **Todos miraron su contrato y se sorprendieron ante la suma del dinero que recibirían.—**_

 _ **—70 mil dolares mensuales...—Exclamo Leah sorprendida.**_

 _ **—Es una buena cifra para empezar—Murmuró Alec tranquilo.**_

 _ **—Hay una casa más pequeña en la propiedad en donde se podrán quedar—Les aseguró Isabella—Pero también están los cuartos disponibles en la planta baja. Sue se quedara aquí si acepta el trabajo.**_

 _ **—De acuerdo—Murmuraron firmando uno a uno su contrato.**_

 _ **—Mañana deberán presentarse a primera hora aquí. Ya estarán los coches disponibles para poder movernos con tranquilidad—Aseguró Alec satisfecho con las personas que había contratado.**_

* * *

 _ **Como lo acordaron, los chicos de La Push estuvieron en casa de Alec e Isabella a primera hora de esa mañana, el matrimonio ya estaban listos para salir.**_

 _ **—Sue acepto el trabajo—Isabella parecía muy feliz, estaba logrando todo lo que se había propuesto.**_

 _ **—Que bueno, cara—La besó.—¿Ya estas lista?**_

 _ **—Si, cariño. Estoy lista—Sonriendo tomó las carpetas y su bolso de mano para salir con ella.**_

 _ **Ambos conversaban animada-mente, se subieron al coche mientras Seth conducía el Audi R8, mientras que un auto conducido por Sam los guiaba y otros dos coche los escoltaban, con Paul y Quil, los tres eran Mercedes.**_

 _ **Isabella sintió como su marido le apretaba suavemente la mano, infundiéndole valor.**_

 _ **Necesitaba valor, fuerza y coraje para volver a verlos.**_

 _ **Necesitaba de Alec, su marido.**_

 _ **Quien la cuidaba y la guiaba, él lo era todo para ella.**_

 _ **En este último tiempo se había convertido en alguien vital para su felicidad, ella ya no concebía una vida sin él.**_

 _ **Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer, recordó cada una de las palabras dichas en contra de sus padres, que sus padres habían matado a Elizabeth, que era una buena mujer y que ellos habían robado a Emmett.**_

 _ **Un repentino mareo hizo que al bajar del coche se sosteniera de los brazos de Alec.**_

 _ **—¿Te encuentras bien, cara?—Preguntó preocupado.**_

 _ **—Si, cielo. Tranquilízate—Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **La tensión aumentaba cada vez más, cada paso que ella daba. Era una angustia en su garganta.**_

 _ **Suavemente, llevó su mano al timbre para llamar a la puerta.**_

* * *

 _ **continuara.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia.

AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor.

* * *

 ** _La atención aumentaba cada vez más, cada paso que ella daba. Era una angustia en su garganta._**

 ** _Suavemente, llevó su mano al timbre para llamar a la puerta._**

 ** _Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, antes de que la puerta se abriera se dio vuelta para abrazarse a Alec y darle la espalda a quien quiera que estuviera en ese mismo momento por abrí la dichosa perta._**

 ** _—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Esme._**

 ** _Isabella lentamente la enfrento con la mirada y la mujer perdió la sonrisa que momentos antes tenía en sus labios, pasando por distintos estados de sorpresa, terror y pánico._**

 ** _—Volví, Esme.—Murmuro con una deslumbrante sonrisa._**

 ** _—¿Isabella? Tú aquí... ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir..._**

 ** _—Prometí volver, Esme. Tengo las pruebas que demuestran que mis padres eran inocentes—Le dijo petulante, orgullosa y tan cambiada que Esme no reconocía a la mujer que tenía en frente._**

 ** _Esme la dejo pasar a ella y a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor._**

 ** _—¿Quién es, cariño?—Preguntó Carlisle tratando en vano de acomodarse la corbata—¡Isabella!_**

 ** _La sorpresa no termino allí, Isabella llegó hasta el comedor en donde se encontraban el resto de los integrantes de la familia Cullen._**

 ** _Emmett se quedó impactado al ver a su pequeña hermanita en frente de él, Rose a su lado no pudo más que imitar a su marido, Edward con Alice y Jasper le estaban dando la espalda._**

 ** _—Buen día—Saludó con una fingida amabilidad que no sentía._**

 ** _Edward al escuchar su vos, decidió enfrentarla y sus ojos se dirigían de ella al hombre que repentinamente le tomaba de la mano, a los de seguridad que estaban atentos a los que sucedía._**

 ** _—Isabella—Dijo Emmett muy emocionado, la mujer no le mostró emoción ni gratitud alguna al velo de nuevo después de más de seis años sin verse._**

 ** _—Bella, que hermosa estas—Murmuró Rose con voz entrecortada pos las lágrimas que se acumulaba en sus ojos._**

 ** _—Ya que estamos todos, podrían traer el informe que hicieron sobre el rapto de Emmett, la muerte de Elizabeth y sus "investigaciones" acerca de mis padres—Demando sería._**

 ** _—¿Por qué tendríamos que hace eso?—Pregunto Carlisle preocupado._**

 ** _—Quiero ver sus fuentes.—Isabella sonrió de lado al ver que Carlisle se dirigía a su despacho para ver la carpeta que contenía las supuestas pruebas de la culpabilidad de Charlie y Renée._**

 ** _—Son estas—El hombre rubio le entregó las pruebas pensando en que nadie encontraría algo nuevo allí._**

 ** _—Phil Dwyer, ya te tengo...—Isabella tomo su móvil y en frente de todos se dispuso hacer lo que ella debía y quería.—Ya tengo el nombre que necesito. Es Phil Dwyer. La demanda en contra él por difamación en contra de la memoria de Renée y Charlie Swan, este hombre actuó con alevocia, supo que el buen nombre de este matrimonio estaba en riego según lo que investigara, a causa de sus investigaciones, súmele daños y perjuicios en contra de mi persona. Quiero sobre él todo el peso de la ley._**

 ** _Al cortar la llamada, Isabella le entregó la carpeta que le dio Carlisle a Sam, quien no dudo en guardarla._**

 ** _—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Esme sorprendida._**

 ** _—Es una prueba fundamental para la demanda en contra del señor Dwyer. Además vi que mencionó a Demetri como el Psicólogo que vino a algunos congresos, eso está muy mal—Isabella sonrió—Felix es el Psicólogo y Demetri nunca antes ha venido por negocios a este país._**

 ** _—¿Qué tienes, Isabella? ¿Por qué regresaste?—Preguntó Edward con odio en su voz._**

 ** _—No te permito que le hables así a mi mujer—La suave y baja voz de Alec cargaba la suficiente furia como para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharla._**

 ** _Recién allí los presentes le prestaron atención..._**

 ** _—¿Qué hace un Vultuuri en mi casa?—Carlisle estaba furioso._**

 ** _—Cálmate Carlisle. Alec no es el único Vulturi aquí presente—Isabella se quito en abrigo para dejar ver el vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo._**

 ** _—Wow... Estas... E-em-embarazada—Tartamudeo Emmett._**

 ** _—Si, Cullen. Lo estoy. Jane y Heidi, mis hijas...—Vio el brillo de los ojos en Rose.—Pero el tema de mis hijas no es algo de la incumbencia de los Cullen. Tengo todo lo que necesitaba..._**

 ** _—Espera.—Edward la detuvo antes de que ella saliera—¿Y las pruebas?_**

 ** _—Las tendrás en cuanto haga añicos la reputación de Elizabeth Cullen. A quien hierro mata a hierro muere.—Le miro desafiante._**

 ** _Salió de allí con la cabeza en alto._**

 ** _Hacer añicos la reputación de Elizabeth Cullen, como los Cullen clamaban que Charlie y Renée la habían asesinado, la reputación de sus padres había estado por los suelos, llena de lodo y toda la basura que ellos quisieron tirarles a su antojo. Isabella no tenía que sentir remordimientos, es más, el remordimiento que sintió por destruir a la mujer que trajo al mundo a Emmett paso a segundo plano, dejo la pena olvidada, no quería ser débil, flaquear en sus decisiones no era lo que necesitaba en su vida, los únicos seres que de verdad valían la pena era su marido y sus niñas..._**

 ** _Después de subir al auto y que este partiera de inmediato, vio como los Cullen observaban a los autos retirarse de prisa pero gracias a que los vidrios fueran tintados no pudieron ver la expresión de triunfo que en ese momento cruzo por su rostro._**

 ** _Emmett jamás había defendido la memoria de Charlie ni de Renée, sus sentimientos hacia él se volvieron contradictorios, fue su hermano por casi toda una vida, pero una vida pasada, ya sentía que olvidaba aquellos momentos de hermandad que habían compartido._**

 ** _No, Isabella Swan jamás tuvo un hermano verdadero... No lo tuvo porque los Cullen se lo habían arrebatado, ellos volvieron a la vida de Emmett, le devolvieron su identidad verdadera pero a un precio muy alto, Emmett volvió a ser un Cullen y esta misma familia destruyo a Isabella Swan quien en ese momento solo era una niña sola e indefensa._**

 ** _—¿En qué piensas?—La melodiosa voz de su marido la devolvió a la realidad del presente._**

 ** _—En que no tengo que sentir remordimiento por ellos, cada uno pensó a su manera lo peor de mis padres, sin saber quien es quien en esta historia. Quiero hacer esto por ellos y dejar atrás el resentimiento, ellos merecen que su memoria quedé limpia, sin manchas de lodo; en cambio, Elizabeth Cullen no se merece mi piedad y su memoria se llevará mas de un poco de polvo, ¿Debo sentirme mal por esto?_**

 ** _—No cariño, tu no debes sentirte mal por nada del mundo—La consoló envolviéndola entre sus brazos—Cada acción tiene su reacción._**

 ** _—Y si nos afecta a nosotros..._**

 ** _—Si algo me sucede, no quiero que te sientas culpable. Nunca te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, aunque las razones que tenías antes no te convenzan como antes. En el pasado esas ideas te sirvieron pero no siempre lo que te parecía adecuado en el pasado lo será en tu presente y es mejor esperar a por el futuro._**

 ** _—Eres increíble, Alec..._**

 ** _Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Sólo podía sentir gratitud y una gran calidez en su corazón, bien sabía que el amor que sentía por él jamás se compararía con nadie ni con nada, sólo quizás con el amor hacia sus hijos, producto de su amor._**

* * *

 ** _En la casa Cullen estaban en estado de confusión, la visita de Isabella había causado estragos en ellos, su actitud, su altivez y tranquilidad al estar de la mano de un Vulturi, cada uno de los presentes tenían sentimientos contradictorios._**

 ** _Emmett y Rose la seguían viendo como a la adolescente niña que tuvieron que criar pero su alejamiento, su rechazo los ponían intranquilos._**

 ** _—¿Qué será lo que Bella descubrió de Elizabeth?—Preguntó de pronto Emmett, ganándose la mirada de todos, algunos con su misma dudas, otros con reproche._**

 ** _—Dudo mucho que esa niña tenga algo en contra de mi hermana—Dijo tajante Esme._**

 ** _Rose rió, ganado-se las miradas de todos._**

 ** _—Isabella descubrió algo y estoy segura que no se detendrá ante nada... Ni siquiera que le pidan perdón por asegurarle que sus padres eran los culpables...—Jasper asintió, dándole la razón a su hermana._**

 ** _—La mentalidad de Isabella hace seis años era de una niña, ahora esta casada, embarazada... Cosas que hacen que la mentalidad de una niña deje de serlo y se convierta en una mujer. Ella lucha por la única familia que tuvo en su vida.—Allí le prestaron atención—Ella no puede recuperar a sus padres, pero; Carlisle, renaciste tu vida con Esme, tuviste más hijos._**

 ** _—¿Estas queriendo decir que su odio es justificado—Jasper asintió—¡Yo sólo quería recuperar a mi hijo!_**

 ** _—Y en el camino ella perdió al que creyó su hermano quien no dudó en cambiarse de apellido. No es nada en contra de ustedes, sólo he intentado ponerme en su lugar. Como mujer, dejo de ser niña, quizás recupero su memoria, ahora como una madre sabe que es lo que se siente que personas manchen la reputación que ella creía impecable de sus padres. Esta entre el sentimiento de madre y el de hija, no permitirá que su hija sienta o pase lo que ella tuvo que pasar._**

 ** _—Hay que estar en su lugar—Murmuro Emmett derrotado.—Nunca nadie se puso en sus zapatos._**

 ** _Se levanto y salió de allí de la mano de Rose, ambos fueron en búsqueda de su hijo Charlie._**

 ** _El resto de los Cullen se quedaron en silencio._**

 ** _—Tengo que admitir que también siento curiosidad—Admitió Edward con las manos en sus bolsillos._**

 ** _—Hijo, tienes que ir a retirar a Drew—Edward asintió._**

 ** _—Tanya debe estar enfurecida—Dijo resignado—Se suponía que mañana pasaría por él pero quiso quedarse con su madre._**

 ** _—Ella nunca me cayo bien—Aseguró Alice—No cometas los mismo errores, Edward._**

 ** _Con esa última frase Alice abandono el comedor igualmente abatida como el resto de su familia._**

 ** _La curiosidad era una constante de los humanos, ellos siempre buscarían más respuesta pero en esta ocasión, los Cullen no sabían si querían saber más, habían idealizado demasiado a quién había sido la primera esposa de Carlisle Cullen y este había sido uno de sus peores errores, idealizar a un ser humano con defectos y culpar a otros dos de algo que no estaban seguros._**

 ** _Pero bien sabían que la ahora Isabella Vulturi haría todo por descubrir lo que ellos desconocían y la sola incertidumbre ya era bastante para ellos._**

* * *

Continuará.


	19. Chapter 19

_Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. La trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y/o total de esta historia._

 _AU [EN PROCESO] Isabella Swan una adolescente que a lo largo de su vida a tenido constantes perdidas, debe enfrentarse a la realidad y soledad cuando descubre parte del pasado y huir de el verdadero amor._

* * *

 ** _Ella no sentía pena por los Cullen._**

 ** _Ella quería verlos derrotados._**

 ** _Ella quería ver que toda esa familia perdieran su arrogancia._**

 ** _Ella quería verlos confundidos._**

 ** _Ella quería ver como se tomaban que la jugada de ellos se les volvieran en contra._**

 ** _Quería presenciarlo, ver su caída._**

 ** _Se los imaginaba como niños... Niños a los cuales sus grandes héroes, sus padres, se venían abajo. Quería verlos como ella se sintió. Algunas personas dicen que los peores momentos de tu vida no se los deseas ni a tus peores enemigos, pero hoy en día, ella les deseaba eso. Porque ella quería darles un mensaje: "Sientan lo que es estar en mi lugar". Pero ninguno de ellos fue victima de un accidente, escuchar a su madre pedirle que corra para que pueda salvarse, ni que antes de perder el conocimiento ver a su verdugo, tampoco verlo al despertar y que como una broma del destino te sonría, te acaricie y encima te regale unos dulces; ella recordaba a Aro hacer todo aquello._**

 ** _Tomo una copia de una identificación que ella tenía a color, fue a buscar el sobre negro que tenía entre las manos con grandes letras en color blanco en donde ponía "Flia. Cullen". Lo cerró muy lentamente y se acercó a donde estaba Leah._**

 ** _—Leah, quisiera que me hicieras un favor—Ya habían pasado dos días desde que fue a ver a los Cullen._**

 ** _—Si, señora—La mujer se acercó a ella._**

 ** _—Quiero que le entregues esto personalmente a uno de los Cullen—Le sonrió—Diles que es de mi parte._**

 ** _—Claro, Señora.—Leah salió de la casa para tomar su motocicleta personal para hacer el encargo de su jefa._**

 ** _—¿Ya lo hiciste?_**

 ** _—Si, Alec. Ya lo hice.—No se sintió bien en ese momento—Les mandé una de las pruebas o una copia de ella._**

 ** _—No te sientas mal, cara. Todo saldrá bien._**

 ** _—Eso espero, Alec._**

 ** _Leah condució su motocicleta hasta llegar a casa de los Cullen, corrió hasta que llegó al timbre para llamar. Un niño pequeño abrió la puerta y le sonrió, su cabello era rubio y ojos de un tono celeste claro._**

 ** _—¿Drew, qué te he dicho de abrir la puerta tu solo?—Preguntó un hombre apareciendo luego del niño._**

 ** _—Lo siento, papá—Murmuró el pequeño._**

 ** _—¿Señor?_**

 ** _—Edward Cullen...—Leah sonrió para entregarle el sobre._**

 ** _—Señor Cullen, esto es para usted y su familia..._**

 ** _—¿Quién lo manda?—Preguntó desconcertado._**

 ** _—La señora Vulturi—Para Leah no pasó desapercibido que el tal Edward Cullen se tensaba al escucharla._**

 ** _—¿Isabella Vulturi?—Preguntó de pronto._**

 ** _—Si señor. Es de parte de Isabella Vulturi—Ella se fue sin despedirse, cuando volvió a la casa del matrimonio Vulturi fue de inmediato a informarle lo sucedido a Isabella._**

 ** _—Señora._**

 ** _—¿Si?—Preguntó Isabella._**

 ** _—Ya hice lo que me pidió._**

 ** _—¿Quién recibió el paquete?—Pregunto complacida con el trabajo de Leah._**

 ** _—Edward Cullen._**

 ** _Isabella sonrió por ello, hizo que Leah siguiera con su trabajo y se quedó en su lugar para seguir disfrutando del masaje que le brindaba su esposo a sus pies._**

 ** _—Es algo, Cara. Poco a poco—Ella asintió con una sonrisa pero lamento el no poder mirar la cara de los Cullen al abrir el sobre._**

* * *

 ** _Edward vio a la mujer irse en su motocicleta, su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba muy intrigado. Volvió a ir a dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta._**

 ** _—¿Sucede algo, papá?—Preguntó el pequeño._**

 ** _—No, hijo._**

 ** _—¿Quién es Isabella?—Edward miró a Drew sin saber que contestarle._**

 ** _—Drew, habla a tus abuelos y al resto de la familia. Diles que bajen—El niño hizo lo que él le pidió y subió las escaleras corriendo._**

 ** _Edward por el contrario, se sentó en las escaleras y escuchó como su hijo hacía un gran escándalo para que todos bajaran._**

 ** _Uno a uno los Cullen fueron llegando, vieron a Edward sentado allí, de por si estaba aturdido y un poco tembloroso._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucede, hijo?—Preguntó Carlisle preocupado al verlo así._**

 ** _—Una mujer vino de parte de Isabella y dejo esto—Le hizo ver el sobre negro con las letras blanca._**

 ** _—Hijo, ábrelo—Dijo Esme nerviosa._**

 ** _Siguiendo las ordenes de su madre, Edward abrió el sobre y sacó la pequeña identificación de aquel sobre._**

 ** _—¿Qué es?—Esme estaba intranquila._**

 ** _—Una identificación—Susurró horrorizado—Es de hace más de 35 años._**

 ** _—¿A nombre de quién esta?—Preguntó Carlisle._**

 ** _Todos estaban en silencio. Edward negó sin poder creérselo._**

 ** _—Debe haber un error. Esto es imposible... Debe ser una falsificación._**

 ** _—Hijo...—Le llamó la atención Esme.—¿Qué dice?_**

 ** _—Elizabeth Vulturi—Dijo observando a la mujer de la fotografía y el parecido a Esme era lo que lo tenía sorprendido._**

 ** _—Dame eso—Esme lo tomó en sus manos y allí mismo lo dejo caer, espantada por ver eso._**

 ** _—Quizás Isabella tenga razón—Murmuro Edward abatido y dejando caer los brazos, cansado sin saber qué pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando._**

 ** _Carlisle tomó la identificación y su cara se descompuso de inmediato. Así la reacción de todos fue similar. Jasper observó la identificación._**

 ** _—Puede que esto sea una fotocopia pero la identificación es real.—Les informó._**

 ** _—Ósea que Isabella tenía razón.—Emmett se sintió de pronto estúpido—¿Qué clase de madre tuve?_**

 ** _—¡Esto es mentira!—Gritó Carlisle realmente enfadado.—Ellos pudieron hacer esto con su dinero. Dinero es lo que a esos le sobra._**

 ** _—Carlisle tiene razón—Lo apoyó Esme—Conocí a mi hermana perfectamente y este sólo es un sucio y vil truco que ellos están usando para..._**

 ** _—¡Basta!—Dijo Emmett enfadado—Ya se cansaron de hablar mal de Isabella y sus padres. Quiero que paren._**

 ** _—Pero... Tía Elizabeth no pudo hacer esto—Alice estaba bastante afectada—¿Verdad?_**

 ** _—Claro hija. Ella fue mi hermana. La conocí desde toda una vida—Dijo Esme._**

 ** _—Yo debo hablar con Isabella—Dijo Rose._**

 ** _—Rose, no sabemos en donde viven—Murmuró Emmett._**

 ** _—Debo decirle lo que se merece—Carlisle estaba fuera de si._**

 ** _—Cálmate, padre. Esto no te hace bien—Trató de tranquilizarlo Emmett._**

 ** _—Es que esta niña no conoce límites..._**

 ** _—¡Basta, madre!—Hablo Edward._**

 ** _—Tengo su número de teléfono—Informó Rose—Voy a llamarla._**

 ** _Todos vieron como ella intentaba llamar, estaba muy nerviosa._**

 ** _—¿La elegida para hablar fuiste tu, Rose?—Isabella sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea—Debo decir que me lo esperaba._**

 ** _—¿Esto es verdad, Isabella?—Rose estaba nerviosa._**

 ** _—Muchas veces distorsionamos la verdad, Rose. Tal cual hicieron los Cullen en cuanto a mis padres..._**

 ** _—No juegues, Isabella. Por favor, por Emmett. Dímelo._**

 ** _—¿Qué hizo Emmett por mi, Rose? Sólo fui una gran carga para los dos—Dijo con furia—"Eres igual a tus padres". "Eres una niña caprichosa". "Tus padres mataron a Elizabeth"._**

 ** _—Estas en altavoz, Isabella.—La risa de Isabella los estremeció._**

 ** _—Rose, Elizabeth Cullen Vulturi...—Hizo una pausa para imaginarse su reacción—Es la responsable de la muerte de Charlie y Renée._**

 ** _—¡Mientes!—Dijo Carlisle. Mientras Esme lloraba cubriéndose la boca para tapar su llanto._**

 ** _—Carlisle, debe aceptar que no supiste ponerle una correa a tu perra..._**

 ** _—Niña eres una irrespetuosa..._**

 ** _—Esme, tu hermana era una maldita zorra—Estallo Isabella—¿No les dio curiosidad ese encuentro con Felix Vulturi?_**

 ** _—Niña, mide tus palabras—Esme estaba llorando, suplicando para que ella se detuviera._**

 ** _—¿Tu mediste tus palabras conmigo, Esme? ¿Midieron sus palabras Alice o Edward? ¿Emmett y Rose no me miraban preguntándose si yo era hija de unos malditos y crueles asesinos?—Isabella se tranquilizo, estaba muy exaltada—Porque simplemente no aceptan lo que tienen, ustedes querían que yo me conforme con unos progenitores de dudosa reputación. Ahora espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Es la primera mancha de polvo para el nombre de Elizabeth Cullen y aún faltan muchos golpes más..._**

 ** _—¿Qué pretendes, Isabella?—Habló Edward._**

 ** _—Demostrar la inocencia de mis padres—Aseguro._**

 ** _—¿Y para eso tienes que hacer pedazos la imagen que tenemos nosotros de un ser querido?—Cotra-atacó Edward._**

 ** _—¡Increíble! Tengo que tener compasión por la memoria y el recuerdo de ella...—Isabella se quedó en silencio— ¿Y la memoria y recuerdo de Renée y Charlie Swan qué?_**

 ** _El silencio de los Cullen fue en general, todos estaban meditando sus respuesta._**

 ** _—Eso creí._**

 ** _—Isabella, no sigas con esto—Pidió Alice._**

 ** _—Alice Cullen... La niña que se metió en la cama de un hombre mucho más mayor—Alice jadeó horrorizada._**

 ** _—Eso es jugar sucio, Isabella._**

 ** _—Pero ambas sabemos que aún siendo menor de edad te revolcabas con Jasper, un respetado psicólogo que pretendía tener ética y un sin in de mierda que creía que yo estaba loca, inmadura y un sin fin de porquería... Creo que ser criada por un Cullen me hizo así._**

 ** _—Jasper ahora es mi marido—Trató de defenderse Alice._**

 ** _—Claro Alice. En Jasper encontraste el padre que siempre quisiste tener..._**

 ** _—No sigas, Isabella.—Pidió Alice._**

 ** _—No, tú familia esta escuchándome. Quiero seguir hablando.—Alice estaba casi llorando, refugiándose en los brazos de su marido—Recuerdas cuando una noche antes de que supieras que supuesta-mente mis padres mataron a tu tía me dijiste que siempre añoraste a un padre que te prestara atención y que por tú medio hermano perdido para Carlisle siempre fuiste invisible, como Edward también. Que ustedes dos eran como los hijos de segunda y que quien ahora es Emmett es el hijo de primera por ser hijo de Elizabeth._**

 ** _Isabella decidió parar._**

 ** _—Nunca pensé que tu usaras algo que te confesé para atacarme—Declaró Alice con dolor._**

 ** _—Nunca pensé que la chica que se auto-proclamó mi mejor amiga en el mundo me diera el espalda para decirme que mis padres son unos asesinos.—Le respondió Isabella con el mismo dolor de Alice—Tienen mucho que hablar. Creo que yo también debo parar. Lo único importante aquí son mis hijas._**

 ** _Cortó la llamada dejando a los Cullen mudos..._**

 ** _—Alice, hija—Hablo Carlisle—¿De verdad yo te hice sentir así? ¿Tan mal padre fui?_**

 ** _—Papá yo... Nunca estuviste cuando te necesite. Sólo quería un papá—Dijo llena de dolor—Todo lo que dijo Isabella es verdad. Debo confesar que me acerque a Jasper solo por sentirme sola y me enamoré de él en el camino._**

 ** _—Pero, hija... Veo que fui un mal padre._**

 ** _—Lo fuiste, papá.—Habló en voz baja—Aun recuerdo mi cumpleaños número 14... Me gritaste cuando entre a tu despacho sin llamar, ese día ni me saludaste, no te acordaste de mi. Sólo hablabas de Matt con el detective que llegó ese día. Tampoco estuviste en mi graduación de la escuela elemental, ni de la preparatoria. Nunca estuviste cuando te necesite..._**

 ** _Alice salió corriendo hacía su cuarto..._**

 ** _—Alice, cariño...—Habló Jasper siguiendo la._**

 ** _Carlisle se recostó en la pared, alterado..._**

 ** _—Esme, ¿Tan mal padre fui?—Preguntó derrotado._**

 ** _Entonces tuvo que reconocer que en Isabella Vulturi tenía una enemiga formida y que ella podía si quería destruirlos. Y no sabía que más tenía ella bajo la manga._**

* * *

Continuará.

No son tres capítulos pero aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo... Pronto traeré más capítulos y si quieren tres capítulos mas. Deben votar entre este fic y entre "Devuélveme lo que perdí"... Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y su votación. Saludos.


End file.
